Las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos
by Xingmao
Summary: dawn a vuelto a reunirse con sus amigos, los últimos destinianos que quedan en el mundo, ahora las aventuras mas grandes y divertidas y las peleas mas épicas tendrán lugar en las tierras de equestria.
1. Un Nuevo inicio, el resurgir destiniano

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Ya regrese, espero disfruten el regreso de nuestro amigo dawn ahora acompañado por su equipo, nuevas aventura, futuros romances y grandes peleas es lo que nos espera en este nuevo fanfic.**

**BICITEN MI PAGINA EN DEVIANTART, LA ACTUALIZO DE DOS A CUATRO VECES POR SEMANA, EL LINK ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**

**Un nuevo inicio, el resurgir destiniano.**

Los amigos del pasado se habían vuelto a reunirse, era un momento único en la vida, mientras los amigos pasaban tiempo juntos nuevamente las yeguas conversaban sobre las posibilidades de tener a seis destinianos en equestria.

Twiligth: ¿pueden creerlo?, dawn se reunió con sus amigos otra vez.

Applejack: ¿y cómo creen que sean las cosas a partir de ahora con esos chicos por aquí? Ya eran muy intensas cuando solo dawn estaba aquí.

Pinkie pie: a mí me parece muy buenas noticias, ahora dawn ya no se sentirá solo.

Rarity: y ahora pain ya no será una amenaza.

Rainbow dash: si… si lo que dice dawn es cierto pain no tiene oportunidad.

Celestia: niñas… no olviden que ustedes que ustedes deben guiarlos en este mundo totalmente desconocido por ellos…

Luna: twiligth tu me ayudaste a encajar, se que podrás con ellos.

Mientras con los destinianos.

**No olviden que el nombre de pure se pronuncia piur, no es una comida. **

Pure: vaya dawn, enserio te extrañamos.

Dawn: y yo a ustedes chicos.

Zola: entonces… ¿estás comprometido con esa Pegaso?

Dawn: "se sonroja" Em.…si…

Ultímate: felicidades dawn, te conseguiste a una chica muy sexi.

Dawn: oye… es mi novia… habla de ella con más respeto.

Ultimarte: ¿y esas de allí están disponibles? Señala a las seis yeguas incluida Yearling.

Dawn: ultímate vamos, ¿no piensas en otra cosa que eso?

Ultímate: Ho vamos dawn, tienes a seis postrecitos allí, uno menos no va a ser la diferencia.

Dawn: ellas me liberaron de la caja de música, por eso estoy en deuda con ellas.

Zola: entonces nosotros también.

Ultímate: ¿QUÉ?

Zola: si no hubiera sido por ellas dawn jamás hubiera sido liberado y por consecuencia nosotros tampoco, así que ahora nosotros estamos en deuda con esas chicas.

Ultímate: bien iré a darles las gracias.

Pure: pero no intentes nada.

Ultímate: por favor. ¿Qué podría estar planeando yo?

Dicho esto el Pegaso salió volando en dirección de las yeguas.

Dawn: es bueno ver que siguen siendo los mismos de hace cinco mil años.

Jinshu: eso dices tú…

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Jinshu: estas consciente de que si te casas te debilitaras, ya no serás un guerrero, solo un poni más que pasa su tiempo con su pareja, eso es patético...

**(La actitud de jinshu es muy hostil, como la de vegeta, Es orgulloso, gruñón, indiferente y serio)**

Dawn: de hecho no…porque para que sepas no solo me casare con ella…

Pure: ¿que quieres decir?

Dawn: Am…nada…luego se los digo.

Jinshu: este mundo te ablandara dawn…

De pronto se oyen dos golpes como bofetadas seguido de ultímate llegando con las mejillas hinchadas.

Ultímate:" ve a su amigo y pregunta" ¿Qué te paso?

Ultímate: nada.

Rainbow dash:"estaba furiosa" lo que paso es que ese pervertido nos toco el trasero a applejack y a mí.

Dawn: ULTIMATE.

Ultímate: lo siento fue un error.

Es golpeado por el kirin.

Jinshu: eres un degenerado, eso no es un error.

Applejack: si vuelves a intentar algo así, te voy a hacer pure de manzana.

El Pegaso se sobaba la cabeza y las mejillas.

Mientras con pinkie.

La poni rosa miraba las nubes sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella, era Insight, el joven de 19 años llevaba unas flores rosadas recién cortadas.

Insight: "se acerca a ella muy sonrojado" Ho…hola…

Pinkie pie: "ve al unicornio de los ojos extraños y lo saluda con su típica actitud alegre" hola…

Insight: soy… soy insightfull… pero me llaman Insight….

Pinkie pie: hola Insight, me llamo pinkie pie.

Insight: "queda cautivado por el bello nombre de la yegua" que…que bello nombre.

Pinkie pie: jijiji, también el tuyo es muy bonito.

Insight: yo… te…te traje…estas flores…para ti…

Pinkie pie: haaaw. Que amable eres Insight, "toma las flores y le da un beso en la mejilla al unicornio"

Insight cambia de blanco a rojo.

Pinkie pie:"comienza a comer una de las flores cuando ve al unicornio allí parado inmóvil" ¿quieres una?

Insight: Ho… no gracias…son tuyas y tú puedes comerlas…

Pinkie pie: pero compartir es mejor. "toma una flor y la coloca sobre el cuerno de Insight"

Insight: gra…gracias…

Pinkie pie: de nada." Sale saltando y tarareando"

Insight suspira y usa su magia para levantar la flor la cual huele por unos segundos y luego procede a comerla.

De regreso con dawn.

Zola: bien dawn… ¿Cuál es el plan para nosotros en este nuevo mundo?

Dawn: aun no lo sé.

Celestia: si gustan pueden quedarse en el castillo esta noche, y si tienen hambre pueden comer aquí, solo pídanle a los chefs que cocinen lo que ustedes quieran.

De pronto los estómagos de los destinianos sonaron.

Zola: yo podría comer algo.

Pure: yo también tengo algo de hambre.

Insight: "se acerca a jinshu" hermano mayor también tengo hambre.

Twiligth: ¿hermano mayor?

Dawn: Ho si, olvide decirles que Insight y jinshu son medios hermanos.

Yearling: ¿Cómo es posible eso? Es decir… no se parecen.

Jinshu: nuestra madre era una unicornio.

Twiligth: ¿y que hay de tu padre?

El kirin le da la espalda a la alicornio y se retira.

Dawn: a jinshu no le gusta hablar de su padre.

De pronto el estomago del kirin suena.

Dawn: ja…parece que también tienes hambre.

El kirin desvía la mirada de forma indiferente.

Ultímate: yo estoy hambriento, podría comerme un puente.

El estomago de dawn también suena.

Dawn: jejeje. Lo siento.

Fluttershy: ¿tienes hambre también?

Dawn: algo…

Celestia: bien entonces, entren y los chefs les prepararan un banquete.

Pure: genial.

Dentro del castillo la mesa de invitaos estaba llena de comidas diferentes, pan, pure de papas, estofado, sopa, espaguetis, frutas y heno frito, y de beber había agua, jugo y vino ya que jinshu era mayor de edad podía beber.

Los corceles observaban el bufet frente a ellos con los ojos muy abiertos y babeando.

Celestia: bien ¿Qué esperan? Empiecen.

Los destinianos se sentaron en la mesa juntando sus cascos gritando:"con mucho gusto acepto esta comida" y comenzaron a comer al estilo destiniano.

Los ponis tomaban de desde tres a seis comidas al mismo tiempo y se las metían a la boca devorando como cuando dawn llego a ponyville.

Las yeguas solo observaban.

Applejack: valla, ni big Manquitos come como estos tipos.

Rainbow dash: ¿de que tamaño tienen el estomago los destinianos?

Mientras los corceles seguian comiendo, jinshu comía más que todos y se lo bajaba con una jarra entera de vino la cual bebía e un asola vez, final mente luego de media hora la mesa quedo bacía solo habían quedado torres de platos sucios.

Todos al unisonó: GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA.

Zola: uf… que delicioso…

Pure: adiós al agua, frutas, pan y granos, esto si es una comida.

Insight:" estaba sentado de una manera extraña, tenia los cascos sobre la silla y su pecho apoyado en sus rodillas, igual que "**L"** DE DEATH NOTE", que lastima que no comimos pastel.

Pinkie pie: oye… ¿te gusta el pastel?

Insight; si…

Pinkie pie: a mi también, mira aquí tengo uno. "sabe uno de donde saco un pastel pinkie"

Insight: wow… que rico.

Ambos comienzan a comer.

Dawn: es por eso que pinkie me agrada, me recordaba mucho a Insight.

Celestia: los sirvientes se encargaran de limpiar esto, si gustas pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Los ponis hicieron caso sin protestar, pues fue el día más largo que hayan tenido.

Mientras, cada uno se dirigía a una habitación individual menos dawn y fluttershy quienes dormían en la misma habitación.

La calma de la noche era absoluta, casi no se oía ruido, pero solo por una hora pues se había desatado una tormenta, al parecer alguien en la fábrica del clima se había vuelto a dormir sobre el botón de nubes de lluvia.

La tormenta era fuerte, casi como la que hubo hace dos meses, los relámpagos iluminaban las habitaciones creando formas sobre las paredes y los truenos retumbaban como bestias rugiendo.

Fluttershy se abrasaba con fuerzas a dawn para distraerse del miedo.

El corcel había despertado por el apretón de su novia.

Dawn: "hablaba con cansancio en su voz" ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy: los truenos.

Dawn: ¿tienes miedo?

Fluttershy: si…

Dawn:" la abraza y besa su cuello" ¿sigues con miedo?

Fluttershy: no… gracias…

Dawn: de nada…

Los amantes cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras en una habitación del otro lao del pacillo una poni rosa despertó gritando por el sonido de la tormenta.

Pinkie pie: "grita de miedo"

Por la puerta entra como príncipe valiente un unicornio de 19 años.

Insight: "preocupado" señorita pinkie, ¿está bien? La oí gritar.

Pinkie pie: "lagrimeaba por el susto, casi lloraba" si… solo me asuste.

Insight: ¿le teme a los rayos?

Pinkie pie: si…

Insight: sabe…yo también…

Pinkie pie: ¿en serio?

Insight: cuando estoy asustado y me da miedo dormir solo, mi hermano se queda con migo hasta que me duermo.

Pinkie pie: ¿podrías quedarte con migo hasta que me duerma?

Insight: claro.

El unicornio se sienta sobre la cama junto a la yegua rosa.

Pinkie pie: Insight.

Insight: si señorita pinkie.

Pinkie pie: ¿quieres dormir aquí?

Insight: ¿Qué?

La yegua se hace a un lado para hacerle espacio al joven.

Pinkie pie: duerme aquí.

Insight: lo siento señorita pinkie… pero no puedo…

Pinkie pie: Ho…bien…buenas noches.

La yegua cierra los ojos, y tal como lo prometió el unicornio se quedo junto a ella hasta que se quedo dormida, verla allí con esa linda sonrisa enterneció tanto a Insight que se acerco a su rostro dispuesto a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero reflexiono un momento y se retiro antes de hacerlo.

Insight: buenas noches… pinkie… "dijo mirando la puerta de la habitación de pinkie desde la suya mientras lentamente cerraba la puerta"

En el cuarto de juntó.

Jinshu:"estaba acostado con los cascos detrás de la cabeza" cinco mil años… que aburrido.

El resto de la noche paso normal, final mente la mañana llego y con esta el sol.

En el comedor los ponis desayunaban.

Twiligth: bien es el primer día que pasan aquí, ¿están emocionados?

Zola: claro.

Pure: si…

Jinshu: como sea.

Insight:"comía pastel" delicioso… mas por favor.

Dawn: oiga… ¿y ultímate?

Iba entrando el Pegaso al comedor.

Ultímate: buenos días a todos.

Dawn: ¿Dónde estabas?

Ultímate: haciendo ejercicio.

Por la puerta se ve a raven de vistazo, le guiño el ojo al Pegaso, él le correspondió.

Los corceles entendieron lo que pasaba pero no le dieron importancia.

Fluttershy: dawn…

Dawn: si.

Fluttershy: no olvides que un tenemos que comprar la cuna.

Pure: ¿cuna?

Dawn: "no sabía que decir"

Fluttershy: ¿aun no les dices?

Ultímate: ¿Qué cosa no nos dices?

Fluttershy: dawn… tendrán que saberlo tarde o temprano.

Pure: ¿Qué cosa?

Dawn: bueno…verán… ya saben que ella es mi prometida…

Zola: si

Dawn: pues… la verdad… es que… también… esta… está embarazada y el padre soy yo….

Los corceles casi se ahogan con lo que comían por la impresión de la noticia que les dio su amigo, menos dos.

Pure: vas... ¿vas a ser padre?

Dawn: si…

Jinshu: "no se sorprendía tanto solo levanto una ceja y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo que ya los tenía" hum… un niño mitad destiniano… que interesante suena eso.

Zola: ya sabía…

Applejack: ¿que?... ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?

Zola: no lo sabía en si… pero sentía algo el maná de dawn formándose en la señorita fluttershy.

Twiligth: wow… ¿ustedes sienten el maná de los bebes?

Dawn: no, solo Zola lo puede sentí, el puede sentir el maná a su alrededor en un nivel superior al de otros.

Celestia: bien creo que podemos aprender mucho unos de los otros.

Ultímate: "estaba cerca de luna" sabes… me gustaría aprender sobre ti… como cuál es tu color favorito y ¿si quisieras salir con migo esta noche?

De pronto otro golpe lo regreso a la realidad.

Jinshu: ¿podrían mantener calmadas tus hormonas por cinco segundos?

Las yeguas y los corceles comenzaron a reí para después continuar desayunando.

Al terminar el desayuno las mane seis arreglaban su equipaje para regresar a ponyville.

Dawn: ya quiero que vean el lugar donde vivo ahora chicos, es hermoso.

Pure: ¿en verdad es tan bonito?

Dawn: es precioso, hay pastelerías, spas, y escuelas.

Ultímate: ¿y hay yeguas lindas también?

Iba a ser golpeado de nuevo pero su velocidad nata lo salvo.

Ultímate: ja esta vez no jinshu.

Pero no midió bien su velocidad y perdió el control saliendo volando por la ventana aterrizando en el baño de una casa.

Ultímate: auhc…que ranazo viejo.

Al ver bien descubrió que allí se bañaba una yegua. Fleur de Liz.

Ultímate: hola linda me llamo ultímate flight.

La yegua grito con fuerza y le aventó un florero y cuanta cosa tuviese cerca.

Ultímate: ya está bien ya me voy.

El Pegaso salió de la casa pero no sin que antes le lanzaran un sofá en la cabeza.

Fleur de Liz: "salió por la puerta con una bata gritando" MIRON… MIRON…

Ultímate: yo me pinto de colores." Usa su velocidad y como por magia desaparece y re aparece en el castillo"

Dawn: ¿Qué paso?

Ultímate: nada.

Las yeguas salían de sus habitaciones.

Twiligth: bien ya podemos irnos.

Dawn: bien.

Los ponis salían del castillo.

Dawn: antes de que nos vayamos quiero que conozcan canterlot.

Pure: no me importaría recorrer este exótico lugar.

Dawn: bien porque hay un lugar a donde quiero que vayamos.

En la tienda de donas.

Ultímate: pasteles en forma de rueda rellenos de jalea esto si es progreso.

Pure: esto esta delicioso.

Insight: no quiero irme nunca de aquí.

Jinshu: "tomaba veinte donas y se las metía en la boca"

Zola: mas por favor señor joe.

Poni joe: ¿ustedes son amigos de dawn verdad?

Zola: SIP.

Poni joe: ¿quieren que les traiga más?

Todos al unisonó: si por favor.

Luego de diez minutos, los corceles tenían las barrigas llenas.

Pure: bien creo que es hora de pagar.

Los corceles meten sus cascos en sus melenas y sacan joyas diferentes.

Pure: aquí tiene. Es una joya mar profundo.

Era una aguamarina de un azul intenso que parecía tener olas en su interior.

Poni joe: wow… bien con esto alcanza.

Pure: ¿en serio?

Poni joe: si…

Dawn: en este tiempo nuestras joyas valen mucho.

Insight:" había pedio cien donas mas" ¿entonces podemos pagar esto?

Los corceles rieron.

Luego de salir del local se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

Al ver el vehículo acercarse se asombraron.

Pure: wow… ¿Qué esta cosa?

Rainbow dash: es un tren.

Zola: wow… es como una serpiente…

Dawn: lo sé… aun no me acostumbro a viajar en uno de estos.

Ultímate: ¿viajar?

Dawn: si… pueden recorrer distancian larguísimas en minutos.

Jinshu: eso es imposible.

Twiligth:"llegaba con los boletos" es cierto… suban ya está por partir.

Jinshu: olvídenlo yo no subiré a esa cosa.

Dawn: ¿y como llegaras a ponyville si no sabes donde esta?

El kirin desvió la mirada con cara de enfado por haber perdido ante la lógica.

Jinshu: bien… lo hare.

Los ponis subieron al tren.

El viaje de regreso comenzó.

Twiligth: pronto llegaremos a ponyville.

Dawn: ya quiero que lo conozcas, me mata la emoción.

Ultímate: a mi también "se acerca a rarity y le acaricia los flancos para luego tocarle el trasero"

Rarity: "se da cuenta y reacciona" PERVERTIDO. "Le da una bofetada estrellándolo contra la pared del tren"

Jinshu: esa chica me agrada.

Rarity: eres un degenerado, ¿Qué no sabes cómo tratar a una dama?

Ultímate: no tengo la culpa de que tengas tan buen culo.

"Le dan otra bofetada"

Rarity: aléjate de mi enfermo.

Dawn: ahora sabes a lo que me refería cuando me distes de escobazos cuando me vieron por primera vez.

Twiligth: ¿y el siempre se comporta así?

Insight: si, pero mi hermano siempre lo pone en su lugar, mi hermano es el mejor.

Fluttershy: le tienes mucho cariño a tu hermano ¿no?

Insight: si… cuando mamá falleció jinshu me cuido, "abraza al kirin"

Rainbow dash: ¿y que le paso a sus padres?

Insight: mi papá falleció en n la guerra.

Twiligth: ¿y tu padre jinshu?

Jinshu: "se enfada" QUE TE IMPORTA… NO VOY A HABLAR DE ESO, DEJENMEN EN PAZ.

Se levanta y sale a otro vagón.

Applejack: ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

Zola: el padre de jinshu los abandono a su madre y a él cuando tenía cinco meses de nacido.

Insight: luego conoció a mi papá.

Twiligth: Ho… ya veo, creció sin un padre y por eso no habla de ello.

Dawn: es mejor no meterse con eso, jinshu puede ser muy inestable a veces.

Al terminar la conversación los ponis disfrutaron del resto del viaje hasta que final mente llegaron a su destino.

Dawn: final mente llegamos chicos, bienvenidos a ponyville.

Los corceles salían del tren admirando el lugar.

Pure: wow… es hermoso.

Zola: ya quiero conocer todo el lugar.

Insight: tengo hambre…

Ultímate: ya quiero ver a las lindas yeguas de aquí.

El último en bajar fue jinshu, pero como siempre no dijo ni una palabra.

Twiligth: pronto verán las cosas que ponyville tiene para ofrecerles.

Así los jóvenes guerreros comienzan su aventura en su nuevo hogar.

**Así concluye el capítulo 1 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**

p


	2. Bienvenidos a ponyville, llegan los dest

**Bienvenidos a ponyville, llegan los destinianos.**

El tren llego a su destino y con él las mane seis junto con sus nuevos amigos, los destinianos.

Los corceles admiraban el entorno que los rodeaba en cada detalle.

Twiligth: chicos… bienvenidos a ponyville.

Los cuatro corceles estaban maravillados con el pueblo que, aunque humilde era hermoso.

Zola: wow… este lugar es bellísimo.

Pure: ¿dawn vive aquí?

Applejack: lindo ¿no?, aquí van estar cómodos como cerdito en lodazal.

Jinshu: como digas niña.

Applejack: ¿acaso nunca sonríes?

Jinshu: ¿Cómo? ¿Así? "hace un intento sarcástico de una sonrisa, demostrando que además de la dentadura de un herbívoro tenía ocho colmillos cuatro arriba y cuatro abajo, la mueca daba miedo"

Los ponis se asustaron.

Ultímate: por favor viejo, no vuelvas a hacer eso… voy a tener pesadillas.

Twiligth: "salió de la impresión" bien pues entonces comencemos el tour. Esta es la estación del tren.

Avanzan hasta llegas al pueblo.

Twiligth: estas son las calles de ponyville, y esa es la alcaldía.

Insight: wow…

Zola: ¿y que es eso señorita twiligth? "señala un campo de manzanas que se veía a lo lejos"

Applejack: es mi casa, **sweet Apple acres.**

Insight: wow… ¿usted vive en un árbol?

Applejack: jejeje. No compañero, yo vivo en una granja, esos árboles son de mi familia.

Insight: wow… ¿podemos ir allí?

Applejack: claro…

Los ponis tomaron rumbo a la granja Apple.

Llegando a la granja.

Los destinianos admiraban el paisaje natural del campo de manzanas.

Zola: wow… hay muchos árboles.

Applejack: SIP… son muchos.

Zola:"ve uno que está muriendo" Ho pero… ese está enfermo.

Applejack: Ho… ese pobre ya no va a dar para mucho.

La cebra se areca a este.

Zola:"toca el árbol y le habla" arriba amigo… ya estas mejor…tranquilo… yo te ayudare…

Rainbow dash: ¿le está hablando a un árbol?

Dawn: espera y veraz lo que pasa.

Las yeguas miraban a la cebra.

El árbol comenzaba a levantarse, sus hojas regresaban y se tornaban verdes y volvía a tener frutos.

Zola: ahora si… ya está mejor.

Applejack: "estaba con la boca abierta" co… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Dawn: Zola está vinculado a la naturaleza a un nivel superior, puede incluso donar parte de su maná a un árbol para curarlo y viceversa.

Ultímate: está conectado al reino vegetal en mente y alma.

Twiligth: ¿Cómo?

Zola: para ser uno con la naturaleza, debes permitirle a la naturaleza ser uno contigo, no siembras una semilla para que crezca un árbol, siembras una parte de ti que crecerá en experiencia junto con ese árbol.

Las yeguas estaban más confundidas por las palabras de la cebra.

Rarity: ¿Qué?

Ultímate: ni intenten entender, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos de que habla este loco.

Applejack: este chico me recuerda a zecora, solo que él no habla con rimas raras.

Dawn: oigan esa es una gran idea.

Twiligth: ¿Cuál? ¿De que hablas dawn?

Dawn: chicos tienen que conocer a alguien increíble.

Pure: ¿a quien dawn?

Dawn: ya veran.

El poni terrestre sale corriendo en dirección al pueblo, los corceles lo siguen.

Zola: dawn, ¿A dónde nos llevas?

Dawn: a que conozcan a la mejor curandera del mundo.

La cebra se intereso al oír el comentario de su amigo.

Ultímate: "se acerca a dawn volando" ¿dijiste la? ¿Ósea que es una yegua?

Dawn: no cualquier yegua, es la mejor sanadora el mundo.

Ultímate: ¿y es sexy?

Dawn: eso no importa ¿o si?

Ultímate: es que tengo una hinchazón que no me puedo quitar, quizás ella pueda.

De pronto el Pegaso es girado en el aire por un golpe de jinshu quien corría junto a él.

Ultímate: Ho vamos, hasta corriendo puedes golpear.

El kirin no dijo nada.

En un momento dawn frena de golpe, los corceles hacen lo mismo.

Pure: ¿que ocurre dawn? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Dawn: no quiero pasar por allí.

Zola: ¿porque?

Dawn: solo no quiero.

Ultímate: no veo por que… solo es un puesto de flores.

Del puesto sale una yegua, era Rose.

Rose: hola dawn.

Dawn: vámonos de aquí.

Ultímate: "vuela a toda velocidad al puesto" hola… sabes iba a preguntar cuanto costaba la flor más bella, pero cuando me acerque me di cuenta de que eras tu a la que veía.

Rose:"ríe coquetamente y se sonroja" jijiji… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Ultímate: ultímate flight… y tu nombre debe ser tan bello como tú.

Rose: jijiji… me llamo rose.

Ultímate: justo como lo pensé… sabes… siempre me gustaron las rosas.

Mientras el Pegaso coqueteaba el kirin se acercaba pero fue detenido por dawn.

Dawn: espera… déjalo….

Jinshu: ¿Qué?

Dawn: créeme, me está haciendo un favor.

El corcel paso escondido detrás del kirin, mientras ultímate trataba de seducir a la yegua.

Dawn: UF…. Le debo una grande a ese Casanova.

Zola: ¿Por qué te esconde de esa yegua?

Dawn: solo digamos, que mi primer día aquí fue más de lo que me esperaba.

Pure: bien… ¿Dónde está esa curandera dawn?

Dawn: casi siempre está por aquí.

Las yeguas alcanzaron a los corceles.

Rainbow dash: ella no vive en ponyville dawn.

Dawn: ¿no?

Twiligth: no, ella vive en el bosque everfree.

Insight: ¿y dónde queda ese bosque?

Twiligth: es mejor que no vallan allí solos, es peligroso.

Jinshu:"opina con su actitud fría de siempre" nada es demasiado peligroso para un destiniano.

Applejack: pues no deberías subestimar ese bosque.

Rarity: disculpen, pero, no les falta un poni a ustedes.

Los corceles ven en todas direcciones buscando a ultímate, final mente lo ven, estaba besándose apasionadamente con rose.

Jinshu: yo lo voy a buscar.

Mientras los ponis continuaban dándose placer en la boca el otro.

Ultímate: "se separa de rose" quisiera plantar mi semilla en tu jardín.

Rose: mmm…que juguetón eres…

Ultímate: ¿te gustaría hacerlo ahora?

Jinshu: luego ahora tenemos que irnos.

Ultímate; Ho vamos viejo, estoy a punto de meter gol, déjame esta.

El kirin le lanza una mirada fría y aterradora.

Ultímate: "sabe bien que es lo que le sigue si no obedece" está bien vámonos…" se acerca a la yegua y le susurra" esta noche espérame aquí.

Dicho esto el Pegaso y el kirin se fueron.

Pure: bien dawn… cuando iremos a ver a esa curandera.

Dawn: iremos luego de comer.

Pure: si.

Zola: ¿y a dónde iremos a comer?

Dawn: Ho… ya sé donde…

Ultímate: ¿Dónde?

Dawn: Ya veran.

El corcel los guía a una calle en donde se comenzó a sentir un olor a pastel inconfundible.

Dawn: chicos… este es el santuario de los postres mas deliciosos que probaran en sus vidas, es el templo de las golosinas más dulces que comerán, el lugar donde probaran los pasteles más suculentos que harán estallar sus sentidos, bien sin más preámbulo… esto es **SUGAR CUBECORNER.**

Insight: "babeaba a cataratas al ver la pastelería" ¿QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? YA ENTREMOS.

El unicornio se aventó al lugar pero fue sujeto por la espalda por su hermano.

Jinshu: calma Insight, recuerda lo que te pasó a última vez.

Insight: Ho…si… claro… lo siento hermano mayor.

Jinshu: está bien… entremos.

Zola: "admiraba la extraña arquitectura del edificio" ¿esta es una pastelería?

Dawn: si, y también es donde vive pinkie.

Insight: "voltea a ver a la yegua" ¿usted vive en una pastelería?

Pinkie pie: si… soy repostera y organizadora de fiestas.

Insight: "abrió los ojos que se iluminaron viendo a la poni rosa" eres más bella de lo que eras antes.

Pinkie pie: ¿Qué dijiste? "pregunta con una sonrisa"

Insight: nada." Se ruboriza"

Twiligth: bien, entremos ya.

Los ponis entraron a la pastelería, ese día había muchos ponis y como el primer día que dawn estuvo en el lugar los ponis voltearon a ver a los nuevos clientes de los cuales resaltaba, un poni verde ingles con manchas verdes oscuras, una cebra con rastas, la segunda cebra que veían desde la llegada de zecora y un poni azul oscuro con placas azules claras en el pecho y estomago, melena roja y dos grandes cuernos, a esto se le sumaba el obvio hecho de que media más de dos metros.

Los cake vieron a los extraños pero se calmaron al ver a dawn tan tranquilo junto a ellos.

SR. Cake: dawn… ¿ellos vienen contigo?

Dawn: si… son mis amigos.

Sra. Cake: ¿tus amigos?

Dawn: si… de las islas el destino, resulta que no murieron, solo quedaron atrapados en cristal por cinco mil años.

Los cake se quedaron estáticos sin entender lo que dawn decía, pero luego de conocerlo sabían que siempre estaría rodeado de cosas así de extrañas.

Sr. Cake: bien, no importa, ¿Qué van a pedir?

Twiligth: yo quiero un cup cake.

Rarity: yo también.

Applejack: yo quiero unas roscas de manzana.

Rainbow dash: yo una malteada.

Fluttershy: quiero una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Pinkie pie: y yo el pastel entero.

Insight: que sean dos.

SR. Cake:" se sobre salta al ver los extraños ojos del unicornio" wow… chico… ¿Qué tienen tus ojos?

Insight: tienen mucha alegría… eso decía mi mamá.

Sr. Cake: bien ¿y ustedes que quieren muchachos?

Los corceles terminaban de ver el menú y responden, todo lo el menú.

Insight: también quiero eso.

El poni repostero se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en cómo van a pagar los nuevos ponis.

Las órdenes estaban listas y el festín comenzó.

Los destinianos comían lo más rápido que podían, pero el primero en terminar fue el unicornio.

Insight: estuvo delicioso señor cake.

Sr cake: gracias muchacho.

Insight: me gusto que combinaran la vainilla con el chocolate le dio un toque de combinación de sabores que jamás conocí.

Sra. cake: ¿Cómo sabias que le pusimos vainilla? Nadie lo nota.

Dawn: Insight es todo un experto en postres, porque es lo único que come.

Sr cake: valla, un joven conocedor…

Insight: jejeje… si, creo que eso soy.

Dawn: bien, pues creo que debemos pagar lo que comimos.

Los corceles meten sus cascos en sus melenas y sacan joyas diferentes.

Pure: tenga, es un zafiro océano. "era de un azul muy intenso como los ojos de dawn y parecía tener olas moviéndose en su interior"

Zola: yo tengo una esmeralda hoja. "era una esmeralda de un verde muy bello con forma de hoja de árbol"

Insight: le quiero dar una ámbar huevo de fénix, "tal como su nombre decía era una piedra de ámbar que tenia los colores de un huevo de fénix"

Jinshu: "pone su joya sobre la mesa" es una perla plata, "dice con su típica actitud fría"

Dawn: aun me quedan gemas espectro.

Solo faltaba ultímate.

Ultímate: lo siento me encantaría pagar pero deje mis joyas en mis otros pantalones.

Nuevamente es golpeado por jinshu.

Jinshu: NO SEAS IDIOTA TU NI USAS PANTALONES, Y AUNQUE LOS USARAS LOS TENDRIAS LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO ABAJO PERVERTIDO, AHORA PAGA GORRON.

Ultímate: "se sobaba la cabeza" ya está bien… tenga es un diamante nube." Era un diamante con una pequeña nube dentro de él"

Los cake quedaron maravillados por las impresionantes joyas que presentaron los destinianos.

Dawn: bien… adiós. Y gracias por la comida.

Los demás agradecieron de igual forma luego se levantaron y se fueron del local.

Zola: ha… fue el mejor almuerzo que comí en cinco mil años, tenias razón dawn, si que estuvieron deliciosos esos pasteles.

Dawn: claro que si, y tu pure… ¿Qué te parecieron los pasteles?

Pero el kelpie no contesto.

Dawn: ¿pure? "voltea a ver a su amigo"

Twiligth: dawn… ven rápido…algo le está pasando a pure.

Las yeguas preocupadas y sus amigos estaban alrededor del kelpie intentando ayudarlo.

Applejack: vamos compañero… tienes que resistir.

Rarity: pure… ¿Qué te pasa?

Dawn: ¿Qué le ocurre?

Twiligth: no lo sé, de pronto comenzó a parecer que se sofocaba y luego se tiro al piso.

El kelpie respiraba agitado, como pez fuera el agua, los sonidos ahogados eran acompañados por toz seca e hiperventilaciones.

Dawn: ¿pure?... ¿amigo que te pasa?

El kelpie intenta hablar.

Pure: a…gu…gua…

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Pure: agua…

Dawn: ¿agua?

Twiligth: necesita agua.

Pinkie: aquí tienes. "Le da un vaso de agua"

Zola: no será suficiente.

Rainbow dash: ¿Qué le pasa? Desde que fueron liberados no había necesitado agua.

Zola: los kelpie pueden vivir fuera del agua por un tiempo, pero cada determinado tiempo necesitan regresar a ella para re hidratarse.

Twiligth: ha estado fuera del agua por cinco mil años, su cuerpo no podrá soportar mucho entonces.

Zola: necesitamos llevarlo al agua o morirá.

Dawn: ya se el lago.

Twiligth: está muy lejos.

Jinshu: ultímate… puedes llevarlo volando.

Zola: no… si lo haces el viento lo secara más rápido.

Rarity: ya se… hay que ir al SPA.

Applejack: no es tiempo de pensar en embellecerse, este kelpie se muere.

Rarity: no. El SPA tiene una bañera lo olvidan.

Twiligth: es cierto, además está cerca de aquí.

Dawn: llévanos allí rarity.

Jinshu carga a pure en su lomo y sigue a la unicornio hasta que llegan a un edificio enorme.

Dawn: ¿aquí es?

Rarity: si, rápido.

Los ponis entran rápido corriendo.

Lotus:"se sobre sata por la intromisión tan brusca de los ponis" que ocurre, ¿Por qué tanta desesperación?

Rarity: Lotus… no hay tiempo… necesitamos la bañera es un asunto de vida o muerte.

Aloe: ¿Qué ocurre?

Dawn:"desesperado" es mi amigo… se está muriendo.

Lotus:" ve al poni verde agonizando" Ho por celestia, está bien rápido métanlo en la bañera.

Los ponis se acercan a la gran bañera de madera, suben las escaleras y lo depositan dentro del agua.

Los ponis esperan nerviosos.

Zola: espero que no hayamos llegado tarde.

Pasan unos segundos y pure no sale.

Dawn: pure…"casi le caían lagrimas de los ojos"

Los ponis y yeguas ye temían lo peor.

De pronto, unas burbujas salieron a flote y como una foca dando un salto fuera el agua el kelpie sale dando una pirueta triple en el aire regresando al agua.

Pure: ESTOY BIEN.

Los ponis celebraban que su amigo se haya salvado.

Dawn:" lagrimeaba de alegría" pure… estas bien.

Los ponis se lanzaron al agua a abrazar a su amigo, menos jinshu, ya saben cómo es el.

Dawn: pure, estas bien.

Pure: si… gracias señorita rarity, por aconsejar que me trajeran a este lugar.

Rarity: de nada pure.

Pure: y gracias a ustedes señoritas…

Lotus: soy Lotus y ella es mi hermana aloe.

Pure: pues gracias señorita Lotus y señorita aloe, estoy en deuda con ustedes… son en verdad unos ángeles por ayudarme…

Las yeguas se sonrojan tras el comentario de pure.

Pure: en verdad, son unas almas muy generosas.

Dawn: bien creo que es mejor que te quedes allí por un rato, hasta que te recuperes, ¿estarás bien?

Pure: claro… las señoritas Lotus y aloe me harán compania.

Ultímate: y yo les are compania a estas linduras de aquí, "dice subiendo sus cascos por sus piernas para tocarles el trasero.

Las yeguas gritaron por el susto que les causo lo que les izo el Pegaso.

Jinshu:"le da un golpe" ELLAS AYUDARON A PURE Y TU LAS TOCAS PERVERTIDO, TEN MAS RESPETO.

Lotus y aloe corrían aun con miedo por que tomaron eso como un ataque sexual, pero no vieron que en el piso había un poco de loción derramada, lo que ocasiono que resbalara rumbo a una ventana abierta saliendo por esta hacia una inminente caída.

Pure: CUIDADO SEÑORITAS.

El kelpie sale de la bañera de un salto y en un segundo toco el techo para impulsarse hacia la ventana sujetando el marco de esta usándolo como soporte para salir disparado por la ventana, mientras las yeguas estaban cayendo, pure se puso en posición en picada para acelerar la caída atrapando a las yeguas en el aire.

Pure: está, bien están a salvo.

Lotus: ¿CÓMO QUE ASALVO? AUN CAEMOS.

Pure: Calma, sujétense de mi lomo.

Las yeguas obedecieron.

Los ojos de Pure se iluminaron de azul y con el movimiento de su casco elevo el agua de una fuente usándola para amortiguar la caída.

Pure: ¿están bien señorita Lotus y señorita aloe?

Las yeguas observaban al kelpie quien aun las cargaba en su lomo, las gotas de agua que aun flotaban se fragmentaban en el aire y refractaban los rayos del sol formando haces de luz que le daban un toque mágico al momento.

Lotus: si… muy bien…

Aloe: "posa su cabeza sobre el hombro de pure" gracias…

Pure: ustedes me salvaron, es lo menos que podía hacer.

Lotus: aun así… te lo yeguas acercan sus caras a la de pure dándole un beso, Lotus en la mejilla derecha y aloe en la izquierda.

Pure: "se ruborizo" wow… Em.… gracias señoritas.

Los ponis que presenciaron eso quedaron boquiabiertos mientras por otro lado iban llegando sus amigos.

Dawn: pure… ¿están bien?

Lotus: estamos muy bien.

Pure: Em.… señoritas… ya… ya pueden bajarse de mi lomo…

Las yeguas se dieron cuenta de que los observaban y rápidamente se bajaron de encima del kelpie muy sonrojadas.

En ese momento mil preguntas surgieron para el kelpie.

Dawn: calma… calma a todos, yo les respondo… el es pure water… es mi amigo y un destiniano como yo.

Los ponis quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar el comentario del corcel.

Dawn: de hecho… mis amigos de aquí también lo son. "señala a jinshu, Zola, ultímate e Insight"

Ultímate: oigan chicos… hagamos nuestra presentación.

Jinshu: OLVIDENLO… YO NO VOY A HACER ESAS RIDICULESES.

Dawn: no…no creo que eso sea necesario.

Pure: si hagámosla.

Insight: vamos jinshu, me gusta hacer nuestra presentación.

El kirin puede ser frio y muy amargado pero no puede negarse a la sonrisa de su hermano menor.

Jinshu: está bien.

Ultímate: "vuela y comienza a hablar como un anunciador de eventos" muy bien ponyville, ¿quieren saber quiénes somos? Pues nosotros somos….

Se escucha el sonido de un gong.

Los ponis parecían flotar, uno a uno aparecieron.

Ultímate: soy ultímate flight del viento. "Aparece un huracán detrás de él"

Jinshu: soy jinshu del metal. "aparece un fondo de metal"

Pure: soy pure water del agua. "aparece una ola gigante detrás de él"

Insight: soy Insight del fuego. "aparecen fondo en yamas"

Zola: soy Zola de la madera. "aparece un bosque detrás de él"

Dawn: soy dawn frontier de la tierra. "aparece una montaña detrás de él"

Todos al unisonó: SOMOS LOS **(REX). ** RASTREAORES. ESPECIALIZADOS XIAOLING.

Acaban con una pose estilo power rangers y una luz detrás de ellos.

Los ponis solo se les quedaron viendo.

Dawn:"ardía en vergüenza" les dije que no era conveniente hacer la presentación.

Ultímate: seguro fue tú culpa jinshu, nunca haces bien tu parte.

Jinshu:"se enfurece" ¿QUE? ¿INCINUAS QUE NO HICE BIEN LA POCE Y POR ESO NO FUNCIONO? USTEDES ME HAN OBLIGADO A HACERLA MUCHAS VECES Y ES UNA POCE MUY VERGONZOSA, ¿Y AUN ASI TE ATREVES A CRITICAR GUSANO?

Luego de unos segundos los ponis de ponyville aplaudieron vitoreando la presentación de los corceles.

Twiligth: wow… ¿Qué fue eso?

Insight: nuestra presentación.

Pinkie: me gustaron mucho las poses.

Ultímate: se me ocurrieron a mí.

Pure veía a todos los ponis que celebraban su rescate cuando de pronto aloe y Lotus se le acercan y le vuelven a dar un beso en las mejillas.

Lotus y aloe: puedes volver al SPA cuando quieras…"le guiñan un ojo cada una y luego se van"

Applejack: creo que ustedes van a encajar muy bien aquí.

Dawn: claro, ¿ustedes que piensan chicos? , ¿Les gustaría vivir aquí?

Insight:"ve a pinkie" si...

Ultímate: claro.

Jinshu: como sea.

Zola: claro, parece un lindo lugar.

Twiligth: ¿y tu pure? ¿Quieres vivir aquí?

Pure: "aun sentía el calor de los labios de las yeguas en sus mejillas" EM…pues… Em… no…no se…yo… pues…creo…creo…creo que si…

La aventura ha comenzado y el día no ha acabado aun para nuestros amigos.

**Así concluye el capítulo 2 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	3. La historia de los REX, rivalidad de ami

**La historia de los REX, rivalidad de amigos.**

Los destinianos acababan de llegar y uno de ellos ya se había hecho una reputación entre unos pocos ponis que presenciaron su heroísmo al salvar a dos ponis de una caída fatal, pure water el kelpie había rescatando a aloe y su hermana Lotus, hecho esto las yeguas le agradecieron al poni verde con un beso en la mejilla cada una.

El kelpie sentía cosas que jamás creyó posibles al sentir los labios de las yeguas celeste y rosa posarse en sus mejillas.

Mientras regresaban al SPA platicaban sobre el kelpie.

Lotus: "suspira" que atento fue…

Aloe: "suspira" ¿crees que vuelva?

Lotus: quizás…

Aloe: ojala sea pronto.

Mientras con los destinianos.

Ultímate: oye viejo esas chicas te besaron.

Pure: am… si... creo que si lo hicieron.

El Pegaso ve algo sobre la melena de su amigo era un pedazo de papel.

Ultímate: oye pure, tienes algo en la melena.

Pure: ¿en serio?, toma el papel y lo ve, este decía los horarios de salida de Lotus y aloe.

Ultímate: viejo… tienes unas lindas fans.

Pure: Ho vamos no exageres.

Ultímate: si claro, viejo tienes a dos gemelas, entiendes, gemelas.

Pure: vamos, apenas las conozco no voy a presionarlas.

Ultímate: como quieras.

Mientras con las mane seis y el resto de los destinianos.

Dawn: no volveremos a hacer eso, fue muy vergonzoso.

Insight: a mí me parece que les gusto.

Dawn: aun así...

Las ponis observaban el extraño grupo que eran dawn y sus amigos pero les intrigaba más el nombre que mencionaron en su presentación, así que twiligth tomo la iniciativa y se dispuso a preguntar

Twiligth: oigan chicos…

Dawn: ¿si?

Twiligth: ¿Qué fue eso que dijeron durante su presentación?

Insight: ¿Qué cosa? Dijimos muchas cosas.

Applejack: eso de que eran los "REX" ¿Qué significa eso?

Ultímate: es el nombre de nuestro equipo, significa **Rastreadores. Especializados. Xiaoling.**

Rainbow dash: ¿y que es eso?

Pure: pues el nombre que nos pusimos cuando nos asignaron a.

Dawn: "interrumpe" pure… basta…

Las yeguas se quedaron confundidas por la reacción del corcel.

Twiligth: ¿Qué te pasa dawn?

Dawn: nada… no me pasa nada.

Applejack: aquí me huele a mentira.

Fluttershy: dawn… ¿Qué te pasa?

Dawn: en serio…no me pasa nada.

Zola: dawn…

Dawn: ¿hum?

Zola: no les dijiste sobre eso… ¿verdad?

Rarity: ¿Qué cosa?

Dawn:"baja la cabeza" no… no se los dije…

Rainbow dash: muy bien… ¿Qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo dawn?

Dawn: pues… es… es que…

Twiligth: dawn… dinos que te pasa, recuerda lo que te dije, siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

Dawn: "suspira" es que no es tan fácil de decir.

Zola: dawn… tranquilo, ni siquiera yo estoy libre de eso… tus amigos te apoyamos.

El corcel suspira des animado.

Dawn: bien, les diré pero no aquí, vamos a la biblioteca.

Los ponis se encaminaron a la casa de twiligth.

En la biblioteca.

Zola: wow…aquí hay muchos libros.

Twiligth: ¿tú sabes leer Zola?

Zola: si, Insight, pure y yo sabemos leer, ultímate un poco.

Twiligth: dawn me dijo que él no sabía leer.

Pure: es cierto, ni él ni jinshu saben.

Dawn: de hecho ya se leer, gracias a twiligth.

Spike: "Iba entrando a la sala" y valla que aprendió, después de todo lo despertaba a las cuatro AM.

Dawn:"voltea a ver. a spike" spike… ¿Cómo estas amiguito?

Spike: bien... te extrañe…

Twiligth: spike ven quiero presentarte a los amigos de dawn.

Spike: ¿los amigos de dawn?

Twiligth: si… spike. Ellos son, Zola, pure water, Insight, ultímate flight y jinshu.

Los ponis saludaron al pequeño dragón, menos jinshu.

Spike: entonces ¿son destinianos?

Zola: si pequeño.

Spike: wow… genial, ahora tendré más maestros.

Ultímate: ¿maestros?

Dawn: si, es que le estoy enseñando xiaoumajudo.

Pure: wow… ¿ya eres sensei?

Dawn: se podría decir que si.

Jinshu:"con su cara seria y su actitud fría de siempre" como dije, te estás volviendo débil dawn es increíble que a ti te eligieran como nuestro líder.

Applejack: bien basta de palabra, ahora dawn dinos… ¿Qué eso de los REX y que hacían?

Dawn: bien… les diré… los REX era el nombre que nos dimos al ser asignados a una misión, pero…no era tal como esperábamos.

Twiligth: dinos… ¿que paso?

Rainbow dash: si cuenta.

Dawn: "suspira" bien… pero no es muy feliz.

Pinkie pie: Ho…"dice desanimada"

Dawn: todo comenzó hace siglos, en los días en que estábamos en entrenamiento, en esos tiempos la academia de las fuerzas de defensa enviaba a los reclutas y a los soldados mas experimentaos a diversas misiones, nosotros solo éramos novatos por eso no nos enviaban más que como guarda espaldas y escoltas de ponis importantes, hasta que un día nos asignaron nuestra primera misión de categoría elite. Era una simple misión de reconocimiento, entonces creíamos que ya éramos soldados, nos habían designado para infiltrarnos en territorio hostil, un poni era sospechoso de atentar contra las normas del reino y de llevar información a pain, nuestra misión era buscar puntos de acceso para que las fuerzas de defensa pudieran atacar sin ser detectadas.

Pinkie pie: Ho… una misión secreta…

Insight: eso creíamos…. Pero no era eso.

Twiligth: ¿que quieren decir?

Jinshu: no era una misión secreta… era una misión suicida.

Las yeguas ye dragoncito se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo el kirin.

Rainbow dash: ¿misión suicida?

Dawn: si… nos hicieron creer que estábamos listos para tomar misiones fuera de las tierras el reino, pero solo nos enviaron allí porque éramos prescindibles.

Twiligth: ¿ósea que?

Dawn: nos enviaron a morir…

Fluttershy: Ho… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan malvados?

Zola: era nuestro deber… morir por nuestro pueblo.

Ultímate: pero no contaban con que teníamos habilidades ocultas.

Dawn: cuando nos descubrieron no teníamos tiempo de ser sutiles. Y con lo que aprendimos en la academia y nuestras habilidades natas acabamos en una noche con los traidores.

Zola: al día siguiente cuando los refuerzos nos encontraron, solo quedaban montañas de cadáveres.

Pure: desde entonces nos tomaron en serio y nos enviaban a misiones cada vez mas granes.

Twiligth: ¿ustedes eran?…

Dawn: si… éramos mercenarios, seres criados y entrenados para matar.

Zola: pero nos empezó a desagradar ese estilo de vida.

Dawn: solo obedecíamos ordenes y acabábamos con quien se nos interpusiera.

Ultímate: nuestra reputación llego a conocerse hasta en los rincones más oscuros de las siete islas.

Zola: incluso por nuestra lealtad a nuestro hogar se nos llamo vulgarmente como "perros del reino"

Rarity: que horrible.

Dawn: afortunadamente las cosas mejoraron luego de un tiempo.

Insight: un día, las islas estaban en peligro.

Jinshu: era una guerra contra los red clouds, ni siquiera nosotros junto con las fuerzas de defensa podíamos contra esos tipos.

Pure: fue cuando casi destruyen los ideales de nuestro hogar.

Dawn: pero nuestra amistad era fuerte y nuestros espíritus nobles y los grandes madre- padre nos sonrieron con un milagro, un rayo de luz nos cubrió debelando nuestras verdaderas esencias.

Zola: la paciencia.

Ultímate: el valor.

Pure: la confianza.

Insight: la inocencia.

Jinshu: la voluntad.

Dawn: y el honor.

Zola: Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos asesinos, éramos los encargaos de llevar la justicia a nuestro hogar y asegurarnos de hacer perdurar los ideales de destina y sus islas.

Dawn: éramos, los portadores de los elementos de la justicia, y desde entonces el nombre de los REX ya no era el nombre de una manada de perros ni de unos marginados, era sinónimo de prosperidad y protección para los ponis del mundo.

Las yeguas estaban lagrimeando de emoción por la historia de los corceles.

Rainbow: wow… ustedes son increíbles.

Pure: no lo somos señorita rainbow dash, solo somos unos marginados que buscaban su lugar en el mundo.

Rarity: ¿marginados?

Dawn: si es que, cada uno tenemos una historia, ya conocen sobre mí y mi maldición, pero aun no conocen toda mi historia ni las historias de mis amigos.

Twiligth: ¿les importaría contarnos?

Los corceles se miraron como decidiendo si quería contar sobre sus infortunios.

Zola: yo estoy de acuerdo, el pasado es el pasado y no puede herirnos ni evitar que vivamos el presente y deseemos un mejor futuro.

Ultímate: para fines prácticos significa que si.

Pure: además no hay mucho que contar.

Pinkie pie: pues que eran antes de ser los REX.

Dawn: cada uno éramos unos niños cuando nos hicimos las reputaciones de los seis más buscados de las siete islas, no teníamos más de nueve años y ya había recompensa por nosotros,

Twiligth: ¿Qué? ¿Los buscaban siendo tan pequeños?

Insight: mi hermano no era tan pequeño, tenia trece años cuando llego a la academia, es el mayor de nosotros.

Applejack: ¿que edad tienes jinshu?

Jinshu: contando los cinco mil años que llevo atrapado, tengo cinco mil veinticuatro años de edad.

Twiligth: vaya… ¿y por que los buscaban?

Pure: yo… era un pirata… saqueaba barcos.

Ultímate: a mí me buscaban por un delito muy tonto.

Pinkie pie: ¿Por qué te buscaban?

Ultímate: me buscaban por robar, mi velocidad me permitía tomar todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie me detuviera, pero clouds moon sensei lo logro y me dieron dos opciones, unirme a las fuerzas de defensa o ir a prisión y obvio elegí el reclutamiento.

Zola: mi pueblo ha practicado la herbomancia por generaciones entre los chamanes y chamanas, pero se comenzó a decir que eso era un arte oscura por lo que se prohibió, pero yo continúe estudiándolo, por eso me buscaban.

Insight: a mí porque se creía que yo era un espíritu vengativo por mi color blanco y mis ojos, todos me temían menos mi hermano.

Dawn: a mí porque mi súper fuerza se consideraba peligrosa y no correrían el riesgo de que pudiera usarla para el mal.

Twiligth: y a ti jinshu. ¿Por que te buscaban?

Jinshu: porque mi padre era una gran basura.

Las yeguas quedaron confundías por la respuesta el kirin.

Fluttershy: disculpa pero… ¿Qué tiene tu padre?

Jinshu: lo que tiene… o más bien lo que no tiene es la decencia de venir a ayudar a su esposa y su hijo cuando más lo necesitaban.

Twiligth: no entiendo.

Dawn: jinshu… no tienes que decirles se lo digo yo… con tu permiso claro…

El kirin solo desvió la mirada dando a entender que no le importa.

Dawn: bien… lo que de ocurre es que jinshu es un kirin de primera generación.

Applejack: ¿primera generación?

Dawn: si… verán por lo general los kirins nacen de un padre y una madre kirin. Pero jinshu es el primero de su generación pues como ya saben su madre era una unicornio… pero su padre…

Las yeguas prestaban mucha atención mientras decían al unisonó: ¿Siii?

El corcel guardo silencio por unos segundos.

Zola se acerca y le toca el hombro a dawn en señal de apoyo.

Dawn: su padre no era un kirin… era un dragón.

Las ponis se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar la verdadera identidad del padre de jinshu.

Twiligth: un… ¿un dragón?

Zola: si combinas un unicornio con un dragón, sale un kirin.

Dawn: pero se considero que el amor entre un poni y un dragón era blasfemia y fueron desterrados de las islas del metal done se habían establecido.

Jinshu: "hablo con su típica voz seria y sin emociones" cuando mi padre nos abandono a mi madre y a mi yo tenía cinco meses de edad, luego de que cumplí cuatro años mi madre se enamoro de un militar, un unicornio y luego de un año nació Insight un mes después de que cumplí cinco años.

Spike: espera... entonces ¿una poni y un dragón pueden tener bebés?

Jinshu: mira niño si vas a tener hijos con una poni no seas una basura de padre, ama a tus hijos, o jamás te lo perdonaran, créeme hablo por experiencia.

Fluttershy: pobrecito.

Los ponis guardaron silencio hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

Jinshu: dawn…

Dawn: ¿si?

Jinshu: peleemos…

Los ponis no entendían por que el repentino cambio de tema.

Dawn: ¿pelear? ¿Ahora?

Jinshu: si… no olvides que me debes una pelea, si es que este mundo no te debilito.

Dawn: bien… pero no en el pueblo, han estado reconstruyendo.

Jinshu: ¿entonces donde?

Dawn:" sonríe" sígueme.

Los ponis salen de la biblioteca y se encaminan a la pradera y de allí llegan al campo de entrenamientos de dawn.

Ultímate: valla, ¿aquí es donde has entrenado desde que fuiste liberado?

Dawn: si…

Jinshu: ya deja de hablar, y más te vale que pelees con todas tus fuerzas o no te lo perdonare insecto.

Dawn: descuida… lo hare.

Las yeguas y el pequeño dragón se acercan a ver la pelea.

Twiligth: ¿Por qué jinshu quiere pelear con dawn de repente?

Pure: siempre fue así.

Rainbow dash: ¿en serio? ¿Por Qué?

Zola: antes de que dawn llegara a la academia jinshu era el más fuerte, pero cuando dawn hizo una demostración de fuerza descubrió que ambos tenían la misma, pero jinshu es muy orgulloso para aceptar la competencia, así que entreno día y noche a tal punto de casi no dormir ni comer, siempre con el objetivo de superar a dawn, en las misiones él las veía como pruebas para comparar sus fuerzas pero siempre empataban o era superado por dawn, y cuando creía que ya lo había logrado dawn no se rendía y entrenaba mas duro para seguir adelante, y jinshu no quería quedarse atrás, desde entonces tiene el objetivo de vencer a dawn en una pelea para demostrar que es un verdadero kirin.

Twiligth: hay que admirar su espíritu de perseverancia.

Rainbow dash: no es tan malo ser algo competitivo.

Mientras con los rivales.

Jinshu: es hora de demostrar quién es más fuerte, veraz que el metal siempre supera a la tierra.

Dawn: sin la tierra ni as piedras no existiría el metal jinshu.

El kirin se enfada.

Jinshu: DEJA DE HABLAR Y PELEAAAAAA.

El kirin expulsa mana naranja provocando un terremoto, y aventándose en contra el corcel a quien le da un golpe en el rostro enterrándolo en el suelo.

Las yeguas observaban como su amigo tenía en cuerpo entero dentro del piso.

Twiligth: ¿está loco? Puede matarlo.

Ultímate: así son siempre, créeme estará bien.

En la pelea.

Jinshu: como te dije… este mundo te debilito… ya no posees las fuerzas que antes tenías.

Dawn: Toma el casco de jinshu y con esfuerzo lo quita de su cara" ¿eso crees? En segundos se impulsa hacia arriba dándole una patada al kirin en el estomago manándolo a volar cayendo del otro lado del campo de entrenamientos.

Jinshu: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Dawn: no…

Jinshu: entonces pelea…

Se lanzan uno contra el otro lanzándose patadas y golpes que esquivaban, desviaban y detenían, siendo ocasionalmente alcanzados por un golpe del rival.

Las yeguas y los corceles miraban la pelea que parecía no acabar.

Dawn: "da un golpe con el casco izquierdo pero es detenido por jinshu quien responde con un rodillazo el cual también es detenido por dawn.

Jinshu: aun no peleas con todo lo que tienes.

Dawn: tu tampoco.

Jinshu: entonces… no tendré piedad, vuelve a expulsar mana mandando a dawn a volar, interceptándolo dándole una patada ascendente en el lomo, luego junta sus cascos delanteros dándole un golpe en la nuca acabando con un golpe en el estomago dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Jinshu: eres débil… siempre lo fuiste.

Dawn: ji…jinshu.

El kirin voltea.

Dawn: "se pone de pie con esfuerzo" no… me voy… a rendir…"grita con furia" NO SOY DEBIL.

Este expulsa maná que hace temblar el piso transformándose en súper destiniano asombrando a sus amigos y al kirin, pero por el dolor del golpe regresa a la normalidad y se cae.

Sus amigos corrieron a ayudarlo.

Pure: dawn… ¿estás bien?

Dawn: si…algo adolorido…pero estoy bien.

Pure: ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?

Rainbow dash: solo fue la transformación de súper destiniano. "lo dice con orgullo"

Zola: increíble… la leyenda era cierta.

Ultímate: genial mi mejor amigo es un súper destiniano.

Insight: y mi hermano lo venció. "dice orgulloso y feliz"

Al voltear descubrieron que el kirin había desaparecido.

Twiligth: ¿dónde está jinshu?

Dawn: siempre hace eso… denle tiempo, ya regresara.

Fluttershy: dawn… ¿estás bien?

Dawn: si… eso me trajo recuerdos, "se ríe por unos segundos pero el dolor de los golpes lo detiene" huj… y dolía igual.

Fluttershy: por favor… ya no te arriesgues tanto.

Dawn: lo intentare.

Fluttershy: bien… es un comienzo.

Se acerca al rostro de dawn y lo besa en los labios.

Zola: ojala todos encontremos la felicidad que dawn disfruta hoy.

Los amantes se separan.

Dawn: te amo…

Fluttershy: y yo a ti.

Twiligth: esto de pelear entre ustedes ¿es algo normal para ustedes?

Zola, pure, Insight y ultímate: no sabes cuánto…"dicen al unisonó"

Los once ponis rieron todos juntos.

Mientras en el bosque, el kirin estaba furioso.

Jinshu: MALDITO SEAS DAWN… "golpea un árbol literalmente haciéndolo astillas, pensando" ¿cómo puede ser que cada vez que estoy por superarte, te burles de mi haciendo algo como eso?...un súper destiniano… ya me arte de ti gusano… esto no se quedara así… entrenare y me convertiré en un súper destiniano también y tendré mi batalla perfecta… "sale de sus pensamientos y grita" YO SOY UN KIRIN DESTINIANOOOOOO…

Jinshu sufre por dentro y lo ahoga con ira, quizás en este nuevo mundo aprenda más que sentir rencor, pero eso solo lo dirá el tiempo.

**Así concluye el capítulo 3 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	4. estableciéndose en ponyville

**Estableciéndose en ponyville.**

Era ya la 13: 45 PM dawn y jinshu acababan de tener un enfrentamiento por una vieja costumbre competitiva, en la pradera los destinianos y las mane seis ayudaban a dawn a ponerse de pie por el dolor de los golpes propinados por el kirin, sin embargo el día aun continuaba y las emociones prometían seguir llegando.

En la cabaña de fluttershy.

Zola: ¿así que aquí estás viviendo dawn?

Dawn: "estaba recostado en el sofá con un trapo húmedo sobre la frente" si, vivo con fluttershy.

Pure: felicidades amigo, tienes una prometida, un bebé en camino, una vida tranquila y un futuro en esta aldea, conseguiste tu sueño.

Fluttershy: ¿que sueño?

Pure: cuando nos volvimos amigos, dawn nos conto que tenía un sueño.

Flashback.

En la academia de las fuerzas de defensa, seis de los novatos entrenaban cuando uno decidió matar más rápido el tiempo con una conversación.

Pure:" hacia flexiones" hoye dawn…

Dawn: "hacia abdominales" ¿Qué?

Pure: ¿Por qué aceptaste unirte a las fuerzas de defensa?

Dawn: porque tengo un objetivo.

Zola:" practicaba equilibrio sobre unos troncos" Ho. Quieres decir un sueño.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Ultímate:" hacia flexiones con las alas" si… por ejemplo, mi sueño es encontrar a una linda yegua que quiera salir conmigo.

Jinshu: "levantaba pesas con la boca y responde con su actitud fría" como siempre ustedes solo dicen estupideces…"se da media vuelta continua entrenando, ya no participaría de la conversación"

Dawn: "deja de hacer abdominales y camina hacia un saco de boxeo el cual comienza a golpear" valla que amargado.

Zola: bien, mi sueño es estudiar medicina y volverme un doctor como mi tío, y tener un campo de plantas y vivir con una chica que le gusten las plantas.

Ultímate: "toma una pesa con las alas y comienza a levantarla" viejo, tienes gustos muy raros en cuanto a chicas.

Zola: ¿Qué tienes de malo mis gustos?

Ultímate: para empezar, no creo que haya chicas que sean mitad planta o que controlen las plantas como tú lo haces.

Zola: se vale soñar, ¿no?

Pure: "se acerca a dawn" ¿y cuál es tu sueño dawn? ¿Qué esperas conseguir?

Dawn: yo quiero… venganza…

Zola: el rencor es algo muy difícil de llevar, es algo que un guerrero no puede permitirse tener.

Dawn: pero es todo lo que tengo.

Pure: pero, ¿no quieres algo mejor? Si consigues tu venganza, solo la disfrutaras por un tiempo.

Dawn: ¿y que es un sueño para ti?

Zola: un sueño es algo de lo que estarás feliz y orgulloso de haber alcanzado. ¿Tú estarás orgulloso de haber alcanzado tu venganza?

Dawn: "lo piensa" no… no mucho.

Insight: "hacia taichí" y entonces… ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Dawn: "mira el cielo y recuerda a su madre y sus palabras y responde" quiero enamorarme, casarme y formar una familia… y vivir siempre en paz cuidando de mis hijos y de mi esposa y protegiendo nuestro hogar… ese… es mi sueño.

Fin del flashback.

Fluttershy: haaaw… ¿y se cumplió tu sueño? "dice jugando"

Dawn: no…

Fluttershy se preocupo por la respuesta de su novio, cuando el corcel se acerco a ella y la besó en los labios, luego de unos segundos se separaron.

Dawn: mi sueño no se cumplió… lo mejoraste tanto que se volvió uno completamente diferente y ese nuevo sueño… si se cumplió.

Fluttershy: "acaricia el rostro de dawn con el suyo" ¿y que sueño es ahora?

Dawn: casarme… con una angelical poni.

Fluttershy: y si me caso contigo. ¿Me amaras por siempre?

Dawn: ¿esto responde tu pregunta?

Vuelve a besarla.

Fluttershy: si…

Los ponis observaban la romántica escena.

Ultímate:"se acerca a twiligth" sabes… me gustan las chicas cultas… que dices si le echamos un ojo a un librito de romance.

Se acerca más e intenta tocarle los flancos pero es levitado por la magia de la alicornio.

Twiligth: "con cara de fastidio" ni siquiera pienses en hacer eso amigo.

Ultímate: eres lista, eso me gusta.

Twiligth saca a ultímate con su magia por una ventana y lo arroja sobre la basura.

Ultímate:" se levanta y se sacude la basura de encima" valla, hoy en día las chicas son muy mojigatas.

En el bosque.

Jinshu caminaba por el bosque.

Jinshu: dawn… no creas que esto acabo… tendré mi pelea perfecta.

El kirin continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucha un sonido de alguien pidiendo ayuda.

El kirin se acerco mientras permanecía escondido detrás de unos árboles lo bastante grandes para disimular su gran tamaño.

Lo que vio era a una joven yegua, Daisy. Siendo atacada por un corcel de color rojo era igual a big Mac en complexión pero este tenía melena negra y un parche en el ojo, su cutie mark era un símbolo masculino.

Corcel: vamos linda no te resista, "forcejeaba el corcel tratando de someterla" tengo algo que quiero darte justo entre medio de tus piernas, solo ábrelas y recíbelo.

Daisy: NO… NO QUIERO.

Corcel: vamos solo te dolerá unos minutos.

Daisy: NO…ALEJATE… NO.

Corcel: voy a ayudarte a estrenar esa estrecha flor tuya.

La sujeta por detrás arrojadora al piso y final mente la inmoviliza y la coloca boca abajo.

Corcel: listo, ¿vez que fáciles son las cosas cuando cooperas? Ahora vamos a jugar un poco.

Daisy: NO...NO…AYUDA… AYUDENMEN POR FAVOR… "estaba llorando"

Corcel: mmm…me gusta cuando gritan…el sexo no sería igual sin algunos gritos.

El corcel la tomo de los flancos y le abrió las piernas mientras iba acercando su erecto miembro a la intimidad de la yegua, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió un golpe que lo envió diez metros de donde estaba la yegua.

Daisy aprovecho ese misterioso suceso para levantarse y escapar.

Corcel: ¿Quién me hizo eso?... ¿Quién me golpeo?

De repente frente a él aparece jinshu.

Corcel: ¿Quién eres tu idiota?

Pero el kirin no respondió.

Corcel: ¿tú fuiste quien me golpeo?

Pero el kirin aun no respondía.

Corcel: ¿sabes quién soy yo? Soy muscle, el corcel más peligroso en equestria, sabes esa yegua parecía estar deliciosa, y sin los bobos de los hermanos Hamer por aquí mi reputación como el corcel más buscado de equestria crecerá y esa chica seria mi victima numero 63, veinte más que esos bobos hermanos, y tu me arrebataste esa presa.

El kirin decidió hablar…

Jinshu: eres un enfermo… esa chica te dijo que no y tu la ibas a violar…

Muscle: si, parecía virgen y esas son las mejores, hacerlas sangrar es la mejor parte, volverlas mujeres me hace sentir bien.

Jinshu: basuras como tu deberían desaparecer de este mundo…

Muscle: ¿me estas amenazando?

Jinshu: no…te estoy condenando…

El kirin corre a gran velocidad y le da una patada en el mentón al corcel enviándolo hacia arriba, luego dirige su atención a la caída de este y se coloca debajo de done caería. Comenzó a tomar aire y exhalo por la boca una ráfaga de fuego que calcino vivo al corcel hasta que de él no quedo más que un cadáver carbonizado que se convirtió en cenizas.

Jinshu:" serio" la pureza de una joven no debe ser arrebatada por la fuerza, merecías este destino basura.

El corcel retomo su camino hacia el pueblo.

En ponyville.

Dawn ya se sentía mejor y salieron a caminar por el mercado, mientras un grupo de yeguas tenían una conversación con su amiga que había llegado tarde a trabajar.

Rose: Daisy… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por que tardaste tanto?

Daisy: fue horrible… estaba en el bosque cortando flores cuando un malvado poni me atrapo e intento…

Colgate: ¿Qué?

Daisy: quiso abusar de mí.

Carrot: Ho cielos.

Rose: ¿estás bien?

Daisy: si, por fortuna, creo que se tropezó y pude huir.

Carrot: ¿creen que siga por aquí?

Aparece jinshu caminando.

Jinshu: no… ya no está por aquí. "comenta sin parar de caminar hasta alejarse de ellas"

Las yeguas vieron al corcel.

Carrot: ¿Quién era ese?

Mientras, los REX y las mane seis paseaban tranquilamente cuando divisan al kirin.

Dawn: jinshu… ¿Dónde estuviste?

El kirin no le respondió.

Applejack: sabes amigo. Tendrías más amigos si no fueras tan gruñón hasta podrías conseguirte una novia.

Jinshu: "responde con su actitud típica" no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

El kirin se une al grupo solo por costumbre y no por acompañarlos.

Fluttershy: Ho vamos estoy segura de que tienes un buen corazón y que algún día se lo entregaras a alguna poni que ames.

Jinshu: será mejor que te metas en tus asuntos niña.

Dawn: oye cálmate, no le hables así a ella.

Jinshu: CALLATE. TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME COMO HABLARLE A LOS DEMAS.

Dawn: te estás metiendo con mi novia, le gritas y le hablas como si no fuera nadie, ten más respeto.

Los ponis que pasaban por allí veían la acalorada discusión de los destinianos.

Zola: calma dawn… recuerda, somos colegas.

Insight: también cálmate hermano, recuerda que gracias a dawn salimos de los cristales.

El kirin desvió la mirada y dio por terminada la discusión.

Twiligth:"quiso cambiar el tema para cortar la tención del momento" bien… chicos… ¿ya saben done van a quedarse?

Los corceles se detuvieron en seco.

Zola: es cierto, aun no tenemos dónde hospedarnos.

Pure: ¿done vamos a quedarnos?

Applejack: pueden quedarse en la biblioteca, claro si a twiligth no le molesta.

Twiligth: en absoluto.

Insight: genial, ¿escuchaste hermano? Viviremos en una biblioteca.

Jinshu: yo no necesito su caridad, vi una cueva a un kilometro en las afueras del pueblo, allí estaré bien.

Rarity: ¿vivirás en una fría, oscura, sucia y húmeda cueva?

Jinshu:"responde con su típica actitud "si, si acepto su compasión me volveré blando, me niego a caer tan bajo…

Los ponis no entendían al kirin pero mejor lo dejaron así.

Twiligth: bien, esta decidido, con gusto los hospedare en la biblioteca.

Los corceles ya tenían un lugar donde quedarse, el día había pasado rápido, ya eran las 16:00 PM.

Ultímate: "paseaba por los puestos el mercado" que lindo pueblo.

De pronto ve a una yegua de color violeta claro y melena morada, Berry punch, quien intentaba llevar sus compras a su casa pero llevaba tantas que casi se le caían, el Pegaso se le acerco y se ofreció a ayudarla.

Ultímate: "se acerca a la poni" ¿necesitas ayuda preciosa?

Berry: "ve al corcel" Em…si…

Ultímate: pues permíteme.

El corcel toma barias bolsas y levanta vuelo siguiendo a la yegua hasta su casa.

Berry: gracias…

Ultímate: ultímate… ultímate flight.

Berry: soy Berry punch.

Ultímate: sabes linda, me gustaría invitarte a una velada, ya sabes… tú, yo y la luz de las velas, ¿que dices?

Berry: me gustaría, pero tengo planes con mis amigas.

Ultímate: Ho… que lastima… ben siempre podremos otro día.

Berry: si, buena idea.

La yegua cerró la puerta y seguido el Pegaso emprendió vuelo.

Ultímate: bien, creo que me gustara vivir aquí.

Mientras el destiniano volaba vio una escuela. En donde un pequeño Pegaso muy delgado intentaba volar.

Featherweight: ya casi… ya casi… "había levantado vuelo por encima de la escuela, pero se desvió y golpeo la campana la cual perdió el seguro, rodando y cayendo"

El Pegaso voló en picada quitando a los niños del camino el pesado elemento.

Los niños abrieron los ojos y lo primero que vieron fue al Pegaso celeste.

Scootaloo: rainbow nos salvo.

El corcel miro a los niños y respondió.

Ultímate: no niña, yo no soy rainbow dash.

Sweetie belle: ¿Quién es usted?

Ultímate:"coloca a los niños en el suelo" soy el héroe del viento, la velocidad echa carne y la justicia encarnada en un bello corcel… yo soy…"levanta vuelo y hace una pose de de victoria poniendo sus cascos delanteros sobre sus caderas y mirando hacia arriba con mirada de triunfo" ULTIMATE FLIGHT, EL DESTINIANO DEL VIENTO.

Los niños observaban al Pegaso atomitos por quien afirmaba ser.

Apple bloom: eso no es posible, dawn es el último destiniano.

Ultímate:"voló hacia la potranca" ¿conoces a dawn?

Sweetie belle: si, es nuestro maestro.

Ultímate: ¿son pupilas de dawn?

Scootaloo: ¿conoces a dawn?

Ultímate: claro, es mi amigo.

Apple bloom: ¿significa que tienen los mismos poderes?

Ultímate: claro.

Scootaloo: demuéstralo, "dijo desafiante"

Ultímate: OK.

El Pegaso retrocedió hacia unos árboles, y allí se puso en pose de combate abriendo las patas y encorvando la espalda.

Ultímate: Haaa. "Comenzó a hablar solo repitiendo, eso pero luego comenzó a gritar, primero en voz media alta, hasta que sus gritos ya eran tan altos que se escuchaban a lo lejos"

Con las mane seis y los destinianos.

Dawn: ¿sintieron eso?

Zola: es el maná de ultímate.

Insight: ¿creen que este en problemas?

Zola: no… no está usando todo su poder.

De regreso a la escuela.

El maná el Pegaso ya levantaba nubes de polvo y pequeñas rocas, y creaba mini ráfagas de aire que movían las copas de los árboles.

Ultímate: HAAAAAAA.

De un poderoso grito expuso maná amarillo.

Ultímate: ¿Qué LES PARESE? ¿AUN CREEN QUE DAWN ES EL ULTIMO ESTINIANO QUE EXISTE?

La fuerza del maná era tan grande que envió a volar a dos potrancas, diamond tiara y silver spoon.

Ultímate: Ho rayos, ahora si lo arruine.

El Pegaso uso su velocidad y atrapo en el aire a las niñas.

Ultímate: ¿están bien pequeñas?

Las niñas vieron al corcel que las había salvado.

Diamond tiara: si… estoy bien, "dice acurrucándose en su pecho"

Silver spoon: mi héroe. "hace lo mismo que tiara"

Ultímate: Em… de nada…

Las coloca delicadamente sobre el suelo.

Ultímate: bien creo que mejor ya me voy, adiós. "saluda a silver spoon dándole un apretón de casco y sale volando"

Los niños se quedaron viendo a su nuevo amigo alejarse.

Mientras con otras dos ponis.

Tira y silver spoon estaban sentadas en el suelo viendo al corcel alejarse mientras suspiran.

Tiara: que guapo.

Silver spoon: no volveré a lavarme este casco.

De regreso con nuestros amigos.

Ultímate llegaba volando.

Dawn: ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por que elevaste tu maná?

Ultímate: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que expulse maná, tenía mucho acumulado.

Twiligth: bien, ¿quieren beber algo?

Dawn: claro.

Ultímate: si.

Zola e Insight: si por favor.

Pure: claro.

Jinshu: como sea… está bien.

Los ponis se encaminaron a una heladería done ordenaron unas malteadas, jinshu solo pidió agua.

Pinkie pie: hoye… ¿Por qué no pediste una malteada?

Jinshu: odio los dulces.

Pinkie pe: "se sobresalta" ¿QUÉ?

Applejack: ¿y porque pediste tantos postres en la pastelería y en la tienda de donas?

Jinshu: Han pasado cinco mil años desde la última vez que comí, solo lo hice por mantener las fuerzas, no porque me gustara lo que comía.

Rainbow dash: wow… en verdad eres un amargado.

El kirin se levanta y se aleja el local.

Ultímate: que suerte.

Dawn: ¿Qué suerte de que? ¿De que siempre se esté enojando por todo lo que le dicen? "pregunta con seriedad"

Ultímate: no, que suerte que el agua es gratis, así no tendremos que pagar lo que el bebió.

Los ponis continuaron disfrutando de su día, sin darle mucha importancia a las actitudes del kirin.

Luego de unos minutos entre risas y anécdotas los ponis pagaron lo que bebieron y salieron del local.

Twiligth: bien, ¿a dónde quieren ir a conocer ahora?

Ultímate: "se acerca a pinkie" pues… ¿tú donde Quisieras ir linda?

Poco a poco le iba acariciando los flancos hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza, pero este vino de parte del unicornio.

Insight: MI HERMANO NO ESTA AQUÍ, PERO NO SE TE OCURRA PASARTE CON LA SEÑORITA PINKIE.

Las yeguas observaban como el tranquilo unicornio se convertía en una furia.

Ultímate: "se sobaba la cabeza" ouch… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pequeño y tener tanta fuerza?

Insight: aprendí de mi hermano.

Pinkie: gracias por cuidarme tanto. "se acerca al rostro e Insight y lo besa en la mejilla"

Insight: "se le agradan e iluminan los ojos" de nada.

Se lleva el casco a la mejilla sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos se estaban yendo sin él.

Insight: hey, espérenme.

El día paso normalmente, ya eran las 19: 46.

En la biblioteca.

Twiligth: bien ¿disfrutaron su primer día en ponyville?

Insight: claro, este lugar es increíble.

Applejack: que bueno, que les guste, porque des de ahora vivirán aquí.

Pure: pero, ¿donde dormiremos?

Twiligth: Pues, solo hay una cama extra.

Ultímate: "se le prende el foco y se le ocurre una idea con un pensamiento pervertido" bien la compartiremos.

Twiligth: genial, porque casi es hora de dormir.

Rarity: es cierto, tengo que tener mi sueño de belleza.

Applejack: y yo tengo que despertar temprano para atender el campo de manzanas.

Los ponis regresaban a sus casas, antes de irse dawn ayudo a twiligth a colocar la cama extra para sus amigos.

Dawn: buenas noches chicos, los veo mañana.

Los destinianos se despidieron de su amigo.

En la biblioteca solo quedaron los cuatro destinianos, el pequeño dragón y twiligth, quienes se preparaban para ir a dormir.

Twiligth: bien pueden ponerse cómodos chicos, ¿alguno necesita usar el baño?

Zola: no, ¿Por qué?

Twiligth: me daré un baño.

Insight: descuide señorita twiligth, no tenemos ganas por ahora.

Twiligth: bien, buenas noches.

Insight: que amable es twiligth ¿no chicos?

Pure: es muy atenta.

Zola: oigan chicos creo que algo le pasa a ultímate.

Al Pegaso le salía sangre de la nariz al imaginarse a la alicornio totalmente empapadas mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo.

Luego de unos minutos twiligth salió del baño con una bata morada con detalles blancos en las mangas y cuello y una toalla en la melena,

Ultímate: bien… creo que ya hay que ir a dormir.

Twiligth: si, eres muy amable al acceder compartir la cama. "dice con una sonrisa"

Ultímate: ¿bromeas?, la compartiría por siempre.

Twiligth: genial, ya está resuelto.

Ultímate: "pensando" esto se pondrá caliente.

Ya tarde en la noche spike y twiligth dormían en sus respectivas camas, mientras los cuatro destinianos dormían en la cama extra, Zola en la orilla derecha, ultímate y pure en el medio e Insight de los pies de la orilla izquierda.

Ultímate: esto no es lo que tenía en mente.

Pure levanta la pata y abraza a ultímate mientras Insight, quien se acomodaba dormido gira poniendo su casco en la cara del Pegaso.

Ultímate: ¿esto podría ser peor?

Zola se acomoda poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ultímate.

Ultímate: bien ahora si que no puede ser peor.

Le cae una goa en la cara.

Ultímate: ¿tienen goteras aquí?

Al ver hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que la cebra lo estaba babeando.

Ultímate: demonios, al menos ahora si ya no sé.

Antes de terminar de hablar, pure comienza a roncar e Insight a hablar dormido.

Insight:"dormido" señorita pinkie… espere… por favor nos van a ver. "mueve la pata dándole una patada al Pegaso en las nueces"

Por el dolor de la patada se desmallo.

Mientras en una cueva a un kilometro de las fueras de ponyville.

Jinshu: "mira el cielo nocturno" mañana será un nuevo día, y comenzare con mis entrenamientos.

Se mete en la cueva y se acuesta a dormir.

Jinshu: buenas noches Insight.

Dicho esto el kirin cierra los ojos y cae dormido.

El primer día que los destinianos tuvieron en ponyville tuvo sus altos y bajos, pero aun no acaban las aventuras para nuestros héroes.

**Así concluye el capítulo 4 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	5. Un kelpie enamorado?

**Un kelpie enamorado?.**

El sol salía en ponyville, un nuevo día comienza y con este la promesa de estar lleno de sorpresas por parte de los nuevos residentes del pueblo, los destinianos.

En la biblioteca.

Lentamente twiligth despertaba para dar inicio a su día.

En la cama extra solo dos de los corceles aun dormían, Insight y ultímate, la alicornio busco con la vista a la cebra y al kelpie, cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo, Zola estaba leyendo sentado en el sillón.

La poni bajo las escaleras saludando a la cebra con un buenos día, la cebra le devolvió el saludo.

Twiligth: buenos días Zola.

Zola: buenos días princesa twiligth.

Twiligth: por favor, solo llámame twiligth.

Zola: como desee.

Twiligth: ¿dónde está pure?

Zola: le gusta la humedad de la mañana y salió a galopar.

En las calles de ponyville los negocios aun estaban por abrir, el kelpie caminaba tranquilamente admirando las casas que de cierta forma le recordaba a las casas de destinia.

Poco a poco el poni de agua iba perdiéndose en la nostalgia.

Pure: "pensando" que bien cae esto, hace tanto que no daba un paseo tranquilamente.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar que conocía bien.

Pure: Ho… es el SPA donde trabajan las señoritas aloe y Lotus... son unas chicas muy amables, creo que les hare una visita.

El kelpie entro en el establecimiento.

Allí ya habían ponis, muy pocos, pero eran los que empezaban su día con un arreglo matutino, también habían algunos empleados, y en la recepción se encontraba Lotus atendiendo a una poni cuando ve entrar al kelpie.

Lotus: Pure, hola. "lo saluda contenta"

Pure: hola señorita Lotus.

Lotus: "sale de detrás del mostrador" ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Pure: vine a visitarlas y también porque quiero disculparme por la actitud de mi amigo, si no hubiera….bueno… ya saben, no hubieran estado en peligro.

Lotus: está bien pure, no hay problema, al menos nos salvaste, eso es suficiente disculpa.

Pure: si… bueno… de todas formas quisiera hacer algo para compensar lo que casi pasa por causa de mi amigo.

Del salón de masajes del otro lado salía aloe, cuando ve que su hermana está hablando con pure.

Aloe: PURE"corre y salta abrazando y derribando al corcel"

Pure: "estaba tirado en el piso con aloe sobre el" hola señorita aloe…

Aloe: sabía que volverías…"abraza mas fuerte al poni"

Lotus: aloe por favor, déjalo levantarse.

Aloe: Ho… lo siento…"se levanta ruborizada"

Pure: "se levanta" no es nada…

Aloe: ¿y de que hablaban?

Lotus: mejor vamos a un lugar más privado para hablar.

Caminaron dentro del SPA hasta llegar a un cuarto privado que decía solo empleadas, era un salón de descanso con una mesa para café blanca, dos sillones y un sofá del mismo color y una barra como la de un BAR pero esta surtía jugo de manzana, también había plantas decorticas un refrigerador y lo adornaba una alfombra celeste y rosa.

Aloe: bien ahora dime pure, a que se debe tu visita.

Lotus: pure quiere compensarnos por lo que sucedió ayer.

Pure: no juzguen a mi amigo con dureza por favor, es su forma de ser y con gusto hablare con él, pero aun así quiero hacer algo por ustedes para estar más tranquilo de conciencia.

Aloe: y ¿Qué quieres hacer? "Lo dice con un tono seductor mientras se acerca al rostro del kelpie"

Pure: ha…ha…no…no sé… lo que ustedes… quieran.

Aloe: mmm… ¿en serio lo que nosotras queramos?

Lotus:" se pone detrás de pure abrazándolo" porque se nos ocurren un par de cosas.

Pure: "sudaba de los nervios ya que nunca había tenido tan cerca a una chica" co…co…como cuales…

Las yeguas se acercaron a sus oídos y le susurraron, cosa que hizo que el kelpie cambiara de verde a rojo al escuchar lo que las ponis le pedían hacer.

Pure: ¿que…quieren… que…yo… yo les…les haga… q…que?

Lotus: "besa la cara el corcel subiendo hasta su oreja la cual comienza a mordisquear con suavidad, luego deja de hacerlo y le dice al oído" ¿a cuál de las dos quieres primero?

Pure: Ha… yo…no… no se…es que… yo…bueno…

Aloe se acerca tomando el rostro de pure y lo besa a en los labios metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, mientras Lotus le besaba el cuello a pure, por la falta de aire la yegua se separa de los labios del corcel.

Aloe: y… ¿a cuál de las dos quieres tener primero?

Pure: Em… yo… en realidad…no…no se que decir…

Lotus: está bien…"empuja al corcel sobre el sofá dejándolo boca arriba" podemos las dos a la vez, ¿cierto aloe?

Aloe: por su puesto.

Las yeguas se sentaron junto al kelpie, Lotus besaba a pure en los labios mientras aloe pasaba su lengua por el cuello y pecho del corcel, pure recargaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mientras se sentía en el paraíso al tener a las yeguas pasando sus bocas y sus lenguas por su cuerpo, de pronto volvió en si, sabía que no era el momento.

Pure: es…esperen… por favor…

Las yeguas se detuvieron.

Lotus: ¿que pasa pure?

Pure: por favor… ya no hagan eso…

Aloe: pero pure…pensamos que lo disfrutabas…

Pure: lo hago… pero… no podemos hacer esto…

Lotus: ¿Por qué?

Aloe: ¿Es porque somos dos y no puedes decidir con quién estar?

Pure extiende sus cascos a las yeguas, estas los toman y se sientan junto a él.

Pure: jamás me habían hecho algo como lo que ustedes me hicieron.

Aloe: ¿y no te gusto?

Pure: si… pero…

Lotus: ¿pero?

Pure: pero… no se que sentir… ustedes me gustan.

Lotus y aloe: ¿enserio? "dicen con ilusión"

Pure: pero… quiero llevar las cosas con calma.

Aloe: ¿con cuál de las dos?

Pure: a los kelpies se nos permite tener más de una pareja, pero… no sé cómo debo sentirme…

Pure se levanta del sofá.

Pure: Volveré a verlas cuando no estén en horas de trabajo "dice sonriendo"

Las yeguas caen en la cuenta de que descuidaron a los clientes.

Lotus: Ho…es cierto estábamos en horas de trabajo.

Aloe: tenemos que volver.

Pure: bien cuando terminen su turno si quieren podemos salir, las veo luego.

Lotus: "sonríe" me parece bien.

Aloe: de acuerdo.

Pure: bien, pues… mejor ya me voy.

Lotus y aloe: ESPERA…

Pure: ¿Qué pasa?

Las ponis se acercaron a pure y le dieron un beso en los labios al mismo tiempo.

Lotus y aloe: adiós…"le guiñan un ojo y salen del cuarto"

Pure:" sale un minuto después de la habitación y luego del local"…tengo que ir a ver a dawn.

En el mercado el kelpie caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos y los sentimientos que le enredaban las ideas, no sabía que hacer, apenas había llegado el día anterior y ya tenía conflictos emociónales.

Pure:"se acerca al puesto de flores y las huele" ¿Cuánto cuestan estas flores?

Rose: Ho o… a alguien lo pico el insecto del amor…

Pure: ¿me pico un insecto?... ¿Dónde? "el no entendía la expresión y comenzó a buscar algún rastro de picaduras"

Rose: no, es solo una expresión.

Pure: ¿una expresión?

Rose: si… y quien es la afortunada.

Pure: no lo se...aun no decido a cuál de las dos escoger.

Caramel:"oye la conversación" espera amigo, ¿quieres decir que estas saliendo con dos yeguas?

Pure: bueno aun no salimos, ni siquiera nos declaramos.

Rose: ¿ósea que tu piensas tener dos novias?

Pure: aun no se… y es que enserio me gustan pero no se que sentir… jamás me enamore, menos de dos a la vez y pienso en decirles…pero luego reflexiono… este lugar aun es un misterio para mi… no sé si estoy listo… mi cabeza y mi corazón están confundidos.

El poni se da la media vuelta y se marcha en dirección a la pradera.

En la pradera.

Dawn y fluttershy desayunaban.

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn: si.

Fluttershy: el bebe está dando pataditas.

Dawn: "se acerca y siente el vientre de la Pegaso" hola pequeña, aquí esta papi.

Fluttershy: jijiji, que tierno.

Dawn: Ho, sabes, tengo un regalo para las dos.

Fluttershy: ¿enserio?

Dawn: si, lo compre ayer.

Fluttershy: ¿y donde esta?

Dawn: cierra los ojos y te lo daré.

La Pegaso obedece y cierra los ojos.

Dawn: ahora, ábrelos.

Al abrir los ojos vio que dawn tenía un carrito de bebé de color celeste con dibujos de paletas y alitas que lo adornaban junto con algunos adornos que parecían nubes.

Dawn: y bien, ¿te gusta?

Fluttershy: dawn… es… hermoso.

La Pegaso besa al corcel cuando se escucha que tocan la puerta.

Dawn: ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Camina a la puerta.

Dawn: ¿quién es?

Del otro lado de la puerta.

¿?: Soy yo dawn.

Dawn: "abre la puerta" pure.

Pure: buenos días dawn.

Fluttershy: "se acerca a ver quién es" hola pure.

Pure: hola fluttershy

Dawn: ven pasa amigo, ¿quieres té?

Pure: si por favor.

Se sientan a tomar te.

Dawn: ¿Qué te trae por aquí pure?

Pure: es… es algo delicado, y me es difícil expresarlo.

Dawn: pues sabes que puedes decirnos lo que quieras, ¿cuál es el problema?

Pure: pues es más una pregunta que un problema.

Fluttershy: ¿y cuál es?

Pure: pues… cuanto… ¿cuánto esperaron fluttershy y tu para…?

Dawn: ¿si?

Pure: ¿Cuánto esperaron fluttershy y tú para tener?…ya saben… ¿relaciones? "Termina su pregunta con mucha vergüenza"

Los ponis quedaron sin habla por la pregunta del kelpie.

Dawn: ¿disculpa?

Pure: bueno es que, como la dejaste preñada, imagino que ustedes dos ya han… pues…ya sabes…

Dawn: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Pure: es que… yo…yo…

Fluttershy: pure… ¿estás enamorado?

Pure: am… tal vez…

Dawn: pure…no podemos decirte eso, violaría la privacidad de fluttershy y la mía.

Fluttershy:"mueve los ojos hacia un lado pensando en el argumento de dawn cuando un recuerdo le llego a la mente "díselo si quieres.

Dawn: "Mira a fluttershy" Q… ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: no te dije esto antes, pero… ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a canterlot, cuando fuiste por primera vez?

Dawn: si…

Fluttershy: pues… la mañana que te fuiste a entrenar, las chicas se preocupaban por mi comportamiento de ese día, así que me preguntaron si estaba bien, les dije que si pero no paraban de preguntar sobre mi comportamiento extraño… y… les tuve que contar…

Dawn: "con cara de no entender"… ¿Qué les contaste?

Fluttershy: les conté sobre nuestra primera noche juntos.

Dawn:"se comienza a poner nervioso" ¿hablas de cuando dormimos en la biblioteca?

Fluttershy: no…

Dawn: ¿entonces cual?

Fluttershy: ¿recuerdas esa noche?… en el sofá.

La cara de dawn se convirtió prácticamente en una fresa por la pena que le dio saber que twiligth y las demás supieron lo que él y fluttershy hicieron la noche que se declararon su amor.

Dawn: "tenía la cara roja, las pupilas achicadas con un tic en el ojo derecho y la voz llena de asombro y vergüenza" ellas… ¿ellas saben que tu y yo…?

Fluttershy: si…

El corcel estaba sin palabras luego se desmayo.

Fluttershy: dawn…

Lo colocan sobre el sofá, luego de un minuto se recupera.

Dawn: fluttershy… ¿Cómo pudiste contarles?

Fluttershy: calma… solo era una plática de chicas… no pensaron nada malo de ti.

Dawn: aun así… es incomodo.

Pure: entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaron? Solo eso quiero saber.

Fluttershy: adelante díselo.

Dawn: "suspira" fue el mismo día que nos declaramos.

Pure: espera… ¿quieres decir que el mismo día que se confesaron que se amaban tuvieron relaciones?

Dawn: ella me ama y yo la amo, eso es todo lo que necesitábamos para saber que queríamos estar juntos.

Fluttershy: y desde esa noche, nuestra pequeña se forma en mi vientre.

Ultímate: wow… no entiendo, ¿Por que fueron tan rápido?

Dawn: el amor no es rápido ni lento, se disfruta en el momento.

Pure: se disfruta en el momento, "recordó lo que aloe y Lotus le hicieron" gracias dawn… eres un gran amigo.

Dawn: de nada.

Pure sale de la cabaña.

Dawn:"mira a fluttershy" no constates lo que hicimos en la bañera también, ¿o sí?

Fluttershy: no.

Dawn: ¿no lo harás verdad?

Fluttershy: tal vez… si convences.

Dawn: ¿Cómo?

Fluttershy: "besa a dawn en los labios" te espero arriba.

Los amantes se preparaban para una sesión de caricias. Mientras, pure caminaba por las calles de ponyville.

Pure: ¿real mete debería ir tan rápido? ¿Debería decirle a Lotus y aloe lo que siento?

De pronto recuerda lo que dawn le dijo y se queda en transe, despertando en un lugar completamente blanco sin dimensiones, solo era un vacio de luz extenso sin horizonte solo se extendía al infinito.

Pure: donde estoy.

¿?: Estas donde quieras estar.

Pure: ¿Quién está allí?

La voz continúo hablando.

¿?: Eres el último destiniano del agua. Debes seguir tus instintos, amas a esas yeguas.

Pure: ¿Quiénes usted?

¿?: Suerte. Destiniano del agua.

De pronto una luz envolvió a pure regresándolo a su realidad.

Pure: ¿Qué fue eso?

Tras observar con más detenimiento descubrió que era más tarde de lo que parecía, había estado en trance por hora, aunque a él le parecieron minutos, no solo eso, descubrió que ni siquiera estaba en donde recordaba, se encontraba en la puerta del SPA.

Pure: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y las primeras en salir fueron Lotus y aloe, al ver allí parado a pure saltaron a abrazarlo.

Lotus: pure… nos estabas esperando.

Aloe: Ho…y nos trajiste flores.

Pure:" ve que llevaba unas flores que al parecer les compro" Ho… si… las traje para ustedes.

Las yeguas toman las flores.

Aloe: Ho… pure… son hermosas. "se acerca y besa al kelpie en los labios"

Pure: de… de nada.

Lotus: si… gracias…

Pure: no es nada jajaja…" se lleva el casco detrás de la cabeza rascándose. Pensando mientras ríe" ¿Cuándo percebes les compre flores?

Lotus: y pure… ¿ya pensantes sobre?…tu sabes… ¿lo nuestro?

Pure: "cierra los ojos pensando, luego los abre y responde" de hecho…

Las yeguas de repente se desmayan.

Pure: Lotus, aloe… ¿Qué les pasa?... ¿están bien?

El kelpie se preocupa cuando siente una presencia.

Pure: ¿Qué hiciste?

Zola: les puse polen del olvido a las flores, vi que estabas como zombi y aproveche para sacarte de tu predicamento.

Pure: ¿Por qué?

Zola: pure se que te asusta estar a solas con las chicas, y no quería que ocurriese lo de la última vez.

Pure: tienes razón… aun es muy pronto… ¿y que tanto van a olvidar?

Zola: olvidaran que viniste aquí en primer lugar…solo recordaran que las salvaste ayer y nada mas…

Pure: gracias amigo…

Zola: pure…

Pure: ¿si?…

Zola: ¿que sientes por estas ponis?

Pure: … no se… supongo que siento poco más que amistad… pero… mi cabeza me dice que razone y mi corazón que lo siga y ya no se que hacer…

Zola: bien mejor llevémoslas a su casa.

Pure: si…

En casa de Lotus y aloe.

Las ponis despertaban sobre el sillón de su sala.

Lotus:" despierta mareada" ¿que?... ¿que paso?

Aloe: "despierta igual que su hermana" no se…

Lotus: ¿Cuándo llegamos a casa?

Aloe: no se… no recuerdo nada después que salimos del SPA.

Cuando las yeguas vieron a su alrededor divisaron algo sobre la mesa, era una gema de color celeste con una pequeña ola moviéndose en su interior y junto a ella había una nota que decía.

**NOTA:** para que amplíen su SPA y por las molestias que les cause. Firmado… **P.W.**

Las ponis admiraron la hermosa gema.

Mientras afuera.

Pure: adiós…

Zola: ya debemos irnos…

Pure: si…

Ya era de noche, pure y Zola se encaminaban a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca…

Twiligth: ¿donde estuviste pure?... te fustes desde esta mañana.

Pure: yo… solo… salí a caminar.

Insight: ¿y como están las señoritas Lotus y aloe?

Pure: "Se sonroja" INSIGHT.

Twiligth: ¿fuiste al SPA?

Pure: ummm…no…

Twiligth: de acuerdo, no te hare preguntas si no quieres responder.

Pure: gracias…

La noche paso y los ponis se preparaban para dormir, nueva mente ultímate volvió a dormir con Zola e Insight, pure aun estaba despierto mirando la luna atravez de una ventana pensando en dos ponis gemelas.

Pure: ¿Por qué?... ¿por que me siento si?... ¿padre…madre… hermana… siempre sabían que decirme…

El kelpie se encamino al sofá y se acostó allí para aclarar sus ideas cuando poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

**Así concluye el capítulo 5 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	6. diamantes y plata entre el viento

**Diamantes y plata entre el viento.**

**Leer con voz de vaquero porque así suena más gracioso**: ¿Nunca han tenido uno de esos días en los que parece que la vida les gasta una mala pasada? se despiertan, todo se ve normal. Y cuando menos se lo espera un error inconsciente les tira un potencial día perfecto por el retrete. Bueno a continuación verán un ejemplo muy bueno de esos días en los que al final de este te dices a ti mismo. Debí quedarme en la cama.

**A partir de aquí lean con la voz normal.**

El sol salía en ponyville, un nuevo día comienza y con este la promesa de estar lleno de sorpresas por parte de los nuevos residentes del pueblo, los destinianos.

En la biblioteca.

Lentamente twiligth despertaba para dar inicio a su día. En la cama extra solo dos de los corceles aun dormían, Insight y ultímate, la alicornio busco con la vista a la cebra y al kelpie, cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo, Zola estaba leyendo sentado en el sillón.

La poni bajo las escaleras saludando a la cebra con un, buenos día, la cebra le devolvió el saludo.

Twiligth: buenos días Zola.

Zola: buenos días princesa twiligth.

Twiligth: por favor, solo llámame twiligth.

Zola: como desee.

Twiligth: ¿dónde está pure?

Zola: le gusta la humedad de la mañana y salió a galopar.

Twiligth: veo que se están adaptando muy rápido a este tiempo.

Zola: si, pure y yo somos los que más rápido nos acostumbramos a lugares nuevos.

Twiligth: ¿solo ustedes dos? ¿Que hay de Insight?

Zola: mientras haya dulces estará bien.

Mientras en el cuarto ultímate soñaba.

Sueño de ultímate.

Ultímate:" estaba en una playa con abrazado dos yeguas, bunny y kitty" es genial que me estén prestando atención sin intención de acecinarme.

Bunny: jamás haríamos eso ultímate, eres muy guapo.

Kitty: y sexy…

Ultímate: si lo sé lindas…

Bunny: deberías ser el emperador de la sensualidad…

Ultímate: si me lo dicen siempre.

Kitty: ultímate.

Ultímate: ¿si gatita?

Kitty: desnúdame y tómame…

Bunny: y a mí…

Ultímate: como digan.

El Pegaso tomo a las ponis por los hombros de sus trajes y al mismo tiempo los fue bajando lentamente mientras se acercaba a los labios de bunny.

Ultímate: ¿lista para gozar lindura?

Bunny: si…

En la vida real.

Ultímate puso cara de beso mientras se acerco a Insight quien también tenía cara de beso diciendo el nombre de pinkie para finalmente tocarse sus labios despertando al miso tiempo viéndose con terror.

Ultímate: PUAAAJ… "escupe" ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Insight: "también escupe" PUAAAJ…BAYA NO SOLO ACOSAS CHICAS ¿AHORA TAMBIEN CHICOS? DESVIADO…

Ultímate: DEMONIOS, ¿POR QUÉ QUERRIA BESARTE? TU ALIENTO APESTA A AZUCAR.

Insight: EL TUYO NO HUELE A FLORES TE LO ACEGURO.

Ultímate: SE ACAVO NO VOLVERE A DORMIR AQUÍ.

Se levanta y va a la cocina.

Twiligth: "escucho el alboroto" ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ultímate: nada…

Insight: en cuidado twiligth, quizás intente besarte mientras duermes.

Twiligth: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ultímate: CALLATE NO FUE ASI COMO PASO.

Twiligth: ¿besaste a Insight mientras dormía?

Ultímate: no…bueno técnicamente si pero…

Zola: ¿Por qué besaste a Insight?

Ultímate: no lo bese…

Twiligth: acabas de decir que si…

Ultímate: no pero… no fue así…yo no juego para ese lado…

Zola: ¿seguro? Porque no hay problema si… tú sabes… te gusta probar otro sabor.

Ultímate: SI ESTOY SEGURO…

Zola: de acuerdo, calma…

Ultímate:"se calma" bien ¿podemos hacer de cuenta que no hablamos ni paso nada?

Twiligth: claro.

Zola: bien.

Insight: no hay problema…"el sabia perdonar"

Ultímate: bien… saldré a volar un rato necesito estirar las alas.

El Pegaso abrió la puerta y salió volando.

En la plaza junto a la fuente ultímate hacia gárgaras con hojas de menta para sacarse el sabor a azúcar y aliento mañanero.

Ultímate: "escupe le agua" diablos… ¿Cómo puede alguien comer tantos dulces y no padecer de problemas dentales y aun así le apeste el hocico a dulcería?, bien mejor busco que comer.

Tras caminar un rato llego a un restaurante, el mismo donde dawn y fluttershy tuvieron su cita.

Ultímate: baya este lugar se ve fino, creo que comeré aquí.

Se sentó en el hongo y espero al mesero, este no tardo en llegar.

Mesero: buen día mesie. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Ultímate:"revisa el menú y toma una decisión" si quiero unos huevos fritos, un jugo de naranja, tres panes tostados uno sin nada, uno con mantequilla y otro con mermelada una rebanada de toronja y un tazón de avena con miel.

Mesero: "sorprendido" ¿algo más?

Ultímate: No será un desayuno ligero, solo así conservo esta figura amigo. "vuela levemente mostrando un bien definido y marcado abdomen de guerrero" ¿entiendes? Esta figura de semental viril no se mantiene sola.

El mesero se va dejando solo al Pegaso.

Ultímate: "respira profundamente y exhala para relajarse" si que es un bonito lugar… ojala encuentre a una poni con quien estar…

De pronto como cosas del destino o una broma muy pesada se le cumple su deseo, pero él jamás especifico que edad debía tener la poni.

Tiara: "llegaba para comer cuando ve al Pegaso sentado solo y rápidamente corre y se sienta en la misma mesa con el" hola ultímate…

Ultímate: "ve a la niña" hola...tu... ¿disculpa no se tu nombre niña?

Tiara: soy diamond tiara… y tu ere ultímate flight…

Ultímate: el mismo, ¿acaso quieres un autógrafo?

Tiara: "entre cierra los ojos sonrojada con cara de ternura" algo así…

Ultímate: ¿y que quieres? ¿Una foto, una impresión de mi casco o un mechón de mi melena?

Tiara: "cierra los ojos y sonríe" quiero que seamos novios…

El Pegaso quedo sin habla por no entender a que se refería a niña.

Ultímate: "sonríe tomándolo como una broma infantil" jijiji, ya entendí… no en serio ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una foto mía dándote un beso en la mejilla?

Tiara: mejor en los labios.

Ultímate: bien niña ya deja los juegos y dime que quieres.

Tiara: quiero que seas mi novio.

El mesero había llegado con el pedido de ultímate.

Ultímate: mira niña me siento halagado pero.

Tiara: ¿significa que serás mi novio?

Ultímate: bueno… déjame comer y luego te contesto.

Tiara: bien te esperare…

Ultímate: si… es que…voy a pedir ara llevar, hoye amigo, pon esto para llevar.

El mesero obedece y lo guarda bolsa de papel grande.

Ultímate: bien iré a comer y luego pienso en eso que me pediste ¿bien?

Tiara: "ilusionada" si…

Ultímate: bien adiós" paga su comida y sale volando"

Tiara: "gritando" adiós amorcito…

El Pegaso se pone colorado por la incomodidad el momento.

En el parque.

Ultímate estaba sentado en una banca.

Ultímate: cielos… esa niña debió comer mucha azúcar, bien mejor lo olvido y desayuno.

Saca el pan tostado sin nada y le pone los huevos fritos encima y lo come, cuando acaba procede a comerse los otros panes y a beber su jugo cuando escucha a alguien detrás de él.

Ultímate: ¿Quién está allí? "voltea para ver a una potranca gris de cabello plateado con gafas" Ho, eres tu, eres a amiga de tiara ¿no?

Silver spoon: si, soy silver spoon.

Ultímate: ¿y que te trae por aquí?

Silver spoon: solo quería sentarme aquí. "se sienta junto a ultímate"

Ultímate: bien… si quieres.

Cuando iba a beber su jugo siente como la niña se le acerca y posa su cabeza contra su cuerpo.

Ultímate: Em… ¿Qué haces niña?

Silver spoon: tu pelaje es cómodo.

Ultímate: "confundido" gracias.

Silver spoon: ¿puedo tocarlo?

Ultímate: si quieres.

La potranca comenzó a acariciar el costado del abdomen del Pegaso siguiendo por su abdomen sintiendo sus duros músculos abdominales, y bajando lentamente cosa que el corcel noto de inmediato.

Ultímate: hoye, hoye… ¿Qué crees que haces?

Silver spoon: acaricio tu pelaje... es tan suave y huele tan bien.

El escuchar esas palabras izo que al poni se le erizaran los cabellos.

Ultímate: oye ¿que rayos te?

Pero antes de que pudiese hablar la niña se lanzo contra el asestándole un beso en los labios, luego de ocho segundos el Pegaso se separo de la potranca.

Ultímate: ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO NIÑA?

Silver spoon: ¿quieres otro beso?

Ultímate: no…no quiero otro beso…

Silver spoon: entonces… ¿quieres besarme tú?

Ultímate: ¿Qué?

Silver spoon: "se acerca a ultímate" ¿quieres besarme?...

Ultímate: olvídalo esto ya es muy raro, mejor me voy.

El Pegaso toma su bolsa y emprende vuelo.

Ultímate: rayos ¿Qué les enseñan a las niñas de este tiempo?

El Pegaso volaba buscando donde poder comer cuando escucha alguien gritando su nombre.

¿?: Ultímate.

Ultímate: ¿Qué rayos?

Al ver hacia abajo descubre quien es, para su mala suerte era una potranca rosa.

Tiara: ultímate…

Ultímate: demonios… ¿Qué quiere esa niña?

Baja en picada.

Ultímate: ¿Qué quieres?

Tiara: mira esto…"se mete el casco en su alforja y saca un dibujo de ellos dos besándose"

Ultímate: ¿Qué es eso?

Tiara: ¿te gusta?

Ultímate: ¿Por qué dibujaste eso?

Tiara: "se acerca al Pegaso y abraza su pata delantera" para ti.

Ultímate: Intenta quitarse a la potranca de su pata "" mira niña…eres adorable pero…

Silver spoon: pero él me ama a mí…

Tiara: "se separa de ultímate" ha es tan típico de ti silver spoon, tengo algo lino y tu lo quieres, eres una envidiosa.

Silver spoon: ¿envidiosa? Tu siempre te llevas lo mejor de todo y me dejas la peor parte eres una egoísta.

Tiara: al menos no soy una cuatro ojos.

Silver spoon: por lo menos yo no ando por allí con una tiara aparentando ser la princesa.

El Pegaso aprovecha esta oportunidad para irse caminando de puntillas y salir volando.

Tiara: insípida.

Silver spoon: mal criada.

Tiara: espera…

Silver: ¿Qué?

Tiara: ¿Dónde está?

Las potrancas voltean para ver que el Pegaso ya no estaba.

Silver spoon y tiara: ¿ultímate?

En una nube.

Ultímate: uf… aquí no me van a encontrar.

Featherweight: ¿Qué hace aquí señor flight?

Ultímate: shhh… me estoy escondiendo.

Featherweight: genial yo quiero jugar al escondite también, uno, dos y tres por ultímate en la nube.

Ultímate: "alterado" no. no. no. No… cállate.

Tiara: allá esta.

Ultímate: changos a mover las alas.

Abre las alas y sale disparado como bala y aterriza en un árbol.

Ultímate: demonios ¿Por qué no son chicas de veinte años?

Lenta mente baja del árbol.

Ultímate: bien… ahora si me puedo esconder por unos meses hasta que se les pase la locura….

Pipsqueak: "emocionado" oiga… usted es ultímate flight…

Tiara y silver spoon: ¿ultímate?

Ultímate: HAAAA. "grita y sale volando pero por la prisa se golpea con el árbol en que se escondió y queda inconsciente"

Lenta mente despierta.

Ultímate: ouch… ciento como si me hubieran golpeado con un árbol en la cara… que sueño más incomodo…

Tiara: Ho final mente despertaste cariño…

Ultímate: Ho, no era un sueño… NO ERA UN SUEÑO…

Tiara acerca su rostro al de ultímate y le da un beso en los labios.

Tiara: te amo ulti.

Silver spoon: quita tus sucios labios de mi novio.

Tiara: ¿tu novio?... ulti es mi novio no el tuyo.

Silver spoon: ¿ulti? ¿Quién te dio derecho de usar el apodo que le di?

Tirara: tú no se lo diste…

Silver spoon: si lo hice…

Comienzan a tirarse el cabello y a gritarse y decirse insultos.

Tiara: ES MIO…

Silver spoon: NO, ES MIO…

El Pegaso se cansa.

Ultímate: BASTA…

Tiara: si, basta de esto porque ulti me ama a mí.

Silver spoon: no me ama a mí.

Ultímate: basta de esto, "suspira calmándose" miren… ustedes me agradan… son unas niñas muy dulces, pero solo me agradan… además, soy mayor que ustedes, eso estaría mal… pero sé que encontraran a alguien en sus vidas… quiero que seamos amigos ¿si?...

Tiara: pero…

Ultímate: miren… tengo más años que ustedes, deberíamos interesarnos en ponis de nuestra edad, pero podemos ser amigos y visitarnos.

Las niñas estaban muy decepcionadas pero por primera vez entendían de razones, pensaron en lo mal que se vería a un muchacho e veintiún años de novio con unas niñas.

Silver spoon: "decepcionada "si…entendemos…

Tiara: ¿Por qué?

Ultímate: ¿Por qué que?

Tiara: "entristecida" ¿Por qué es malo que estemos juntos?

Ultímate: ¿Qué crees que dirían tus padres o los demás si me ven a mí de novio con una niña de tu edad?...me creerían un pervertido.

Silver spoon: pero… ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Ultímate: busquen a alguien mejor.

Tiara: ¿como quien?

Ultímate: busquen… quizás los encuentren.

El Pegaso acaricia las cabezas de las niñas y las besa en la frente.

Ultímate: "levanta vuelo" aun seremos amigos, no se preocupen sol las primeras de mi club de fans.

Esas palabras reconfortaron un poco a las potrancas, dicho eso se alejó.

Silver spoon: ¿crees que en verdad sea malo que lo amemos?

Tiara: no sé, pero yo me voy a esforzar más.

El Pegaso volaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba.

Ultímate: este lugar es todo un misterio, me pregunto si realmente habrá aquí alguna linda poni que quiera salir con migo.

Luego de unos momentos volando su estomago rugió.

Ultímate: Ho, rayos olvide mi desayuno, "aterriza sobre una nube y abre su bolsa" bien hora de comer.

Saca su jugo y su avena.

Ultímate: "ve desde la nube una ventana, la del SPA allí ve a Lotus y aloe besándose con pure, con esto se le cae la mandíbula por el asombro" pure….MALTIDO DESGRACIADO… ¿POR QUÉ CON DOS? Y YO AUN NO ENCUENTRO A NADIE… bueno nada mejor que comer con entretenimiento en vivo…"se acomoda comienza a comer cuando ve que pure se separa de las yeguas" Ho vamos amigo… bien no importa.

Luego de terminar su desayuno sale volando.

Ultímate: bien, fue un día muy extraño, pero seguro será mejor mañana.

Mientras iba volando ve otra ventana abierta y descubre a Colgate lavándose los dientes apoyada contra el lavamanos con los flancos en alto mostrando su flor.

Ultímate: "babeando por la excitación" Ho… si... lava esos dientes lindura.

Colgate se acercaba más al lavamanos levantando mas sus flancos mostrando más el interior de su feminidad.

Ultímate: "babeaba todavía más mientras miraba la vagina de Colgate a tal punto que su miembro estaba erecto" si preciosa… levanta mas ese lindo culito…"pero el Pegaso olvido las dos reglas más importantes de un mirón, nunca hagas ruido y nunca salgas de tu escondite"

La Yegua noto la presencia del corcel y grito.

Colgate: HAAAAAA. PERVERTIDO.

Toma la pasta dental y la exprime sobre los ojos de ultímate, este grita por el ardor.

Ultímate: HOOO. DEMONIOS… MENTA FRESCA.

Se limpia la pasta de los ojos pero es atacado con enjuague bucal.

Ultímate: RAYOS… ESO ARDE.

Colgate: "toma un destapa caños y prosee a golpear al Pegaso en la cabeza" PERVERTIDO. PERVERTIDO.

ULTIMATE: OUCH…YA VASTA...

Colgate le da un golpe en las partes nobles.

Ultímate: "se sujeta el área golpeada hablando con voz chillona y sin aire por el dolor" ya entendí… ya me voy.

El Pegaso aduras penas y adolorido sale del baño.

Ultímate: rayos. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan sensual hacer tanto daño con un destapa caños?

Finalmente llega a la biblioteca.

Twiligth: hola ultimate.

Ultimate: hola twiligth.

Twiligth: ¿donde estuviste? , te fuiste casi toda la mañana.

Ultímate: a conocer tu pueblo, es fascinante… ¿done esta pure y Zola?

Twiligth: pure aun no vuelve de su paseo y Zola salió a buscarlo.

Ultímate: entonces… ¿estamos tu y yo?... ¿solos?

Jinshu: no…no lo están.

Ultímate: "voltea a ver al kirin" ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jinshu: vengo a ver a mi hermano menor.

Ultímate:"pensando" rayos.

Las horas pasaron y con estas el día. Ya eran las 17:48 PM jinshu salió de regreso a la cueva donde vivía dejando solos a los unicornios y al Pegaso.

Doce minutos después llegaron Zola y pure.

Los ponis pasaron un tiempo hablando del día que tuvieron, pure i ultímate omitieron los detalles incómodos.

Un día agitado para los destinianos del agua y el viento, quizás mañana será mejor, eso solo lo dirá el tiempo.

**Así concluye el capítulo 6 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	7. Días en equestria

**Días en equestria.**

Era el decimo cuarto día desde que los destinianos llegaron a equestria, eran las 3:00 AM. Un manto de nube había llegado a cubrir el cielo y con ellas una tormenta, la lluvia caía cual cascada la fuerza de esta desbordaba los ríos y lagos de las zonas bajas de ponyville, por fortuna el pueblo no llego a inundarse, pero a un kilometro, en una cueva un kirin azul intentaba dormir, cosa que resultaba imposible por la cantidad de agua que cubría el suelo.

Jinshu: "seguía despierto" maldita sea…esto ya me está hartando.

Toma aire y exhala fuego evaporando toda el agua, cosa que no sirvió de mucho, pues la lluvia volvía a llenar de agua el lugar.

El kirin se levanta del suelo.

Jinshu: no podre dormir con toda esta agua.

Se levanta del suelo y camina a la entrada de la cueva admirando la lluvia.

Jinshu: "pensando" ¿Cuál es la razón de que nos hayan protegido los elementos?… ¿Por qué nos trajeron a este tiempo?...

La lluvia bajaba su intensidad pero no por ello dejo de caer, el kirin volvió a exhalar fuego derritiendo parte del piso haciendo una zanja que desvió el agua al bosque evitando que entre a la cueva.

Jinshu: bien, quizás al fin pueda dormir un poco.

En la mañana temprano el sol aun no salía pero el kirin ya había salido, la lluvia aun caía aunque no con tanta fuerza, el corcel caminaba tranquilamente entre el agua cuando llego a un lugar inundado, perecía un cañón porque eso era, en un cartel decía esta "**entando al cañón letal, vuelva mientras pueda" **pero el kirin era terco y no tenia medo así que ignoro el letrero y entro, en el interior del lugar se alaban huecos en las paredes de los cuales se oían sonidos como si alguien estuviese roncado.

Jinshu: "voltea con una mirada seria" veo que no estoy solo.

De pronto de uno de los huecos sale una anguila gigante dispuesta a devorar al corcel, este salta y le da un golpe en el hocico a la criatura, mas anguilas continuaron saliendo, el kirin salto en dirección a los monstruos encarándolos.

Luego de un rato el kirin regresaba a su cueva con una anguila muerta siendo arrastrada por una cuerda que llevaba atada a su torso, cuando llego prendió una fogata en la cual había puesto a rostizar un pedazo de anguila empalada.

Jinshu: "toma la carne por el palo y comienza a comer, dando un gran mordisco y estirando la carne hasta que se rompe" esto es una porquería, "traga y vuelve a arrancar un pedazo" pero como no hay gemas por aquí ni pescados, tendré que conformarme con esta carne inferior. "traga, muerde, arranca y repite el proceso hasta que del animal solo quedaron huesos"

Luego de acabar su desayuno se encamino al pueblo.

En la aldea todos los ponis volteaban a ver al kirin pues aun no se acostumbraban a ver a un poni con sus características, jinshu continuo su camino ignorando a todos hasta que llego a su desti9no, la biblioteca, allí toco la puerta , tras unos segundos de espera la puerta se abrió, del otro lado estaba spike.

Spike: hola jinshu.

Jinshu:"con su actitud seria e siempre" vengo a ver a Insight.

Spike: Ho… no está aquí.

Jinshu: ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde está?

Spike: en sugar cubecórner.

Jinshu: ¿ese empalagoso lugar?

Spike: si…

Jinshu: bien… iré a buscarlo.

Jinshu dio media vuelta y salió hacia la pastelería.

En sugar cubecórner.

Los ponis tomaban un desayuno con te y pastel.

Dawn: ¿saben? Me gusta este lugar, es uno de los primeros sitios a los que me trajeron las chicas cuando Salí de la caja.

Insight: a mi también, "dice haciéndose un sándwich con tres pasteles enteros y comiéndoselo de cuatro mordiscos" me encantas los postres que prepara la señorita pinkie y los señores cake.

Applejack: ¿en serio solo vienes aquí por los postres? "dice con tono de broma"

Insight: "se sonroja" ¿Qué…que quiere decir señorita applejack? ¿Qué otra razón podría tener para venir aquí si no es por los postres que prepara la señorita pinkie?

Detrás de él aparece pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie: gracias Insight.

La poni rosa se acerca al unicornio y lo abraza, cosa que hace que al poni se le ponga la cara de color rojo.

En un instante el kirin entra en la pastelería.

Insight:"voltea al oír el sonido de la campana de la puerta y se emociona" hermano…"salta y abraza a jinshu"

Jinshu: "baja un poco su actitud fría y saluda a su hermano" hola Insight.

Dawn: buenos días jinshu.

El kirin desvía la mirada con cara de enfado.

Pinkie pie: Ho vamos muestra una sonrisa, hoy tendremos una visita.

Dawn: "traga el pastel que comía y habla" ¿visita? ¿De quién?

Pinkie pie: de mi hermana.

Twiligth: ¿hablas de maud?

Pinkie pie: si… la misma.

Dawn: ¿tienes una hermana?

Ultímate: ¿y es candente?

Rainbow dash: más bien es como…

¿?: ¿Cómo que?

La Pegaso voltea para descubrir que detrás de ella estaba maud, las ponis se sobresaltan al ver a la yegua aparecer de repente.

Pinkie pie: hola maud.

Maud: "con su actitud inexpresiva" hola.

Pinkie: ven quiero que conozcas a unos amigos nuevos.

Toma a la yegua de su casco y la lleva ante los corceles, presentándolos uno por uno.

Pinkie pie: maud, ellos son dawn, ultímate, pure, Insight y Zola.

Los corceles saludan al mismo tiempo diciendo buenos días señorita maud.

Maud: "inexpresiva" hola.

Los ponis se sentían incómodos por la actitud de la yegua y su expresión les causaba algo de miedo.

Pinkie pie: y el es jinshu.

La poni ve al kirin y se presenta.

Maud: hola.

El kirin estaba recargado contra una pared voltea los ojos viendo a la poni y desvía la mirada con mucha falta de interés.

Pinkie pie: es que es de pocas palabras.

Jinshu: no es cierto, sol que no me interesa saludar a nadie niña.

Sale caminando de la pastelería.

Insight: ¿A dónde vas hermano?

Jinshu: a entrenar, si sigo aquí sin hacer nada me volveré loco del aburrimiento.

Twiligth: al menos podrías pasar tiempo con tus amigos para variar.

Jinshu: tal vez a ustedes les guste perder el tiempo con idioteces y cursilerías, pero yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que malgastarlo con ustedes.

Dawn: vamos jinshu, ¿no podrías tomarte un descanso un día?

Jinshu:"se enfada" CALLATE, AUN ME DEBES UNA PELEA INSECTO.

Dawn: bien…

Applejack: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Dawn: tiene razón, la última vez que peleamos no use nada de mi poder, hoy le daré a mi amigo la pelea que se merece.

Maud: ¿pelea?

Pinkie pie: Ho… te encantara esto.

Los ponis salieron del local y caminaron hasta el campo de entrenamientos.

Al llegar allí las yeguas y los corceles se reunieron para ver el segundo round.

Jinshu: dawn… más vale que uses todo tu poder, porque yo si lo hare.

Dawn: claro.

Los corceles se pusieron en posición defensiva y comenzaron a elevar su maná.

Las energías de los corceles levantaban rocas grandes del piso y creaban remolinos de viento.

Jinshu: "grita" DAAAAAWN… PREPARATE.

Dawn: "TU TAMBEEEEEN…"de un grito dawn se transforma en súper destiniano"

Ultímate: in…Increíble… ¿este es poder de un súper destiniano?

Zola: es una gran cantidad de maná.

Dawn: ¿estás listo jinshu?

Jinshu: siempre lo estuve. "en un segundo el kirin desaparece y reaparece dando una patada con su casco trasero izquierdo al piso creando un gran cráter.

Dawn:"lo esquiva y le da una patada en la cara al kirin mandándolo a volar interceptándolo en el aire dándole una patada descendente enviándolo al piso" yo también siempre estuve listo jinshu.

El kirin se levanta limpiándose la saliva de la boca.

Jinshu: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes…súper destiniano?

Dawn: ¿bromeas?...apenas estoy empezando…"el corcel se lanza contra el kirin dándole un golpe en la cara"

Jinshu: aun no siento nada…

Dawn: eso no es sorpresa…no podía esperar menos…de la bestia acorazada.

El kirin le da una patada en el estomago al corcel estrellándolo contra un árbol, dawn toma el árbol y le saca punta arremetiendo contra el kirin, este al estar en contacto con su piel se rompe en pedazos, pero el kirin no tenía ni un rasguño.

Mientras las yeguas y los corceles observaban la pelea.

Twiligth: wow… ¿ese es el poder de dawn y jinshu?

Zola: así es.

Applejack: ¿Qué fue eso que le dijo dawn a jinshu?

Zola: ¿de Qué habla?

Twiligth: lo llamo. La bestia acorazada.

Zola: pues verán… cuando entramos en las fuerzas de defensa se nos da un segundo nombre dependiendo de nuestras habilidades o pasado, a dawn lo conocían como el solitario errante, a pure el semental del océano, a Insight el fantasma del fuego, a ultímate el caballero de la estrella, a mi me conocían como el chaman del bosque, y a jinshu lo llamaban, la bestia acorazada.

Rarity: ¿Por qué lo llamaban así?

Ultímate: porque su piel es indestructible.

Twiligth: ¿indestructible?

Insight: mi hermano posee una piel blindada por parte de nuestro padre dragón, también posee aliento de fuego.

Fluttershy: "susurraba" dawn… ten cuidado.

Los corceles continuaban peleando, lanzándose golpes y patadas, golpeándose uno a la vez.

Twiligth: pero si la piel de jinshu es impenetrable… ¿no significa que los golpes de dawn no sirven de nada?

Zola: si y no…

Twiligth: ¿a que te refieres?

Zola: dawn es el único con la fuerza suficiente para ocasionarle algún daño a la armadura de jinshu.

Rainbow dash: ósea que dawn tiene esta pelea en la bolsa.

Zola: no lo creo, toda pelea depende de las habilidades, pero también cuenta como las uses, entre la fuerza y la resistencia, ambos están muy parejos.

En la pelea

Jinshu:" lanzaba golpes en contra de dawn el cual los bloqueaba" aunque seas un súper destiniano eres débil.

Dawn: ¿que?…pero…estoy usando todo mi poder.

El kirin se detiene.

Jinshu: ya vi suficiente…

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Jinshu: "con su actitud seria" pronto volveremos a pelear, y quizás entonces si uses todo tu poder.

Rainbow dash: pero… ¿Por qué se va?

Zola: jinshu sabía que dawn no peleaba con todo, por eso se retiro…

Twiligth: eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué dawn no pelea con todo lo que tiene?

Zola: porque dawn es muy blando, jinshu noto eso, a pesar de lo que piensen de él o de su forma de ser el es u8n honorable destiniano y no peleara si su rival no le ofrece el reto que el espera.

Dawn: "se des transforma por el agotamiento" siempre fue así, si algo no le alcanza lo encuentra una causa perdida.

Fluttershy:"se acerca preocupada a dawn" dawn… ¿estás bien?... ¿te lastimaste?... ¿te rompiste algo?

Dawn: cálmate…se necesita más que esto para lastimarme.

Fluttershy: por favor deja de arriesgarte así, no puedo soportar algo así, tantos nervios no son buenos para la bebé.

Dawn:"abraza a fluttershy para luego besar sus labios" tienes razón… pero recuerda que prometí cuidarlas, confía en que estaré bien así como yo confió en que ustedes me ayudaran a ser más fuerte.

Fluttershy: lo sé… aun así… sabes que no me gusta verte lastimado.

Dawn: está bien… recuerda que zecora sensei me dio esto.

Mete su casco en su melena y saca de una botella con la pócima de curación la cual bebe y rápidamente se recupera.

Dawn: ¿ves? Estoy mejor.

Fluttershy: mejor le pido a zecora que prepare unas cuantas botellas mas, tengo la sensación de que no será suficiente la cantidad que tienes.

Dawn: buena idea.

Mientras con las mane seis y los destinianos.

Maud:"aun con su actitud inexpresiva" ¿Qué fue eso?

Pinkie pie: esa fue una batalla entre destinianos.

Maud: ¿destinianos?

Pinkie: ellos viene de un tiempo más antiguo que el nuestro, llegaron aquí por estar atrapados en unos cristales mágicos, excepto dawn, a él lo encontré dentro de una caja.

Maud: peculiar…

Twiligth: valla, es increíble que aun después de presenciar algo como eso siga siendo tan…pues ella.

Rainbow dash: si. Ni parece que se haya impresionado un poco.

Maud: ¿de quién están hablando?

Las yeguas se sobresaltaron por la repentina aparición de la poni.

Applejack: rayos, tienes que avisar cuando hagas eso.

Ultímate: oigan… esa chica me está dando miedo, me iré a volar hasta que se valla.

El Pegaso levanta vuelo y se marcha.

Mientras los ponis se encaminaron de regreso a la aldea.

Maud: oye tú…

Dawn: "voltea" ¿me hablas a mi?

Maud: ¿donde vive ese chico azul?

Dawn: no lo sé… pero puedo encontrarlo.

Pinkie: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Maud: solo es curiosidad, hay algo en el que me perece familiar

Rainbow dash: hum… ¿será acaso porque ninguno de los dos sonríe o que ambos dan miedo?

Dawn: bien cando quiera señorita maud la guio hasta donde vive.

Maud: bien…

Dawn: ¿le…gustaría ir ahora?

Maud: como sea.

Dawn: bien…veamos… ¿Dónde estás? "dawn cierra los ojos y comienza a buscar el maná de jinshu, luego de un momento vuelve a abrir los ojos" no lo encuentro.

Rainbow: ¿Qué?... ¿cómo que no lo encuentras?

Dawn: debe estar escondiendo su maná, así es imposible localizarlo.

Insight: yo sé donde vive.

Twiligth: ¿Cómo lo sabes? no nos ha dicho donde vive.

Insight: simple, dijo que encontró una cueva a un kilometro de las afueras de ponyville, ayer que revise la cartografía en los mapas de la biblioteca me di cuenta de que la única cueva localizada a esa distancia se encuentra al norte del pueblo.

Las ponis se quedaron viendo al joven unicornio.

Twiligth: ¿dedujiste eso tu solo?

Zola: Insight tiene una gran capacidad deductiva, por eso es el mejor detective del mundo.

Pinkie pie: bien ya sabemos donde vive, ahora podemos ir a visitarlo.

Insight: yo también iré, quiero ver la cueva donde vive mi hermano.

Dawn: bien, vámonos Insight.

Los ponis siguieron al unicornio hasta llegar a una cueva llena de huesos de anguila gigante.

Dawn: definitivamente aquí vive jinshu.

Al entrar en la cueva vieron al kirin sentado sobre una roca en forma de trono con un casco bajo la barbilla, parecía estar dormido.

Pinkie: creo que está dormido.

Maud:" se acerca al kirin sin que le preocupe mucho y hace ruido aclarándose la garganta" disculpa.

Jinshu: "despierta como siempre enojado" ¿Qué quieres?

Maud: me presento me llamo maud pie.

Jinshu: "ve a la yegua" ¿y?

Maud: ¿cómo te llamas?

Jinshu: ¿eso te importa?

Maud: de lo contrario no te preguntaría.

Jinshu: ¿acaso no ves lo que soy?

Maud: "ve al kirin de arriba abajo y responde con su típica actitud" si.

Jinshu: "ve a la poni por un momento sin cambiar su expresión" me llamo jinshu.

Maud: encantada.

Jinshu: igualmente.

Luego de esa breve presentación la poni da media vuelta y se sa el kirin se levanta y camina a una roca que goteaba agua y se pone a beber.

Maud; bien ya vámonos.

Dawn: ¿eso es todo? Solo… ¿querias saber su nombre?

Maud: si.

Dawn: ¿y porque no me lo preguntaste a mi?

Maud: porque no te ofreciste a decírmelo.

Dawn: pero…si tu… tan solo...me hubieras dicho que…hash olvídalo, mejor vámonos.

Los ponis se encaminaron al pueblo.

Maud: ¿vive en esa cueva por que quiere?

Dawn: a él le gusta estar solo, es su forma de ser.

Maud voltea para ver nuevamente la entrada de la cueva en la cual el kirin se asomaba, al verse desde lejos el uno al otro aun no cambiaban sus expresiones, maud seguía inexpresiva y jinshu aun parecía enfadado, el kirin vuelve a entrar en la cueva.

Jinshu: hum… que mujer tan vulgar, y hoza preguntar mi nombre. "Toma un pedazo de carne de anguila que le sobro, usando su aliento de fuego lo rostiza y procede a comérselo"

De regreso en ponyville.

Twiligth ve llegar a sus amigos

Twiligth: hola, ¿tuvieron suerte en encontrar a jinshu?

Dawn: si…

Applejack: ¿y cómo les fue?... ¿se conocieron maud y el gruñón?

Dawn: se podría decir que si… de cierto modo breve.

Maud: bien, ya es hora de irme.

Pinkie pie: Ho… ¿no te quieres quedar un poco más?

Maud: no.

La yegua tomo sus cosas y se encamino a su hogar.

Ultímate: "sale de una nube" ¿ya se fue?

Dawn: ¿Qué haces escondido?

Ultímate: esa chica me aterraba.

Dawn: igual a mí.

Insight: a mí me cayó bien.

Los ponis se rieron pasando el momento como buenos amigos.

La noche caía, el sol se ocultaba por la magia de celestia, las estrellas aparecían junto con la luna.

En las afueras del pueblo, en una enorme casa que aparecer era un BAR un poni con un gran sombrero y una capa marrón oscuro se acerco y golpeo la puerta.

Una pequeña abertura en la puerta se corre dejando ver unos ojos, del otro lado de la puerta se oye la voz de una yegua, esta ve al corcel y pregunta.

Yegua: ¿Qué se le ofrece señor?

El corcel mete su casco en la capa y saca una bolsa llena de monedas de oro mostrándosela a la yegua, al ver la rechoncha bolsa que desbordaba oro a tal punto de que casi se descocía, la poni no lo piensa ni una vez y le abrió la puerta.

La yegua se acerco al corcel que era de un color naranja oscuro con la melena larga de color azul y negro, la yegua le tomo su capa dándole la bienvenida, esta usaba un traje de sirvienta, luego de colgar la capa en un perchero se presento.

Yegua: buenas noches señor, mi nombre es kasidi, sea bienvenido a la rosa azul.

Corcel: gracias por su gentileza señorita Kasidi.

Kasidi: ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer esta noche?... un baile privado… o una sesión especial.

Corcel: quisiera hablar con la que llaman… blood night.

Kasidi: Ho…claro…

La yegua salió a buscar a su jefa, un minuto después regreso con la poni, que en realidad era una batpony.

Blood night: ¿usted me buscaba señor?

Corcel: así es.

Blood night: ¿y que se le ofrece?

Corcel: he oído que proporciona información, no importa de que o de quien sea.

Blood night: escucho bien, aunque no la proporciono, la cambio.

Corcel: tengo suficiente para pagar.

Blood night: no quiero su dinero.

Corcel: ¿y cuál es el precio?

Blood night: "se acerca al corcel" ¿Qué tal eres en la cama guapo?

Corcel:"sonríe pícaramente" mucho, pero quisiera una cerveza si no es molestia.

Blood night: claro, Kasidi, tráele al caballero una cerveza.

La yegua salió regreso con una bandeja en la que había un tarro de cerveza espumosa.

Corcel: gracias…"toma el tarro dejando sobre la bandeja la mitad del contenido de la bolsa de oro"

Blood night: ¿y que información buscas?

Corcel: busco a un poni.

Blood night: aquí hay muchos ponis.

Corcel: es un corcel.

Blood night: aquí hay muchos, es posible que mis chicas le estén dando un baile o lo tengan en una sesión.

Corcel: lo ha visto.

Blood night: cariño, no sé como es.

Corcel: es muy fácil de reconocer.

Blood night: ¿Cómo es él?

Corcel: es joven… quizás entre veinte y veintitrés años, lo reconocerá por sus tres características principales.

Blood night: ¿las cuales son?

Corcel: tiene la melena larga, es muy alegre…y tiene una gran cicatriz… en el ojo derecho.

Blood night: ummm… lo siento… no tenemos un semental así como cliente.

Corcel: ¿si lo ve me informara?

Blood night: claro, pero te costara.

Corcel: esperare ansioso el pagarle.

El corcel se da la vuelta y sale del establecimiento.

Corcel: pronto nos reencontraremos… dawn frontier.

¿Quién será este misterioso poni? Pronto lo sabrán.

**Así concluye el capítulo 7 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos. **


	8. Dulce amor

**Dulce amor.**

En los puestos del mercado un unicornio de melena negra y violeta paseaba viendo los diferentes productos que ofrecían los ponyvillences.

Insight se acerco a un puesto de flores y compro una docena de rosas de color rosadas, luego fue a un puesto de frutas y compro unas frambuesas de color rosa, seguido por una parada a un puesto de globos, allí compro cuatro globos rosados y finalizo su recorrido en un puesto donde vendían golosinas de circo que atendía una poni con cutie mark de un algodón de azúcar y un manzana cubierta de caramelo cruzados.

Encargada: buenos días joven, ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Palomitas de maíz, maní, manzanas caramelizadas o algodón de azúcar?

El unicornio observo los dulces, indeciso, cuando vio el algodón de azúcar y le vino a la mente la imagen de pinkie pie.

Insight: quiero dos algodones de azúcar por favor.

La encargada le da los dulces a Insight, luego de pagas estese despide deseándole un buen día á la poni.

Final mente retomo su ruta y regreso a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca.

Twiligth: "ve entrar a Insight y todas las cosas que traía" wow Insight. Hoy trajiste muchas cosas.

Insight: si... creo que se paso la mano con las compras.

Twiligth: ¿Por qué tanto rosa?

Insight: "se sonroja y sonríe" me… me gusta el color rosa.

Zola: oye Insight hace un momento la señorita pinkie vino a buscarte.

Insight: "se emociona" ¿enserio? ¿La señorita pinkie vino a buscarme?

Ultímate: si…

Insight: ¿Qué quería?

Ultímate: dijo que la vallas a rescatar de un pastel gigante

Insight: ¿Qué?

Zola: ultímate deja de confundir a Insight.

Twiligth: si pinkie vino y pregunto por ti.

Insight: y… ¿Qué quería?

Twiligth: te trajo esto. "usando su magia saca un pastel del refrigerador con glaseado blanco y violeta"

Insight: "ve el pastel" ella… ¿lo preparo para mí?

Twiligth: dijo que era por ser tan amable con ella desde que te conoció.

Insight: ¿ella dijo eso de mí?

Twiligth: si…

Insight: iré a darle las gracias.

El unicornio salió rápido galopando a toda velocidad rumbo hacia la pastelería.

Finalmente llego a sugar cubecórner.

Insight entro buscando a la poni rosa, al no verla fue a preguntarle a los cake.

Insight:"se acerco al señor cake" disculpe señor.

Sr cake: "voltea y ve al unicornio" Ho, hola chico. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Insight: ¿en dónde está la señorita pinkie pie?

Sra. cake: "entrando a la habitación" Ho pinkie fue a comprar cosas para organizar un cumpleaños, regresara en una hora.

Insight:"baja la cabeza decepcionado" Ho… entiendo…

Sr cake: pero si quieres puedes esperarla.

Insight: no… creo que volveré luego.

El unicornio se disponía a salir de la pastelería cuando un olor delicioso golpeo su nariz.

Insight: Ho… huele a pastel de zarzamoras.

Sr cake: si acabamos de horneadlo.

Insight: ¿puedo ver?

Sr cake: claro.

En la cocina.

Insight:"se acerca postre" mmm…huele delicioso.

Sra. cake: ¿te gustaría probar un poco Insight?

Insight: claro.

Los ponis cortan un pedazo del pastel y selo sirven en un plato al unicornio junto con un vaso de leche, el cual procede a comérselo.

Insight:"acabo de comer" gracias por la comida., bien creo que ya debo irme.

Se levanta de la mesa y sale de la pastelería.

En el parque de ponyville.

Insight:"caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos" ¿Qué debería decirle?... ¿Cómo saber si ella me gusta?... ¿cómo saber si realmente le gusto?

El unicornio continuo caminando hasta que se topo con un poni que no espero encontrarse, era pinkie pie que llevaba unas bolsas cargadas con artículos de fiesta.

El unicornio se quedo paralizado por la sorpresa y los nervios hasta que pinkie hablo.

Pinkie pie: ¡Ho!… hola Insight.

Insight: "nervioso" ho…ho…hola señorita pinkie.

Pinkie pie: jijiji, no tienes que llamarme así, solo dime pinkie.

Insight: bien…pinkie.

Pinkie pie: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Insight: solo vine a estirar los cascos un momento.

Pinkie pie: bien es importante hacer ejercicio.

Insight:"ve las bolsas que traía" oye…

Pinkie pie: ¿si?

Insight: ¿te puedo ayudar a hacer las compras de lo que te falta comprar?

Pinkie pie: claro, me vendría bien unos cascos extra.

Los ponis se encaminaron a hacer las compras.

Pinkie pie: bien necesito, cincuenta sombreros, cien globos y sesenta serpentinas.

Insight: wow… son muchas cosas.

Pinkie pie: será una fiesta muy grande en donde puedes llevar pareja, además es sorpresa, la llamo fiesta sorpresa en parejas.

Insight: ¿para quién es?

Pinkie pie: es una fiesta sorpresa, si te dijera ya no sería sorpresa.

Insight: "pensando" que graciosa es. "sale de sus pensamientos y habla" tienes razón.

En el mercado los ponis compraron lo último en la lista y se dirigieron a sugar cube córner.

En la pastelería Insight usaba su magia para ayudar a pinkie a decorar el salón para la fiesta, cuando al fin terminaron Insight se tomo un tiempo para admirar el maravilloso trabajo que había hecho con pinkie, cuando ve que la yegua esta sobre una escalera terminando de atar un moño en una esquina de una pancarta cubierta con una sabana cuando ve que la escalera se comienza a tambalear provocando que la poni rosa cayera.

Insight de inmediato salto atrapándola en el aire subiéndola a su lomo aterrizando y poniendo a salvo ala poni.

Insight: ¿estás bien pinkie?

Pinkie pie: si Insight, gracias por atraparme.

Insight: "sonrojado" de…de nada…

Pinkie: lástima que el moño se desarmo.

Insight: descuida, yo me encargo.

Usando su magia levita el listón dándole forma de moño poniéndolo sobre la pancarta

Insight: ¿aquí está bien?

Pinkie pie: un poco a la izquierda.

Insight:"obedece" ¿aquí?

Pinkie pie: más a la derecha.

Insight: ¿aquí?

Pinkie pie: un poco más a la izquierda.

Insight: ¿aquí?

Pinkie pie: un poco a la derecha rotando a la izquierda.

Insight: ¿aquí?

Pinkie: perfecto.

Insight: bien… ¿ahora que?

Pinkie pie: nada, ya terminamos.

Insight:"pensando" está organizando una fiesta para parejas, esta es tu oportunidad invítala. "sale de sus pensamientos y habla" oye pinkie.

Pinkie pie: ¿si Insight?

Insight: ¿tu crees que?

Pinkie pie: ¿si creo que?... porque creo en muchas cosas, como las mariposas gigantes, en los humanos y en los helados tibios.

Insight: bien si…pero, yo quería saber…

Pinkie pie: ¿pero no eres el más inteligente de tu equipo?, ¿Qué te faltaría por saber?

Insight: quería preguntarte si tu…

Pinkie pie: ¿si yo que?

Insight: si tu… tienes suficientes sombreros.

Pinkie pie: "sonríe" claro.

Insight: genial…

Bien creo que mejor me voy.

Pinkie pie: adiós nos vemos.

Insight: bien… claro… adiós.

El unicornio se da media vuelta y se retira.

De camino a la biblioteca Insight regreso al parque para pasar un rato con sus pensamientos.

Insight: no lo entiendo… He pasado por cosas que nadie se imagina, he visto cosas que volverían loco a cualquiera, he enfrentado peligros tan grandes que nadie se atrevería a intentar pensar, ¿Por qué es tan difícil invitar a una chica a salir a tomar solo un helado? Mejor no pienso mucho en eso.

Saca de su melena un muffin y lo come.

Insight: aun así… quisiera tener el valor de decirle como me hace sentir…

Celestia ya estaba bajando el sol y luna subía la luna, Insight termino de comer y se dispuso a retomar su rumbo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca ve a dawn y a sus amigos y su hermano.

Insight: ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

Dawn: recibí una nota de que nos encontremos todos aquí.

Pure: yo también.

Ultímate: igual yo.

Zola: y yo.

Pure: a mí también me llego una.

Jinshu: a mí no me importa quién me envió esto, pero me imagino que tú también tienes una Insight, y no pienso dejarte ir solo a ningún lado.

Ultímate: ¿solo?... pero si estamos nosotros para cuidarlo.

Jinshu: precisamente por el hecho de que estés tú, es que quiero acompañar a mi hermano, no quiero que se le peguen tus costumbres.

Ultímate: como sea gruñón se su niñera si quieres.

Dawn: ¿hay algo más en sus cartas?

Ultímate: solo unos garabatos detrás.

Dawn:" voltea su carta" que raro… mi carta también los tiene.

Zola: aquí hay más.

Insight: denme ver sus cartas.

El corcel coloca las cartas en un orden y descubre su significado.

Insight: es un mapa.

Ultímate: ¿un mapa?... ¿para que?

Insight: no lo sé,… falta un pedazo y es el que tiene el punto de llegada.

Pure: y no puedes descifrarlo.

Insight: no puedo si no se que parte falta, por lo que veo aquí es un punto geográfico entre el parque y la pastelería.

Dawn: quizás falte que tú pongas tu carta.

Insight: no tengo, no recibí una.

Ultímate: ¿y cómo podremos resolver el mapa sin la última pieza?

Insight: tal vez si seguimos el mapa veamos el lugar a donde deberíamos llegar.

Los corceles se encaminan al último punto que señala el mapa.

Pure: bien aquí estamos… ¿ahora a donde vamos?

Insight: "ve en todas direcciones y divisa una caja pequeña bajo un árbol" oigan chicos… miren eso.

Los ponis ven la caja y se dirigen a ella, al acercarse mas descubren que tiene sus nombres escritos.

Dawn: ¿creen que sea parte del mapa?

Zola: quizás.

Ultímate: veamos que tiene.

El Pegaso levanta la tapa y descubre que tiene seis vendas con sus nombres.

Dawn: ¿vendas?

Pure: ¿para que?

Ultímate: creo que tenemos que vendarnos los ojos.

Jinshu: eso es ridículo… ¿Por qué habríamos de ponernos vendas en los ojos?

Pure: yo lo hare.

Dawn: si pure lo hace entonces yo también.

Zola: yo lo hare.

Ultímate: bien, a vendarse.

Jinshu: están locos… yo no voy a.

Al voltear ve que su hermano también se vendo los ojos.

Insight: vamos hermano, véndate os ojos.

Jinshu: "con mucho disgusto se venda los ojos" bien ya me los vende… ¿y ahora que?

Dawn: oigan chicos… esto sonara loco pero no sienten que el piso se mueve.

Ultímate: siempre sientes cosas raras cuando te vendan los ojos, es por la falta de visión y te mareas.

Pero lo que no sabían era que el piso si se estaba moviendo, pues estaban parados sobre una plataforma con ruedas que era tirada por una soga, hasta que llegaron a una puerta,

Insight: que raro…

Zola: ¿Qué cosa es rara?

Ultímate: ¿que el aliento apestoso de jinshu sea más fuerte ahora que tenemos los ojos vendados?

Jinshu: si pudiera ver donde estas te golpearía.

Ultímate: ja…pero no puedes y si no me puedes ver no me puedes golpear.

De pronto recibe un golpe del kirin

Jinshu: no podre verte… pero puedo escucharte.

Dawn: hablando de escuchar… ¿no oyen como respiraciones?

Jinshu: olvides esta tontería, me voy a quitar la venda.

Ultímate: yo también.

Los corceles se quitan las venas al mismo tiempo, al ver a su alrededor ven que están en una habitación oscura.

Dawn: ¿Qué es esto?

De pronto las luces se encienden y todos gritan sorpresa, estaban en la pastelería.

Pinkie: SORPRESA.

Sujeta una soga dejando caer la sabana que cubría la pancarta que decía,** bienvenidos a ponyville**.

Dawn: ¿Qué es esto?

Fluttershy: pinkie pensó que.

Pero antes de que terminara pinkie hablo.

Pinkie pie: pensé que merecían una fiesta de bienvenida como la que tu tuviste cuando llegaste aquí.

Dawn: pero llegaron hace dos semanas.

Pinkie pie: me hacía falta planeación.

Se da la vuelta y se va a brincando la mesa de bocadillos.

Insight: justo como lo pensé.

Pure: ¿tu sabias de la fiesta?

Insight: si, yo le ayude a decorar la pastelería, además el mapa nos llevaba a las cercanías, y las vendas, las invitaciones y las vendas eran muy obvias.

Ultímate: ¿y por que no nos dijiste?

Insight: "cierra los ojos y sonríe" porque es una fiesta sorpresa y si se los decía ya no sería sorpresa.

De pronto fluttershy se acera a dawn.

Fluttershy: ummm… dawn.

Dawn: ¿Que pasa fluttershy?

Fluttershy: es que… esta es una fiesta en parejas... y quería saber si…

Dawn: "la toma de los cascos" no digas mas… ¿quieres bailar?

Fluttershy: si.

Los ponis se van a la pista en donde se pasaba una música romántica estilo de graduación para bailar.

Ultímate: valla… dawn bailando, no creí que aprendiera.

Pure: si… ¿Qué otras cosas podrían pasar?

Se escuchan dos voces femeninas que dicen al unisonó, hola pure.

El kelpie voltea para ver a Lotus y aloe.

Lotus y aloe: "dicen al unisonó" ¿quieres bailar?

Pure: cla.

Pero antes de que respondiera lo toman una de cada casco y lo jalan a la pista.

Zola: pure tiene admiradoras.

Ultímate: bien si es una fiesta para parejas me buscare una o diez.

El Pegaso sale volando.

Zola: creo que estamos solo nosotros tres.

Maud: hola.

Dos de los tres corceles se sorprenden de ver de nuevo a la yegua, excepto jinshu que no se sorprendía nunca.

Zola: hola señorita maud… creí que se había ido.

Maud: olvide una de mis rocas y pinkie me invito.

Zola: bien entonces… disfruta la fiesta.

Maud: supongo.

Jinshu: no hay gemas ni rocas ni carne… solo postres… y no me gustan los dulces.

Maud: ten.

Mete su casco en un bolcillo de su vestido y le da una roca amarilla.

Jinshu:"ve la roca y con su actitud fría pregunta" de donde sacaste una roca de sulfuro.

Maud: del suelo.

Jinshu: gracias.

Maud: de nada.

Jinshu: "toma la roca y se la come" ¿siempre llevas rocas en el bolcillos?

Maud: si, "mete su casco en su bolcillo y saca una pequeña roca" el es peñasco… mi roca mascota.

Jinshu: "ve a la yegua aun con cara seria e inexpresiva luego mete su casco en su melena saca una gema negra" el es burcdock… mi gema mascota.

Maud: ¿quieres hablar de rocas afuera?

Jinshu: como sea.

Maud: vamos.

La poni y el kirin salen de la pastelería.

Ultímate." Estaba cubierto de marcas de besos con lápiz labial de diversos colores. Se acerca a Zola e Insight" wow... solo a jinshu le gustaría estar con alguien tan rara.

Zola: al menos no le dice que se valla. Eso es un avance para jinshu

Insight: espero que mi hermano tenga oportunidad con maud.

Zola: oye Insight.

Insight: ¿Qué?

Zola: pinkie me dijo que quería que la invites a bailar.

Insight: ¿en serio?

Zola: si.

Insight: bien… si ella me lo pide… lo hare.

El unicornio camina en dirección a pinkie.

Ultímate: ¿en cerio te dijo eso?

Zola: no pero pensé que podría ayudar a Insight con su problema de confianza, afortunadamente soy el único del grupo al que Insight no puede saber si miente o no.

Mientras pinkie comía uno cupcakes cuando Insight se le acerca.

Insight: pinkie.

Pinkie pie: "voltea" hola Insight, ¿que se te ofrece?

Insight: quería saber si…si…

Pinkie pie: ¿si que?

Insight: si quieres bailar con migo.

Pinkie pie: claro.

Los ponis caminaron tomados de los cascos hasta la pista donde junto con sus amigos bailaron y disfrutaron de la fiesta.

Mientras más avanzaba el tiempo as fiesta se volvía más animada, algunos aun bailaban, en la mesa se había realizado un concurso de comida en el cual dawn iba en la delantera por mucho siendo alentado por su prometida, ultímate seducía a cuanta yegua se le cruzaba, pure aun bailaba con Lotus y aloe al mismo tiempo ya que no podía soltarse de sus brazos que lo sujetaban con mucha fuerza y amor y Zola relataba sus aventuras con sus amigos a los niños.

Mientras fuera de la pastelería maud y jinshu estaban sentados en una banca hablando.

Maud: entonces, eres hermano del unicornio.

Jinshu: soy su medio hermano, tenemos la misma madre, pero no el mismo padre.

Maud: ¿tu padre era como tu?

Jinshu: no él era un dragón.

Maud: y aun así lo consideras un hermano legítimo.

Jinshu: es toda la familia que tengo, nuestra madre murió cuando el tenia cinco años, trabaje como minero hasta que me uní a las fuerzas de defensa cuando cumplí quince y me volví soldado, desde entonces vivimos en el dojo.

Maud: ¿eres minero?

Jinshu: de metales, se sobre eso, nunca aprendí a leer así que aprendí de lo que me decían los expertos en metalurgia, así fue que me gradué de herrero.

Maud: yo acabo de graduarme en geología.

Jinshu: fascinante.

Maud: si… pero también me preocupo como tu por mi hermana menor, si algo le pasase a pinkie pie no se que aria.

Jinshu: creo que es algo en que nos parecemos.

Maud: si.

La poni y el kirin se miraron por un instante, sus rostros seguian mostrando esa inexpresividad tan característica de ellos, lo único que cambiaba eran sus ojos que se llenaban de brillo mientras sus pupilas crecían y se acercaban al rostro del otro.

Lentamente iban acercándose a los labios del otro hasta que sus bocas se tocaron en un profundo beso, maud cerró sus ojos colocando su casco izquierdo sobre la mejilla del kirin.

Luego de un minuto lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Jinshu: "sin mostrar emoción alguna" ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Maud:"con su actitud de siempre" no lo sé… ¿Por qué lo hiciste tu?

Jinshu: no lo sé.

Maud se levanta y se entra en la pastelería para recoger sus cosas dejando solo al cementan pelirrojo.

Jinshu: ¿Qué fue eso?

¿?: Se llama beso.

Jinshu: "voltea" ¿quién está allí? "Pero no vio a nadie"

En el cuarto donde se hospedaba maud.

Maud: "se tocaba los labios" ¿Por qué lo bese?

En la fiesta.

Insight y pinkie acababan de salir a tomar aire.

Insight: wow… esa fiesta esta de locos.

Pinkie pie: si.

Insight: tu si sabes organizar una fiesta.

Pinkie pie: gracias tú también ayudaste.

Insight: sabes en tres semanas será mi cumple…y quería saber si…tu…si no tienes planes…podrías…ser la organizadora de la fiesta.

Pinkie pie: claro, me encantaría.

Insight: ¿en serio?

Pinkie pie: si.

Insight: gracias.

Pinkie pie: de nada.

De pronto se escucha una voz llama a la poni rosa.

Fluttershy: pinkie ya empiezan los juegos.

Pinkie pie: ya voy.

Fluttershy: gracias. "regresa a la fiesta"

Pinkie pie: bien, tenemos que regresar.

Insight: si…vamos.

Pinkie pie: espera.

Insight: ¿Qué?

La yegua se acerca al unicornio tomándolo por la nuca, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, luego de un instante se separan.

Pinkie pie: feliz cumpleaños.

La yegua entro a la dulcería dejando solo al unicornio, con una cara de asombro y con un gran hurra que crecía en su pecho el cual no contuvo más.

Insight: "da un gran salto" YAAAAAAHOOOOOO….

El cuerno del unicornio expulsa un destello de magia formando un corazón rosa y blanco, lentamente baja y entra brincando al edificio.

Luego de entrar camina y se sienta junto a sus amigos. Dawn:"voltea a ver a Insight y nota algo distinto en el" oye Insight.

Insight: ¿si?

Dawn: ¿Qué tienes?

Insight: ¿de que hablas? ¿Qué tengo?

Zola: tu mechón. Es rosa.

Insight: ¿Qué? Ve su mechón que ya no era violeta sino rosa.

Twiligth: wow… ¿Qué le pasa?

Zola: el mechón de Insight cambia de acuerdo a como se sienta. Violeta es normal. Verde es celoso, gris es enfermo, naranja esta alegre, rojo está enojado y azul esta triste, pero nunca vimos el rosado.

Pinkie pie: a mí me gusta el rosa.

Insight intenta ocultar su mechón.

Ultímate: quizás estés pasando por un sentimiento nuevo.

Insight: ¿cómo cual?

Ultímate: creo que tienes que hablar con jinshu sobre… él se…

Insight: CALLATE…"rápidamente golpea al Pegaso mientras su mechón cambia a celeste"

Applejack: ¿Qué significa el celeste?

Pure: esta avergonzado.

Rainbow dash: ¿de que?

Twiligth: mejor dejémoslo en paz.

Insight:"pensando" gracias a los grandes padre madre.

La fiesta continúo hasta las doce de la noche, solo diversión sin fin, pero en las lejanías en el desierto la maldad planeaba su próxima movida.

Red eye: pain sensei, es hora de su medicina.

Pain: "estaba acostado en su cama "gracias red eye.

Chrysalis: pain, mira quien acaba de despertar.

Le muestra a un alicornio bebé de color negro y alas emplumadas con el cuerno de chrysalis.

Pain: hola hijito.

El bebé ve a su padre y sonríe.

Red eye: su hijo se ve muy poderoso sensei.

Pain: y no es el único que se fortalece.

Quita las sabanas descubriendo que tenía una pierna nueva.

Pain: "ve a su hijo" pronto me vengare del traidor de tu medio hermano, y el honor de matarlo lo tendrás tu…dark walker.

El mal se recupera pero el bien se fortalece y pronto colisionaran.

**Así concluye el capítulo 8 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos. **


	9. Sombra roja y el solitario

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene una escena M, se recomienda discreción**

**Sombra roja y el solitario.**

Era ya de noche, en ponyville mas especifico en sugar cubecórner se celebraba una gran fiesta en honor a los amigos de dawn, la noche parecía ser perfecta para todos, en especial para ciertos hermanos que habían sentido la calidez de su primer beso, dejándolos con sentimientos jamás antes sentidos por ellos.

Pero esta parte de nuestra historia no comienza aquí sino en las afueras de ponyville.

Era la 1:00 AM. En las afueras de ponyville en un lugar llamado la rosa azul, en una habitación lujosa dos ponis se encontraban unidos en el acto del amor.

Era blood night y la figura misteriosa que había ido en una ocasión buscando a dawn, al parecer tenía algo de información pero el precio por la información no era económico sino carnal.

El corcel misterioso tenía a blood night acostada boca arriba mientras la sujetaba de los flancos y le lamia su flor.

Blood night: oh…si…decías la verdad… eres increíble en la cama…

Corcel: te lo agradezco preciosa…tú también… tienes una flor deliciosa.

La yegua sujetaba la cabeza del corcel mientras el corcel metía su lengua hasta lo más que podía.

Blood night: oh…si…si…ya casi… ACABO…

La yegua termino soltando su esencia en la boca del corcel el cual lo trago con gusto.

Corcel:"relamiéndose" tienes un sabor muy dulce.

Blood night:"se acostó boca abajo" ¿quieres seguir jugando?

Corcel: "sonríe" me leíste el pensamiento muñeca.

El corcel se monto sobre ella y bruscamente la penetro por el ano, la yegua vampiro tenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto de placer en el rostro.

Blood night: oh…oh… más…más duro…dame más… métemela hasta el fondo.

Corcel: oh…si…te voy a dejar satisfecha nena.

Blood night: más vale…si no…no te daré la información que tengo.

Corcel:"aumentaba a velocidad y las penetraciones" con este lindo y apretado culo que tienes… si no fuera vital para mí lo que sabes diría que no me debes nada…pero es importante así que te voy a dar lo que me pides.

Blood night: "apretaba las sabanas por la excitación" si…dame más… méteme ese enorme pene tuyo.

El corcel levanta su cabeza demostrando que es un unicornio, usando magia levita a la poni abriendo sus piernas.

Corcel: ¿querias mas de esto preciosa? "se monta sobre ella y acerca su miembro al ano de la yegua nuevamente"

Blood night: si…

Corcel: entonces… disfrútalo…

El corcel mete su pene hasta el fondo de su ano, cosa que hizo a la yegua gritar de placer.

Blood night: HAAAA…ME BAS A PARTIR EN DOS…

Corcel: ¿quieres más?

Blood night: SI… QUIERO MAS…DAME TODO LO QUE TENGAS…QUIERO SENTIR TU CALIENTE ESPERMA EN MI.

El corcel continúo envistiendo a la yegua con cada vez más fuerza hasta llegar al clímax.

Corcel: oh… estoy a punto de venirme en ti…

Blood night: SI… LLENAME DE TU ECENCIA…LLENAME DE TU AMOR…

El corcel acelero las envestidas hasta que acabo llenando todo el interior del culo de la poni vampira con su semilla.

Blood night: "cae sobre la cama boca arriba con la vista perdida en el techo y hablando cortado por el cansancio" eso fue…increíble.

Corcel: ¿ya me dirás lo que quiero saber?

Blood night: no… quiero gozarte un poco más, y después te diré lo que se.

Corcel: bien… esperaba que dijeras eso.

El corcel la tomo por los flancos y bruscamente enterró su miembro dentro de la flor de la yegua.

Blood night: oooh… te gusta jugar brusco ¿no?

Corcel: y aun no ves nada.

El corcel tomo a la vampiresa apretando sus flancos y levantándola para profundizar las penetradas a tal punto que su pene se introducía dentro de su útero.

Blood night: "gritaba de placer" SI… MÁS… DAME TODA TU HOMBRIA… QUIERO SENTIRTE DENTRO DE MÍ…

Corcel: como gustes linda…

Las embestidas y los gemidos continuaron por un rato hasta que se comenzaron a besar metiendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro, ambos ponis ya estaban empapados en sudor y el olor a lujuria se sentía en el ambiente.

Corcel: aquí voy… querias que te de profundo… te lo voy a meter hasta el fondo…

Blood night: SI… DAME MAS… DAME MAS DE ESA DELISIOSA LECHE DE SEMENTAL CALIENTE…

Corcel: aquí la tienes… bien caliente….

La yegua rodeo al semental con sus patas traseras para que no escapase y el corcel la rodeo con sus patas delantera en un abrazo dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

Corcel: ya…ya voy a eyacular.

Blood night: SI... YO TAMBIEN…VOY A ACABAR…

Finalmente de un último golpe con sus caderas expulso todo su líquido seminal en el interior del vientre de la poni.

Luego se separaron dando por terminado el acto sexual con otro beso.

Corcel: ¿y… te satisfizo?

Blood night: si…mucho.

Corcel: bien… en cuanto a lo que me prometiste.

Blood night: si… he escuchado rumores de un poni como el que describes.

Corcel: ¿Cómo cuales?

Blood night: unos muy locos.

Corcel: ¿que puedes decirme?

Blood night: he escuchado que venció a Bracus el rey de los dragones y que salvo a un pueblo del ataque de un maligno alicornio.

Corcel: ¿sabes donde vive?

Blood night: se dice que vive en ponyville, a dos kilómetros de aquí.

Corcel:"se levanta de la cama" gracias…

Blood night: ¿Cuál es tu asunto con este chico?

Corcel: tu lo dijiste… es asunto mío.

Blood night: deberías volver algún día, aun no sabes lo que mis chicas pueden hacer por un semental como tú.

Corcel: tal vez regrese algún día.

El corcel se coloca su sombrero, su capa y se cuelga tres espadas para luego disponerse a salir del edificio, pero no sin que antes la yegua vampira le preguntara algo.

Blood night: espera.

Corcel: "voltea viendo a la poni" ¿si?

Blood night: aun no me dices cómo te llamas.

Corcel: pueden llamarme… sombra roja.

El poni camia a la puerta la abre y sale del burdel.

Sombra roja: dawn… ya sé donde estas… y pronto…nos volveremos a ver…

**Capitulo 9: reunión.**

El sol salía iluminando la pradera, en la cabaña dawn y fluttershy acababan de despertar mirándose entre si para comenzar el día con la alegría de estar juntos.

Dawn: buenos días…

Fluttershy: buenos días.

Dawn: "acaricia el vientre de fluttershy" buenos días.

Fluttershy: jijiji… ¿nos levantamos?

Dawn: claro.

Los ponis se levantaron de la cama y se encaminaron a la cocina.

Dawn: fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿si dawn?

Dawn: he querido preguntarte algo des de hace tiempo.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es?

Dawn: tu… ¿realmente quieres...? ya sabes… casarte con migo.

Fluttershy: "mira a dawn confundida" ¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso?... claro que quiero casarme.

Dawn: es que… aun no puedo creer que me hayas aceptado.

Fluttershy: dawn… yo te amo… y tu me amas… mientras exista amor mutuo nada puede interponerse.

Dawn: "sonríe" gracias fluttershy, necesitaba escuchar eso.

Los amantes se dispusieron a desayunar, luego de un rato que habían terminado salieron a caminar por las calles del pueblo.

En ponyville.

Twiligth salía de la biblioteca junto con sus inquilinos.

Twiligth: buenos días fluttershy, buenos días dawn.

Dawn: hola twilight, hola chicos.

Ultímate: hola dawn, ¿a dónde vas?

Dawn: a trabajar.

Insight: ¿tienes empleo?

Dawn: si, trabajo con applejack en la granja.

Zola: bien hecho dawn, tienes trabajo, y una familia, si que vives el sueño.

Dawn: vengan si quieren con ustedes allí terminare más rápido.

Insight: yo iré, siempre quise trabajar en una granja de manzanas.

Pure: creí que tu sueño era ser el mejor jugador de balón casco.

Insight: se puede tener más de un sueño.

Dawn: sería bueno que vinieran, los Apple aun no los conocen.

Twiligth: seria agradable que se conozcan.

Fluttershy: si… me gustaría verlos.

Dawn: bien pues vámonos ya.

Los ponis se encaminaron a sweet Apple acres para una jornada de trabajo.

En la granja, estaba la abuela Smith y big Mac

Dawn: "saluda a toda la familia Apple" hola a todos.

Abuela Smith: ¡Ho! Valla miren quien llego, no te veíamos por aquí desde hace tiempo.

Dawn: discúlpeme abuela Smith, es solo que.

Abuela Smith: no tienes que disculparte muchacho, se lo que has estado haciendo por nosotros.

Dawn: gracias por ser tan comprensiva… Ho quiero que conozca a mis amigos, hey chicos vengan quiero presentarles a alguien.

Los corceles se acercaron.

Dawn: abuela Smith, big Macintosh, quiero que conozcan a ultímate flight, Zola, Insight y pure, son destinianos al igual que yo.

Destinianos al unísono: es un gusto conocerla abuela Smith, hola big Macintosh

Abuela Smith: hola a todos bienvenidos a la granja Apple.

Zola: es muy amable al recibirnos en su hogar abuela Smith.

Abuela Smith: no es nada, los amigos de dawn son familia para nosotros.

Dawn: bien pues entonces, a trabajar chicos.

Abuela Smith: ¿ellos te ayudaran?

Applejack: créeme abuela, te sorprenderán.

En el huerto estaban los destinianos listos para cosechar.

Dawn: bien, tengan cuidado, la primera vez que hice esto envié a un árbol al otro lado de equestria.

Ultímate: pues si no tuvieras la fuerza de doscientos mastodontes.

Dawn: oye.

Zola: cálmense ya los dos.

Ultímate: si Zola.

Dawn: claro, bien empecemos.

Los corceles se separaron y cada uno eligió una sección del huerto para cosechar.

Dawn daba golpes leves que hacían que cayeran las manzanas, ultímate volaba de árbol en árbol haciendo uso de su velocidad para recolectar las frutas, Insight usaba su magia, pure usaba el agua de un rio cercano para bajar las manzanas y de paso lavarlas, por ultimo Zola le susurraba a los arboles lo cual como si lo obedecieran resultaba en la caída de los frutos.

En treinta minutos ya habían terminado con el lote del día.

Abuela Smith: valla, estos chicos son buenos para cosechar.

Big Macintosh: eyup.

Abuela Smith: no han pensado en dedicarse a la cosecha de manzanas.

Zola: es muy amable abuela Smith. Pero de hecho yo quiero estudiar medicina.

Ultímate: tal vez… ¿se conocen yeguas sexis en este trabajo?

Abuela Smith:"seria y dudosa" ¿te me estas insinuando muchacho?

Ultímate: no…claro que no.

Abuela Smith: tranquilo niño es broma.

Ultímate:"pensando" hay gracias que eso era.

Los ponis reían entre amigos y familia, pero en el pueblo un corcel con una capa se paseaba por sus calles.

El corcel se acerco a un a un puesto donde Daisy y rose conversaban.

Daisy: ¿enserio el Pegaso que venía con dawn te hiso todo eso?

Rose: si… aun me duele pero lo valió, el sexo en el aire es genial sin la cama que te limite puedes hacer posiciones increíbles.

Daisy: oh… tengo que ir a verlo.

El corcel se acerco a las yeguas y les pregunto.

Sombra roja: disculpen señoritas, pero escuche que hablaban de alguien llamado dawn, ¿me equivoco?

Rose: no, si hablamos de él, ¿Por qué?, ¿lo conoces?

Sombra roja: se puede decir que si.

Rose: pues si lo conozco, "busca debajo del mostrador y saca una foto" ¿es el del que buscas?

Sombra roja ve la foto con impresión al ver que era una foto de dawn y fluttershy teniendo sexo, pero con una foto de la cabeza de rose sobre la de fluttershy.

Rose: Ho… lo siento.

Toma la foto y le muestra otra de dawn distraído bebiendo leche en casa de fluttershy a juzgar por lo que marcaba el reloj del fondo era la madrugada.

Sombra roja: eeeem. Si es él, ¿Dónde vive?

Rose: con esa fluttershy, en la cabaña de la pradera.

Sombra roja: se lo agradezco señorita.

El corcel toma rumbo a la pradera.

Mientras en la granja Apple.

Dawn:"se seca el sudor de la frente" Uf… que calor que hace.

Ultímate: si tengo sed.

Applejack: pes que bueno que tengan sed porque aquí les traigo un jugo frio.

Pure: gracias applejack.

La poni vaquera comienza a repartir el jugo entre sus amigas y amigos

Fluttershy: gracias.

Twiligth: gracias.

Zola: gracias.

Pure: gracias. "estaba dentro de un bebedero para vacas lleno de agua para que no callera por el calor"

Insight: gracias señorita applejack.

De pronto detrás de Insight aparece pinkie.

Pinkie pie: hola.

Insight: se sobresalta y se ahoga con el jugo, luego se repone" Hola pinkie.

Pinkie pie: hola Insight.

Applejack: hola pinkie, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Pinkie pie: rarity me envía a decirles que tiene ideas para el vestido de novia de fluttershy y el traje de dawn y me dijo que viniera a buscarlos.

Abuela Smith: valla, si que iban rápido en su relación, applejack me dijo que pensaban casarse pero n me dijo que ya estaban planeando la boda.

Dawn: "se rasca la nuca con un sonrojo" si… bueno…aun falta para que se celebre la boda pero queremos tener todo listo.

Mientras pinkie observaba a Insight.

Pinkie pie: oye Insight.

Insight: ¿si pinkie?

Pinkie pie: tengo algo de sed, ¿me darías un poco de jugo?

Insight: claro.

Pinkie pie: genial. "Saca una pajilla y la coloca en la botella de jugo" bien bebamos.

Insight: ¿Qué?

Pinkie: bebamos los dos.

Insight: he…he…OK.

El unicornio y la poni beben de sus respectivas pajillas mientras se veían a los ojos del otro, pero el momento fue interrumpido por rainbow dash que había llagado volando a toda velocidad.

Rainbow dash: pinkie, ¿ya les dijiste lo que rarity te pidió que les dijera?

Pinkie: "deja de beber" si.

Rainbow dash: pues bien vámonos.

Dawn: supongo que podemos ir mientras la abuela Smith no necesite nada más.

Abuela Smith: no ya acabaron por hoy, pueden ir sin prisa.

Los destinianos dicen al unisonó: gracias abuela Smith.

De camino a la boutique.

Ultímate: tu abuela es una señora muy amable Applejack.

Applejack: gracias ultímate.

Ultímate: me recuerda a mis abuelos.

Twiligth: ¿en serio? Cuéntanos de ellos.

Ultímate: ummm. Mejor otro día. "pone una expresión triste"

Twiligth: ¿Qué le paso?

Zola: todos tenemos pasados difíciles, ultímate n o es la excepción.

Los ponis dieron por terminada la conversación hasta que finalmente llegaron a la boutique.

En ella rarity los recibió.

Rarity: Ho que bueno que llegaron, pasen por aquí.

Toma a dawn y a fluttershy y los jala metiéndolos a su taller donde tenía varios maniquíes con distintos modelos de vestidos y trajes.

Rarity: ustedes también pasen. "Les dice a los destinianos y a sus amigas"

Rarity: bien, he confeccionado estos vestidos y trajes para cada uno y una de ustedes.

Había confeccionado unos vestidos parecidos a los que usaron en la boda de cadence pero con varias joyas de accesorios para sus amigas y el de fluttershy era el más adornado, era de color blanco y con un velo coronándolo. Y el de dawn era un traje de gala negro no la parte de atrás larga como una túnica con dibujos de montañas, el de sus amigos era iguales pero con diseños de los elementos de la naturaleza que representaban, el de pure eran olas, el de Zola eran arboles bonsái, el de Insight tenía dibujado fuego, el de ultímate tenia brisas de viento espira lado y por último el de jinshu tenía el mineral del hierro en estado natural.

Ultímate: Se emociona" WOW... EL MIO ESTA INCREIBLE, NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE LAS YEGUAS ME VEAN CON ESTA MARAVILLA.

Fluttershy: están hermosos rarity.

Rarity: ¿entonces los usaran?

Dawn: para mí sería un honor.

Pure: para mí también.

Twiligth: y para todas nosotras.

Rarity: gracias…

De repente se escuchan unos sonidos familiares, eran los estómagos de sus amigos.

Dawn: creo que ye nos dio hambre.

Los ponis sonrieron para luego salir de la boutique para comer algo, pero al salir una espada se enterró bruscamente en el piso frente a dawn, el destiniano busco en todas direcciones buscando a quien le arrojo eso cano sobre un tejado vio al poni de la capa.

Sombra roja: hola dawn.

Dawn:"se sorprende" ¿tu?

Sombra roja: así es dawn frontier… ¿me extrañaste?

Dawn: "aun no salía de su asombro" ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Sombra roja: luego te lo explico, primero toma esa espada y peleemos.

Las yeguas y los corceles no entendían quien era ese poni.

Twiligth: ¿Quién es el Zola?

Zola: no lo sé. Jamás lo había visto antes.

Fluttershy: "se para frente a dawn" dawn… por favor… no lo hagas… no te arriesgues mas.

Dawn:" besa a fluttershy" descuida, estaré bien.

Toma la espada del piso con su boca y salta a otro techo quedando frente al corcel.

Sombra roja se sujeto la capa y se la quito de un tirón revelando que tenía dos espadas más, luego se saco el sombrero mostrando que es un unicornio.

Rainbow dash: ¿tiene dos espadas? Eso no es justo dawn solo tiene una.

Applejack: "grita" OYE… ¿QUIÉN ERES TU Y QUE QUIERES CON NUESTRO AMIGO?

Sombra roja: el solitario errante y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Twiligth: ese es el sobre nombre de dawn.

Dawn:"ve al corcel" dusk hunter… también conocido como la sombra roja…

Dusk: dawn frontier…también conocido como el solitario errante.

Dawn: "da un salto en dirección a dusk" colmillo de lobo.

Del cuerpo de dawn emerge la figura traslucida de un lobo, usando su espada ataco al corcel el cual detuvo la estocada con la punta de una de sus espadas que sujetaba con magia.

Dusk: sigues siendo impulsivo dawn.

Dawn: no lo creas.

Dawn le da una patada al corcel enviándolo al suelo y saltando con espada en boca para atacarlo pero dusk desenfundo sus dos espadas deteniendo el ataque de dawn.

Dusk: te di mi mejor espada y aun así no logras asestarme un golpe.

Dawn: la espada no importa si su usuario es el mejor puede usar hasta un palillo como arma.

Dusk: recuerdas mi lección.

Dawn: jamás la olvidare.

Dusk: bien confirmémosla. "guarda sus espadas y de su melena saca una lima para cascos la cual levita con magia" bien ataca

Dawn: COMO QUIERAS…

Dawn continua atacando al corcel el cual bloqueaba los ataques de dawn con una simple lima para cascos, mientras sus amigos y las mane seis estaban impactadas por lo que veían.

Ultímate: "estaba boquiabierto" im…imposible…dawn es el mejor espadachín de la academia… ¿Cómo es posible que ese tipo este bloqueando sus ataques con una lima para cascos?

Zola: "se sobre salta por la impresión al notar algo" ultímate… ¿recuerdas esa historia que nos conto dawn en una ocasión sobre aquel guerrero?

Ultímate: "cae en la cuenta" ¿QUEEE? ¿EL ACASO?

Zola: si…

Insight: no…no puedo creerlo.

Pure: increíble…no puede ser posible.

Las yeguas estaban más confundidas que antes.

Rainbow dash: bien… ustedes saben algo… ¿Quién es ese poni?

Twiligth: y ¿cómo es que conoce a dawn?

Applejack: y ¿Qué quiere con él?

Los corceles no podían hablar por al asombro, mientras dawn continuaba atacando a dusk.

Dawn: ¿Qué te parecen mis movimientos? ¿He?

Dusk: tienes la fuerza de un ejército. Pero te mueves como un pez fuera del agua.

Dawn: PUES ESTE PEZ ES AHORA UN TIBURON.

Dawn ataca con toda su fuerza pero dusk usa la lima para bloquear el ataque de dawn quitándole la espada de la boca a dawn atrapándola con su magia en el aire y colocándola en su cuello.

Dusk: aun tienes mucho que aprender.

Dawn: lo sé.

Fluttershy: NO… PORFAVOR NO LO MATE

Dusk: "guarda su espada y le extiende el casco a dawn" permíteme.

Dawn:"sonríe y acepta la ayuda" gracias dusk"

Las yeguas estaban confundidas por la muestra de amabilidad del unicornio.

Rainbow dash: bien ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?

Applejack: si hace un momento lo atacabas y ahora lo ayudas… ¿Quién eres?

Dusk: ¿son amigas tuyas?

Dawn: ellas me sacaron de la caja de música.

Dusk: creí que no volvería a verte.

Dawn: igual yo.

Dawn voltea a ver a sus amigas y guía al unicornio hacia ellas.

Twiligth: dawn ¿quién es él?

Fluttershy: "corre y abraza a dawn" ¿por que te gusta preocuparme así?

Dawn: descuida el no me lastimaría jamás.

Dusk: si… jamás le haría daño… a mi hermanito.

Las yeguas quedaron con la mandíbula por el piso, al escuchar la palabra hermanito.

Dawn: chicas él es dusk hunter… mi hermano mayor.

Mane seis: ¿QUEEEEEE?

Rarity: tu…tu… ¿tu hermano mayor?

Dusk: en realidad hermanastro, nuestra madre y maestra me adopto meses luego de adoptarlo a él.

Dawn: desde entonces fuimos hermanos.

Twiligth: ¿eres el hermano mayor de dawn?

Dawn: dusk quiero presentarte a mis amigas, la princesa twiligth sparkle, pinkie pie, Applejack, rainbow dash, la señorita rarity y mi prometida fluttershy.

Dusk: ¿prometida? ¿Te vas a casar?

Dawn: si.

Dusk:"toma a dawn agramándolo por el cuello en un abrazo y haciéndole coscorrones a modo de juego por su felicidad" JAJAJA… mi hermanito se casara ¿y luego que? ¿Me harás tío?

Pinkie pie: de hecho fluttershy está embarazada y dawn es el padre.

Todos: PINKIE.

Dusk: ¿Qué? ¿Serás padre?

Dawn:"avergonzado" Em…si.

Dusk: jajaja. Tu si sabes ir directo al grano dawnny.

Dawn: dusk por favor no me llames así.

Dusk: Ho vamos no estás tan crecido para los apodos de tu hermano.

Dawn: si lo sé.

Dusk: ¿cómo te ha ido hermanito?

Dawn: genial me muero por contarte.

Dusk: ya quiero escucharlo todo.

Dos hermanos separado y hoy reunidos, las fuerzas del bien han ganado un nuevo aliado

**Así concluye el capítulo 9 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	10. dusk y dawn, la promesa de las dos moned

**Dusk y dawn, La promesa de las monedas de bronce.**

Un poni misterioso había aparecido de la nada pidiendo pelear con dawn, pese a todo dawn se veía tranquilo y accedió a la petición del corcel el cual tenía un dominio incomparable con la espada, en pocos minutos venció a dawn dejándolo sin armas pero luego enfundo su espada y se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Este hecho confundió a las yeguas las cuales se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al descubrir por el propio dawn que ese misterioso poni se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su hermano mayor.

Dusk: "reía feliz por volver a ver a su hermano" jajaja… esto es increíble dawn… creí que jamás volvería a verte.

Dawn: si…creí que habías muerto en una misión con los okazi.

Dusk: ja…ya deberías saber que nada me matara.

Dawn: y que lo digas, ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste todos estos siglos?

Dusk: pronto te lo diré… pero primero… "el estomago de dusk ruge" tienes algo de comer me muero de hambre.

Dawn: jajaja, claro de hecho antes de que te aparecieras así nos dirigíamos a comer.

Las yeguas aun no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, acababan de conocer al hermano mayor de dawn y tenían cientos si no es que miles de preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta al igual que dawn.

Twiligth: increíble, ¿dawn tiene un hermano mayor?

Applejack: ¿ustedes sabían de él?

Zola: algo así, dawn una vez nos conto sobre dusk hunter.

Rainbow dash: ¿Qué les conto?

Zola: nos dijo que el siempre había admirado a dusk, de hecho el y su maestra fueron la razón por la que dawn se unió a las fuerzas de defensa.

Dawn: ben dusk quiero que conozcas mi nuevo hogar.

Dusk estoy ansioso.

Dawn: bien. ¿Vamos a almorzar o no?

Todos respondieron al unisonó que si con mucho entusiasmo.

En el restaurant.

Las yeguas habían ordenado platillos simples como sándwiches de margaritas y jugo, pero los destinianos habían ordenado mas comida de la que podía caber en una mesa por lo que tuvieron que sentarse en seis mesas diferentes.

Los corceles tomaban al menos tres platillos y se los comían de un solo bocado, los ponis de su alrededor no podían creer que alguien tuviera tanto apetito.

Rainbow dash: valla… si siguen comiendo así ya no habrá más comida en ponyville.

Applejack: no hay que ser tan negativa, ellos son nuestros invitados y hay que ser hospitalarias.

Rarity: además con las joyas con las que pagan será suficiente para reponerla.

Luego de acabar de comer los corceles se acercan a la mesa de las yeguas para buscar algo de conversación.

Dawn: y bien dusk. ¿Qué te parece la comida de ponyville?

Dusk: estoy satisfecho, es la primera vez que como algo que no sea pan frutas, granos y agua.

Pure: eso dije yo.

Twiligth: oye dusk.

Dusk: ¿si princesa?

Twiligth: solo dime twiligth. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Según dawn han pasado.

Dusk: si ya se. Han pasado cinco mil años.

Dawn: dusk… ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

Dusk:"baja la cabeza serio y triste" es complicado…

Los ponis sabes que obtendrán información pero a su tiempo, por el momento lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

Twiligth: y dusk… como es la historia que tienen tu y dawn.

Dusk: es una historia muy larga.

Pinkie pie: ¿podemos escucharla? Me gustan las historias.

Dusk: de acuerdo… todo empezó cuando era un niño.

Flashback.

En el pueblo de la arena Soyokaze paseaba con dawn cuando aun tenía seis años de edad, en un puesto de frutas compraba las provisiones para la semana, cuando un poni unicornio de al menos doce años apareció intentando robar el puesto.

Dusk: dame el dinero y toda la fruta.

Vendedor: ¿o que mocoso?

Dusk: "usa su magia y saca un cuchillo" o te rebano vivo.

El vendedor noto que hablaba en serio y accedió pero antes de que el niño tomata el botín una alicornio apareció detrás de él.

Soyokaze: niño… ¿Qué haces?

Dusk: intenso sobrevivir… y al menos que quiera ser cortada en pedacitos se va a ocupar de sus asuntos señora.

La alicornio en dos segundos ya tenía el cuchillo en su casco delantero.

Soyokaze: esto no es para robar, es para defenderse.

Dusk:"sorprendido y aterrado" ¿Quién?... ¿quién es usted?

De tras de la alicornio estaba dawn abrazando a su maestra.

Dawn: es Soyokaze sensei… la mejor maestra de las siete islas.

Dusk: ¿maestra?

Soyokaze: así es…de xiaomajudo.

Dusk: ¿es una maestra xiaoma?

Soyokaze: si, de nivel quinientos.

Dusk: wow…

Soyokaze: ben dawn... volvamos a casa…

Dawn: si sensei.

Los ponis se disponían a regresar a su hogar cuando la alicornio volteo para ver al potrillo.

Soyokaze: oye niño.

Dusk:"ve a todas direcciones y regresa la vista a la yegua" ¿me habla a mi?

Soyokaze: si… tienes un lugar donde quedarte.

Dusk: "baja la cabeza triste" no… mis padres fueron asesinados.

Soyokaze: ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

El poni levanta la cabeza asombrado por la pregunta de la alicornio.

Dawn: si…ben… hoy cenaremos estofado.

Dusk:"suena su estomago" está bien.

El poni corre junto a la alicornio y el potrillo.

Soyokaze: ¿tienes nombre niño?

Dusk: me llamo dusk hunter.

Soyokaze: mi nombre es Soyokaze y el es dawn frontier.

Dawn: pero me dicen dawn.

Desde entonces dusk vivió junto con Soyokaze y dawn.

Un año después.

Dusk y dawn estaban sobre las ramas de un árbol entre las hojas viendo el atardecer luego de una tarde de entrenamiento.

Dusk: oye dawn…

Dawn: ¿si?

Dusk: ¿alguna vez le has dicho a Soyokaze sensei mamá?

Dawn: no…

Dusk: ¿y nunca has querido decírselo?

Dawn: no lo sé.

Dusk: es que… decirle mamá a sus espaldas me hace sentir como si hiciéramos algo incorrecto… que tenemos miedo de aceptarla como nuestra madre.

Dawn: mamá sabe que la queremos y ella nos quiere también.

Dusk: ¿y porque no nos dice hijos? ¿O nos pide que la llamemos mamá?

Dawn: ¿sabes?... cuando esta a solas ella nos dice hijos…

Dusk: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Dawn: cuando me desperté a media noche para beber agua y me volví a dormir antes de dormirme vi a mamá entrar a nuestra habitación la vi besar tu frente y luego beso la mía y antes de salir la oí decir

Flash back de dawn Niño.

Soyokaze: buenas noches hijitos.

Fin del flashback de dawn.

Dusk: ¿en cerio ella dijo eso?

Dawn: si.

Dusk: dawn…

Dawn: ¿si hermano?

Dusk: "mete su casco en su melena y saca dos monedas de bronce" ten.

Dawn: ¿Qué es eso?

Dusk: el día que mamá me adopto me dio dinero para comprar lo que yo quiera… pero no lo gaste, porque es el primer regalo que me dan en mucho tiempo, y ahora quiero que tú tengas una de las dos monedas.

Dawn:"toma una de las monedas" ¿Por qué me la das?

Dusk: este fue un regalo de mamá y ahora una de estas monedas es un regalo para mi hermano menor.

Dawn: gracias dusk.

Dusk: mientras tengamos estas monedas siempre seremos hermanos y siempre recordaremos a mamá.

El tiempo paso dawn había cumplido ocho años y dusk catorce, ya tenía edad para unirse a las fuerzas de defensa.

Soyokaze: que gran honor es unirse a las fuerzas de defensa dusk, eres todo un guerrero ahora.

Dusk: gracias Soyokaze sensei.

Dawn: dentro de seis años tumben me uniré y defenderé las islas del destino junto con mi hermano mayor.

Dusk: dawn

Dawn: ¿si?

El unicornio saca una moneda de bronce una de las que le dio a dawn.

Dusk: tómala, para que me recuerdes mientras no estoy.

Dawn: gracias.

El potrillo toma la moneda y luego saca la suya.

Dawn: y tu toma mi moneda para que me recuerdes también.

Luego de intercambiar sus monedas el unicornio se cuelga su alforja y toma un saco con su magia.

Dusk: adiós dawn, adiós mamá.

Soyokaze: adiós hijo mío.

Dawn: adiós hermano.

Fin del flashback.

Applejack: valla… que linda historia de hermandad, ustedes si son buenos hermanos.

Dawn: tengo el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Dusk: y yo tengo el mejor hermano menor del mundo, "toma a dawn y nuevamente le hace coscorrones a modo de juego"

Dawn: jajaja… dusk ya mira como me dejas la melena.

Dusk: tienes la melena alborotada desde que te conozco dawnny un poco más no hará daño.

Twiligth: ustedes me recuerdan a mí y a mi hermano.

Dawn: aun no se mucho de tu hermano Twiligth.

Twiligth: si es que está muy ocupado custodiando un imperio junto con su esposa

Dusk: quisiera conocerlo algún día, y ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos? ¿Cómo se adaptan a este mundo?

Pure: bien, de hecho estoy pensando en conseguir una pareja.

Ultímate: ¿solo una o dos?

Pure: cállate.

Dusk: y ¿tu ultímate? ¿Tienes algúna poni especial en tu vida?

Ultímate: bueno tengo admiradoras por aquí.

De pronto aparecen diamond tiara y silver spoon con uniformes de porritas con los colores de ultímate y su foto en sus camisetas.

Tiara y silver: "hacen un coro de porrista" ultímate, ultímate, que galán, a todas conquistara, ultímate, ultímate, es un bombón, por un beso suspiro yo.

Terminan su coro con un suspiro de enamoradas.

Ultímate:"baja la cabeza y se tapa la cara avergonzado" creí que ya había quedado claro ese asunto.

Tiara: sabemos que te haces el difícil cielo, pero el amor nunca se rinde.

Silver: seremos felices juntos mi amado.

Las potrancas le mandan un beso volador al Pegaso y se retiran.

Ultímate:"apenado" puede ser peor esto.

Twist: "aparece junto a ultímate" señor ultímate.

Ultímate: ¿si? ¿Qué se te ofrece niña?

La potranca le da un sobre y se retira con las mejillas ruborizadas, el Pegaso abre el sobre y saca un dulce en forma de corazón y una carta que decía. (**Un dulce de corazón para mi dulce corazón) **y en la misma una marca de un beso con lápiz labial rosa y un dibujo de ultímate con la potranca pelirroja.

Ultímate: "rojo por la pena" esto ya es demasiado.

Los ponis se ríen un momento por la bochornosa situación cuando dawn deja de reír y se pone serio.

Dawn: dusk.

Dusk: ¿si dawn?

Dawn: quiero que me digas algo.

Dusk: ¿Qué cosa?

Dawn:"guarda silencio y luego suelta su pregunta" como sobreviviste tantos siglos.

Dusk:" guarda silencio y responde" ven caminemos un momento, esto es muy difícil.

Los corceles se levantan de la mesa.

Dusk: ustedes también, esto es importante.

Las yeguas y los corceles se levantan y caminan junto al unicornio...

Dawn: y bien dusk…que ocurrió… ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

Dusk: bien… no estoy muy seguro de cómo paso todo, lo último que recuerdo es estar en la batalla final contra los red clouds, luego una luz blanca muy brillante, luego nada más, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba dentro de un cristal así que expulse algo de mana para salir, con un simple vistazo me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en destinia.

Twiligth: ¿pero como sabes que has estado atrapado por cinco mil años?

Dusk: cuando llegue a este reino me encontré con una cebra, le pregunte que si te conocía la verdad es que no me esperaba que si te conociera, pero luego me conto lo que había pasado, supe cuanto tiempo había pasado atrapado.

Pure: que extraño… así acabamos nosotros también.

Twiligth: ¿creen que allá mas destinianos repartidos por equestria?

Dawn: no lo sé.

Pure: dawn. ¿Crees que los elementos de la justicia tuvieron algo que ver con que tu hermano se salvara?

Dawn: si es así es posible que si haya más destinianos.

Ultímate: ¿pero cómo lo sabremos? No podemos leer el maná si no están activos.

Insight: mi hermano y Zola pueden localizar maná mejor que nadie, podemos usar eso.

Zola: es cierto, jinshu y yo podemos sentir el mana aunque sus usuarios estén inactivos.

Rainbow dash: como cuando sentiste al bebé de fluttershy.

Zola: exacto.

Dawn: así podrán encontrar a los demás destinianos.

Dusk: no te apresures dawn, no hay garantía de que aun hayan más.

**Capitulo 10: el caballero de la estrella y la sirvienta.**

**ADVERTENCIA: la siguiente pate del capítulo contiene una escena de material M, se recomienda discreción**

El tiempo pasó y celestia ya estaba bajando el sol para dar paso al anochecer.

En la biblioteca.

Dawn: dusk, ¿done te piensas quedar a dormir?

Twiligth: si gustas puedes quedarte aquí, puedes dormir en el sofá.

Dusk: son en serio muy amables pero quiero encontrar mi propio hogar por mi cuenta.

Dawn: ¿pero a donde iras?

Dusk: ya pensare en algo.

Mientras en el desierto.

Red eye:"viendo al bebé en su cuna" hola pequeño…soy tu hermana mayor y cuidare de ti.

Pain:"se acerca a la yegua usando su magia para mover su cilla de ruedas" ¿Qué haces red eye?

Red eye: Ho… yo…nada sensei solo veía a walker.

Pain: déjalo para cuando no tengas una misión pendiente.

Red eye: ¿de que se trata lord pain?

Pain: "usa su magia para levitar un pergamino" encuentra a estas ponis y tráelas ante mí, las necesitare.

La alicornio lee el pergamino.

Red eye: ¿las viudas negras?

Pain: serán una buena adición a mi ejército, búscalas y cómbenselas de unírsenos.

Red eye: si maestro.

De regreso en ponyville.

Dusk caminaba por un desolado camino.

Dusk: ya sé que me estas siguiendo, no hace falta que te sigas escondiendo.

De un árbol sale volando ultímate.

Dusk: ¿Por qué me sigues ultímate?

No quiero ir a la biblioteca a dormir hoy.

Dusk: ¿Por qué?

Ultímate: odio dormir con Zola, pure e Insight.

Dusk: ¿Por qué duermen juntos? ¿Son gays o algo así?

Ultímate: NO, NO SOMOS GAYS.

Dusk: OK, solo preguntaba.

Ultímate: oye. ¿Y donde dormiremos? ¿Será a la intemperie?

Dusk: no, hay un lugar muy cerca de aquí, podríamos pasar la noche allí.

Ultímate: ¿es un hotel o algo parecido?

Dusk: si… algo parecido.

Luego de caminar un rato llegan a su destino.

Ultímate: ¿la rosa azul? Suena a burdel.

Dusk: si… ¿Por qué será?

Al entrar los ojos del Pegaso casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver a las yeguas bailando en los tubos.

Ultímate: ¿había un lugar así aquí y nunca lo supe?

Dusk: si, solo elige una y disfruta.

Ultímate: dusk, podría besarte.

Dusk: no lo hagas o te rebano.

Ultímate: bien, ¿que postrecito me comeré?

El corcel revisa con la vista cada centímetro del lugar cuando ve una figura angelical, sobre un escenario bailando en un tubo había una hermosa yegua rosa de melena rubia con dos coletas largas, ojos verdes y un provocativo uniforme de sirvienta.

Ultímate queda embobado con la yegua y sus ojos se abren y se llenan de brillo.

Ultímate: wow…es ella…ella es la que quiero.

Dusk: pues ve por ella.

Ultímate caminaba en dirección al escenario viendo a la yegua sujetándose con sus patas delanteras del tubo y moviendo sus flancos de forma sensual, pero antes de que llegara un corcel de gran tamaño se interpuso en su camino era un poni terrestre de color gris muy musculoso como bult bíceps, con melena rubia, ocupaba un corte militar con una greña en la nuca, su cutie mark era un brazo de poni sacando musculo con una cara enojada.

Big angry:"era el nombre del corcel, se acerco a la yegua y con tono seductor le dijo" hola preciosa…trae esa rica flor tuya aquí… tengo ganas de beber un poco de ese jugo tuyo.

Kasidi: ¿Qué haces aquí angry? La señora blood night te prohibió la entrada aquí luego de lo que le hiciste a esa pobre chica nueva.

Big angry: me gusta que mis chicas griten mientras lo hago, si no me dan gritos se los saco a como dé lugar.

Kasidi: estás enfermo, no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado.

El corcel se enfada y toma a la yegua por el vestido arrancándole una parte exponiendo su ropa interior.

Big angry: escúchame bien… si te digo que vengas bienes, entiendes zorra.

Kasidi: no iré.

La yegua le da una bofetada al corcel el cual se la devuelve enviándola al piso.

Big angry: te voy a enseñar a respetarme.

El corcel levanta su casco preparando un golpe, pero antes de se diera cuenta su pata era detenida por alguien más, al voltear descubrió a un Pegaso celeste con melena de igual color con morado pálido y una coleta.

Ultímate: oye, nunca le levantes el casco a una dama.

Big angry: ¿y quién eres tu idiota?

Ultímate: yo soy… tu peor pesadilla…

El corcel le da una patada y lo manda a volar, haciendo uso de su velocidad mueve todos los muebles para no romper nada.

Big angry: "se levanta sobándose la mandíbula" eso me dolió.

Ultímate: esa era la idea.

Big angry: ya me hiciste enojar.

El corcel intenta dar un golpe pero el Pegaso desaparece.

Todos observaban asombrados como el Pegaso desapareció en el aire, menos dusk que ya conocía la reputación del corcel más rápido de las islas.

Big angry: ¿Dónde estás maldito?

Ultímate: "aparece detrás de él" aquí. "le pega una patada en el lomo y desaparece nuevamente"

Big angry: muéstrate.

Ultímate: "reaparece" como quieras. "le da otra patada en la mandíbula y desaparece otra vez"

Big angry: pelea de frente maldito cobarde.

Ultímate: "vuelve a aparecer" si eso quieres.

Le da una patada en el estomago al corcel y lo envía fuera del local abriéndole la puerta para que no la rompa.

Big angry: ya me tienes harto con tus trucos de magia baratos.

Ultímate: ¿magia barata?... ¿esto te parece…MAGIA BARATA?

Mueve sus alas en un aleteo que envió al corcel a volar luego el Pegaso salta abriendo sus alas tomando vuelo para quedar frente al corcel.

Ultímate:"con ojos llenos de ira" si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, te dejare hecho un trapo. "Ultímate toma aire y de un soplido crea una ráfaga de viento que envía lejos al corcel"

Lenta mente desciende.

Ultímate: "entra nuevamente al burdel y se acerca a kasidi" ¿estás bien preciosa?

Kasidi:"asombrada" si…estoy bien.

Ultímate: déjame ver. "Revisa el lugar donde recibió la bofetada" hum… no es nada.

Kasidi: gracias…

Ultímate: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kasidi: kasidi…

Ultímate: kasidi…que nombre más hermoso, yo me llamo ultímate flight.

Kasidi: gracias por encargarte de ese grandulón.

Ultímate: bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, mientras más grandes son, mayor es la caída.

Kasidi: jijiji. Eres gracioso.

Ultímate:"queda cautivado" tienes una risa preciosa.

Kasidi: gracias…quiero hacer algo para agradecerte mejor lo que hiciste por mí.

Ultímate: ¿Cómo que?

La yegua se acerca al rostro de ultímate y lo besa en los labios, luego de unos segundos se separan.

Ultímate: "estaba sin habla" wow… ¿eso era lo que querias darme?... porque me gusto.

Kasidi: eso no era lo que quería darte.

La yegua toma el casco de ultímate y lo guía a una habitación lujosa con una cama con cortinas.

Blood night: "aparece junto a dusk" ¿es él a quien buscabas?

Dusk: no, es el amigo.

Blood night: ¿viniste por más información?

Dusk: puedes quedarte con la información que tengas… yo solo quiero uno de los placeres que me prometiste con una de tus chicas.

Blood night: "llama a una yegua" Dana.

Allí aparece Dana blade, la hermana menor de Holy blade, una alicornio blanca con melena roja.

Dana: ¿si blood night?

Blood night: llévate a sombra roja al ring…

Dana: enseguida blood night, ven aquí sombra.

Dusk: llámame… dusk.

Mientras en la habitación con ultímate y Kasidi.

Ultímate: wow… que lugar más elegante… ¿pero que era lo que queri…

Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar kasidi lo había vuelto a besar, sin separase de él lo guía a la cama y se tiran en ella aun unidos por el beso, pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

Kasidi: esto es… lo que quería darte…

La yegua besaba el pecho del corcel hasta llegar a su miembro el cual comenzó a lamer y mover masturbándolo, esto hizo que las alas de ultímate se abrieran al mismo tiempo en que su pene se puso erecto.

Kasidi admiraba el miembro del semental el cual volvió a lamer.

Ultímate: oh… nena que bien lo haces…

La yegua no se contuvo más y se metió el miembro entero del semental en la boca mientras lo chupaba con premura.

Ultímate: ahhm… no pares…no pares… sigue…

La yegua continuaba chupándole el pene al corcel mientras que metía su casco dentro de su tanga masturbándose.

Ultímate acariciaba la cabeza de la yegua disfrutando de cada segundo dentro de su boca, mientras kasidi movía su lengua dentro de su boca para disfrute del corcel.

Ultímate: ohhh… sigue…no pares… casi soy a…a… acabar…

Después de unos minutos el corcel expulso toda su esencia dentro de la boca de la yegua.

Kasidi"se la trago degustándola con placer" mmm… deliciosa. "Dijo relamiéndose"

Ultímate: eres increíble linda…fue la mejor mamada de mi vida…pero ahora… quiero que tú sientas lo que puedo hacer…

El Pegaso tomo a la yegua y la giro quedando el debajo en posición 69, luego la despojo de su ropa interior y comenzó a lamer su flor.

La yegua sentía la humedad de la lengua de ultímate recorriendo su flor entrando en ella y moviéndose en su interior.

Kasidi: ohhh… jamás me habían chupado mi flor así de bien…

Ultímate: tu flor… es deliciosa… tan suave… quiero chuparla por siempre.

Kasidi: hazlo… comete mi flor… lamela bien…lámeme toda…

Ultímate profundizo las metidas de su lengua hasta que encontró el punto clave de toda yegua.

Kasidi: HOOO…ULTIMATE… ME VENGO…

Dicho esto la yegua soltó su preciado néctar en la boca del corcel el cual lo degusto se lo trago como si fuera vino.

Ultímate: que dulce… estas… me gusta mucho tu sabor…

La yegua se acostó boca arriba quitándose el uniforme de sirvienta quedando solo con sus medias negras, luego abrió sus piernas dejando ver su flor la cual aun goteaba de su esencia.

Kasidi: métemela…

Ultímate:"se coloco entre las piernas de la yegua y acerco su pene a la entrada de su flor" aquí va…

Kasidi: por favor… métemela.

El corcel se impulso primero lento y luego rápido metiendo su miembro en el interior de la poni, abriéndose paso por la feminidad de la yegua.

Ultímate: ohhh…que buena que estas… tienes una flor increíble…

Kasidi sujeto a ultímate con sus cuatro patas en un abrazo para que no escapase, el Pegaso abrió sus alas aun mas y levanto vuelo mientras se movía rítmicamente metiendo y sacando una y otra vez su miembro del interior de la yegua, ultímate profundizo las penetraciones a tal punto que su pene se introducía hasta el fondo de su útero, mientras se besaban con pasión metiendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro.

Kasidi tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar más la sensación pero noto algo a su alrededor cosa que la hizo abrir los ojos para descubrir que estaban en el aire mientras seguía siendo penetrada por el destiniano.

Kasidi:"se separo de los labios de ultímate y gemía de placer" ohhh… jamás me habían follado en el aire.

Ultímate:"continuaba penetrando a la yegua en el aire" pues…disfrútala linda… porque esto apenas empieza.

Ultímate continuo elevándose hasta estar suspendidos en el aire, allí las penetradas aceleraron mientras la yegua sacaba la lengua por la excitación.

Kasidi: si…si…mas…mas… sigue…no pares…me pones tan caliente…

Ultímate: tú también hermosa… no quiero parar de follarte… quiero venirme en tu interior.

Kasidi: hooo si guapo…si…acaba dentro de mí… lléname de tu semen.

Ultímate: te pienso llenar toda…

Los ponis continuaron con su acto amoroso cuando el destiniano sentía que estaba cerca de terminar.

Ultímate: ya casi… ya casi… casi voy a eyacular entro tuyo.

Kasidi: si… cava dentro de mí… córrete dentro de mí.

Final mente ultímate acelero los movimientos de cadera y kasidi se aferraba mas al cuerpo del Pegaso, ambos ya estaban cubiertos en sudor, final mente ambos llegaron al orgasmo mutuo.

Ultímate: aquí va… "de un último movimiento el corcel acabo dentro la yegua sirvienta inundando su útero con su semilla"

Kasidi:"gritaba de placer al sentir la esperma del semental calentando su interior" SIIIII…

Lentamente el Pegaso descendió hasta regresar a la cama.

Una vez allí kasidi se monto sobre el corcel introduciendo el pene del Pegaso en el interior de su ano.

Ultímate: ohhh…que buen culo tienes nena…está muy estrecho.

Kasidi: "comenzó a cabalgar a corcel gimiendo por tener el erecto palo de ultímate dentro de su ano" métemelo hasta el fondo… follame bien por el culo… méteme tu enorme pene hasta el fondo…

Ultímate:"la agarro de los flancos para acelerar la velocidad" si… me encanta follarte por ese apretado culo que tienes…

Kasidi: y a mí, me encanta que me folles por mi culo con ese grueso pene que tienes…

Ultímate: ohhh nena…me encanta tu culo… no aguanto más… mi pene va a explotar…

Kasidi: si… eso quiero… lléname de tu semen mi amor…lléname de tu amor blanco de corcel…

Ultímate: di que me amas…

Kasidi: te amo…te amo…

Ultímate: te amo ¿que?...

Kasidi: ¡TE AMO ULTIMATE!

Final mente el Pegaso eyaculo llenando el culo de kasidi con su esperma el cual escurría fuera del ano de la yegua.

Finalmente ambos cayeron en la cama cansados por el esfuerzo sexual.

Kasidi: "se abrazo a ultímate hablado cortado por el cansancio" te… amo… ultímate.

Ultímate:"hablando igualmente cansado" y yo… a ti… kasidi… mi kasidi.

Kasidi: "bosteza" tengo sueño.

Ultímate: "también bosteza" si… yo también.

Kasidi:"ve la coleta de ultímate" dormirías mas cómodo si te desataras el cabello.

Iba a sacarle el listón con el cual mantenía su cabello atado pero fue detenida por el corcel.

Ultímate: no… por favor Kasidi…así estoy bien.

Kasidi: está bien… no lo tocare.

Ultímate: gracias…

Los ponis se besan una última vez por esa noche.

Ultímate: te amo kasidi.

Kasidi: y yo a ti ultímate.

La yegua fue la primera en dormirse, el corcel lá abrazo y en esa misma pose cerro sus ojos quedando así profundamente dormidos los dos.

**Así concluye el capítulo 10 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**

Les deseo feliz navidad a todos los que siguen mi historia y si quieren que incluya a sus Ocs en algúna parte de algún capitulo háganmelo saber en sus comentarios.


	11. amor libre como el viento

**Amor libre como el viento**

El sol salía en las tierras de equestria, sus rayos abrigaban a las aves que entonaban su dulce canto matutino, la luz del amanecer se refractaba haciendo efecto de arcoíris a través de las gotas de agua del roció matutino que reposaban en las hojas de césped y los arboles.

Esta parte de la historia comienza en la rosa azul donde dos ponis se despertaban luego de una noche de pasión.

Kasidi:"despertaba siendo ultímate lo primero que vio en el día" buenos días ulti.

Ultímate: buenos días, jijiji.

Kasidi: ¿de qué te ríes?

Ultímate: solo tú puedes decir ese nombre sin que suene raro.

Kasidi: es raro.

Ultímate: bueno si, tal vez un poco pero.

Kasidi: no me refiero a tu nombre.

Ultímate: ¿entonces a que te refieres?

Kasidi: he estado con muchos corceles, he tenido muchos momentos sexuales y me han tomado de barias maneras…. Pero.

Ultímate: ¿pero?

Kasidi: es diferente contigo.

Ultímate: ¿a qué te refieres?…

Kasidi: no lo sé, jamás había sentido esto por nadie.

Ultímate: Kasidi.

Kasidi: ¿sí?

Ultímate: creo saber por qué te sientes así.

Kasidi: ¿en serio?

Ultímate: "se levanta de la cama" Kasidi…eres la primera que no vi como una yegua de placer…algo en ti me cautivo… tu risa, tu voz, tu belleza.

Kasidi: ultímate.

Ultímate: Kasidi: ¿Qué dirías si te digo que ahora… eres mi pareja?

Kasidi: ¿qué?

Ultímate: "se acerca a una ventana abierta" Kasidi… yo no soy un poni normal… yo soy... un destiniano.

Kasidi: ¿un qué?

Ultímate: abre sus alas y sale volando" adiós Kasidi… nos volveremos a ver.

La yegua se quedo sola y confundida, mientras el Pegaso volaba en dirección a ponyville.

Ultímate: "pensando" abuela…abuelo… cuanta falta me hacen… ustedes siempre sabían que decirme.

Luego de unos minutos el Pegaso llego a la biblioteca.

Dentro de la biblioteca: ultímate: buenos días chicos. Buenos días twilight, buenos días spike...

Zola: buenos días ultímate.

Pure: hola ultímate.

Insight: buenos días ultímate.

Spike: buenos días.

Twilight: hola ultímate. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Los chicos se preocupaban que no llegaras.

Ultímate: dormí a la intemperie anoche era una linda noche para dormir "viendo las estrellas"

Twilight: Ho ya veo… a por cierto te llego correo.

Ultímate: ¿correo para mí?

Twilight: si… mira aquí esta.

La alicornio le da tres sobres de diferentes colores, el Pegaso los abre y ve su contenido, luego los vuelve a guardar con la cara totalmente roja.

Zola: ¿Qué pasa ultímate?

Ultímate: nada…no es nada…Ya regreso.

El Pegaso sale de la biblioteca y se dirige a un bote de basura en donde tira el contenido de los sobres, los cuales eran una foto de diamond tiara acortada en su cama boca arriba con un listón rosa en el cabello, una de silver spoon en la bañera enjabonándose el cuerpo y otra de twist levantando sus flancos los cuales estaban ligeramente salpicados de crema batida, en todas las fotos había algo escrito, sorprendentemente era lo mismo, esto decía. **Para que la uses como tú quieras.**

Ultímate: esas niñas me meterán en problemas.

Al voltear ve a twist lamiendo de forma sensual una paleta.

Twist: hola ulti…

Ultimate:"nervioso" hola...hola twist…

Twists: ¿te llego mi carta?

Ultímate: ¿carta?… ¿qué carta?.. Yo no recibí ninguna carta…

Twist: bueno, cuando la recibas ábrela.

La potranca le mete la paleta llena de saliva en la boca al Pegaso.

Twist: es paleta tiene el sabor de mi boca… disfrútala galán.

La niña se da media vuelta y se retira, el Pegaso se saca la paleta de la boca y la deja en la basura.

Ultímate: esto ya es demasiado.

Ultímate regresaba a la biblioteca cuando escucha un grito de ayuda.

¿?: Auxilio... Por favor sálvenme.

Ultímate: alguien está en peligro.

El corcel voló hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos los cuales provenían de una potranca rosa, era diamond tiara que estaba sobre un árbol.

Ultímate: hay no... Ella no.

Tiara:"ve llegar a ultímate" ulti... Mi príncipe valiente ayúdame.

Ultímate:"con cara de fastidio" ¿y ahora que te paso?

Tiara: "actuando como damisela en peligro" me atore en este árbol… por favor ayúdame…

Ultímate: "arquea una ceja" ¿y qué hace esa escalera allí?

Ve que junto al árbol había una escalera tirada.

Tirara: no lo sé… no estaba allí antes.

Ultímate:"se lleva un casco a la cara" bien… te bajare.

Toma a la niña y lentamente la baja.

Tiara: mi héroe… "esta se lanza contra el corcel y le planta un beso en los labios haciendo que cayeran al piso detrás de un arbusto, luego de unos segundos se separa de los labios del Pegaso.

Ultímate: ¿Qué NO RCUERDAS LO QUE HABLAMOS EL OTRO DIA NIÑA?

Tiara: no me importa.

La potranca se lanza nuevamente contra el Pegaso, mientras detrás del arbusto se oían sonidos de besos, tras dos minutos que pasaron la niña sale acomodándose la tiara.

Tiara: adiós ulti… espero hayas disfrutado tu banquete.

El Pegaso se levanta todo despeinado y cubierto por marcas de besos hechos con labial rosa.

Ultímate: esa niña me va a matar un día de estos.

El Pegaso se limpio el labial de la cara y camino tranquilamente a la biblioteca cuando escucha que alguien lo llama…

¿?: Ulti…

Ultímate: "reconoce esa voz muy bien" hay no... Ahora ella.

Silver spoon: ulti… tengo algo para ti bombón.

El Pegaso se desespera e intenta salir volando pero no ve la casa frente a él y se golpea la cabeza cayendo al piso.

Ultímate: rayos mi cabeza me está matando.

Silver spoon: hola amorcito…

Ultímate: mira niña no se qué quieres pero…

Silver spoon: quiero mostrarte algo.

Ultímate: ¿solo me quieres mostrar algo?

Silver spoon: si… ¿quieres verlo?

Ultímate: ¿de qué se trata?

Silver spoon: no puedo decirte… arruinaría la sorpresa…

Ultímate: está bien muéstrame que es.

La yegua se sienta colocando sus patas delanteras en su pecho.

Silver spoon: mira.

Ultímate: "queda petrificado y luego reacciona" ¿QUE ME ESTAS MOSTRANDO?

Silver spoon: son mis ubres, se están desarrollando.

La potranca le muestra que sus ubres estaban ligeramente más grandes, al parecer la pubertad le estaba llegando.

Ultímate: ¿es…estás loca? No puedes mostrarme eso aquí en plena calle.

Silver spoon: "se acerca y lo abraza" Ho ulti, ahora que ya estoy creciendo podemos ser novios… me amaras y luego me pedirás que me case contigo y tendremos muchos, muchos bebés.

Ultímate: ¿Qué? … no…no podemos…

Silver spoon: te amo…

La pequeña se lanza e intenta besar a ultímate, este intenta mantenerla lejos de sus labios.

Ultímate: oye mira ¿Qué es eso?

Silver spoon: ¿Qué cosa?

Silver spoon desvía la mirada, ultímate aprovecha para escapar.

Ultímate: "vuela tan rápido como puede y llega a la biblioteca" UF… cielos… tendré que empezar a salir disfrazado.

De pronto la puerta se abre, era Zola quien salía.

Zola: ultímate… ¿Qué te paso? Luces como si te hubiera atacado un tigre.

Ultímate: más bien tres pequeñas tigresas… unas muy calientes y obsesivas tigresas.

Zola: ultímate…

Ultímate: ¿sí?

Zola: quiero saber algo…

Ultímate: ¿de qué se trata?

Zola: ven acompáñame.

Zola salta y llega a la copa del árbol, ultímate vuela y se sienta junto a él, entre las ramas y las hojas se sentaron a platicar.

Ultímate: bien… ¿qué quieres saber?

Zola: ultímate… he notado que tu maná esta mas grande que antes… ¿es por lo que yo creo?

Ultímate: ¿lo notaste?

Zola: es igual a Dawn… no puedes ocultar eso.

Ultímate: no se qué hacer ni que sentir… es decir he estado con muchas yeguas… ¿por qué ella es diferente?

Zola: ultímate… tu nunca estuviste con una yegua por amor solo por lujuria… sea quien sea ella te cautivo y al darle tu amor en el acto del apareamiento la convertiste en tu esposa…

Ultímate: jamás me había enamorado… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Zola: eso solo lo debes saber tú.

Ultímate: oye Zoila.

Zola: ¿sí?

Ultímate: tengo un `problema con ciertas ponis y…

Zola: hablas de las niñas que te acosan.

Ultímate: si… ¿crees poder usar un poco de ese polen del olvido para que me dejen en paz?

Zola: lo siento pero no funciona así… solo olvidaran lo que recuerdan, no lo que sienten.

Ultímate: pues entonces tendré que buscar otro método para que me dejen en paz.

Zola: suerte con eso Casanova lolicon.

Ultímate: no me llames así.

La cebra se va dejando solo al Pegaso.

Ultímate: ¿qué debo hacer? Kasidi…

¿?: Acepta tus sentimientos con valor… destiniano del viento.

Ultímate: ¿quién está allí?

Al voltear no vio a nadie.

Mientras en una mansión junto a un lago una poni sirvienta se encontraba en su habitación mirado por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kasidi: ¿por qué no puedo quitarte de mi mente? Ultímate.

De pronto escucha a alguien detrás de ella, era Dana.

Dana: Kasidi.

Kasidi: ama Dana… hola… ¿Que se le ofrece?

Dana: Kasidi estoy preocupada por ti.

Kasidi: ¿por mi?

Dana: si… te note distraída en el trabajo y en las labores de la casa… dime… ¿está todo bien?

Kasidi: bueno en realidad… hay alguien en quien no puedo dejar de pensar.

Dana: es por el Pegaso que atendiste anoche.

Kasidi: no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza… cuando lo intento me es imposible, y cuando pienso en el mi corazón late tan rápido que me golpea el pecho, mi cuerpo se calienta y me cuesta respirar.

Dana: Kasidi… eso que te pasa es simple de explicar…te enamoraste de él.

Kasidi: ¿enamorada?

Dana: si... el te cautivo…

Kasidi: pero eso no tiene sentido… mi trabajo siempre fue tener sexo sin compromiso… ¿por qué él es diferente?

Dana: el te protegió y tu se lo agradeciste con tu cuerpo… pero no fue lujuria… fue amor a primera vista… encontraste a tu príncipe azul.

Kasidi: ¿Tú crees?

Dana: se sincera con tus sentimientos, allí encontraras la respuesta.

Kasidi: ojala supiera donde vive, así podría verlo.

Dana: yo sé donde vive.

Kasidi: ¿enserio?

Dana: si, el unicornio que fue el otro día buscando información sobre el poni de la cicatriz es amigo de él y viven en el mismo pueblo.

Kasidi: ¿en donde viven?

Dana: en ponyville.

Kasidi: ponyville… gracias ama Dana.

Dana: no hay de qué.

Kasidi contemplaba el horizonte pensando en volver a ver al Pegaso azul.

Mientras en otro lugar muy lejos de allí más allá del horizonte un plan maligno se llevaba a cabo.

**CAPITULO 11: misión viuda.**

En un lugar lejos del reino de equestria en donde la selva y el desierto se fusionan una yegua alicornio llevaba a cabo un ritual.

Red eye hacia un circulo con carbón de hueso.

**NOTA: El carbón de hueso se obtiene de los restos carbonizados de un poni y como el nombre lo sugiere es usado el hueso, se utiliza para rituales malignos por la carga negativa que estos contienen.**

Red eye: listo... el círculo esta completo, ahora… el ritual.

La yegua se muerde el casco provocando que de este luyera sangre la cual usa para escribir algo en el centro del círculo.

Red eye: repmo als garle e a aledair, al losinuc terpepua, as danecas, e a treopián. **(TRADUCCION: rompe las reglas de la realidad, la ilusión perpetua, las cadenas de la entropía).**

Dicho eso del círculo se abre un portal en el cual la yegua se introduce de un salto.

Dimensión paralela.

Un grupo de ponis corrían aterrados entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos mientras otros parecían ser arrastrados desapareciendo de la vista siendo un gran grito de sufrimiento lo último que se escucho de ellos.

Un poni con una ballesta disparaba en todas direcciones esperando darle a algo que no podía ver, finalmente se recarga en un árbol, pues estaba lleno de heridas y se desangraba lentamente.

Poni: "saca papel pluma y tinta de su alforja y comienza a escribir" este es el fin… esto debía ser una misión fácil… pero… nos enviaron a una muerte horrible… todo comenzó normalmente el día que llegamos… no nos esperábamos esto… cuando cayó la noche comenzaron los acontecimientos… primero desaparecían mis hombres… al principio pensamos que eran animales salvajes… pero luego empeoro… mis camaradas se mataban entre ellos. Algunos parecían disfrutar acecinar a los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos… final mente comenzó el horror… ellas aparecieron… el llanto… la risa…esa risa… esa risa psicópata…aturde mis oídos… no me queda mucho tiempo… pronto alguna de ellas me encontrara… por favor al que encuentre esta carta le pido que…

El poni no termino de hablar porque un tentáculo lo había atravesado de la espalda a su pecho arrancándole el corazón en el proceso, el cual estrujo y reventó.

El árbol comenzó a tomar forma, revelando a una yegua con una armadura de la cual salían cuatro tentáculos robóticos.

Laugh Madness: "CM: una carta con una cara de un joker con sonrisa psicópata junto a una camisa de fuerza ensangrentada. Cybertraje con varios tentáculos robóticos que le sirve para desplazarse rápido y usarlo para el combate, además de desplegar sus propias esferas con tentáculos para apoyo en enfrentamientos" jajaja… encontré al último…jajaja…

Wrath Raven: CM: varias plumas plateadas ensangrentadas en llamas. Su cybertraje le proporciona alas metálicas mayores afilados que puede cortar a cualquiera con un vuelo rasante, dándole forma de ave negra con misiles y además de un lanza granada además de aves robóticas de apoyos" si, si claro… ¿quisieras callarte por cinco segundos maldita lunática? Esta misión debía ser fácil… pero por tu culpa tardamos más de lo que debimos.

Laugh Madness: pero así no sería divertido.

Sorrow Sniper: "CM un ojo de lobo derramando lagrimas con su pupila como una mira de francotirador. Su cyber traje es una unidad de combate cuadrúpeda con apariencia de lobo grande con un rifle de francotirador de disparo a velocidad sónicas." sinf… dejen de pelear…

Wrath Raven: tú no te metas patética depresiva.

Puppet Scream: "CM: cuerdas de títeres moviendo un cerebro atravesado por un cuchillo. su cyber traje consiste en 6 brazos metálicos donde 4 de ellas lleva cuchillos curvos y 2 de ellas donde lleva colgando muñecos títeres donde usa el modelo de celestia para controlar los vivos y el de luna para controlar los cuerpos de los muertos.". "La yegua bajaba de un árbol como una araña"

Sorrow Sniper: tiene razón jefa… sinf... ya debemos irnos…

¿?: Lo siento señoritas… pero no pueden irse aun.

Las yeguas voltean para ver a una alicornio violeta oscuro de melena rosa y gafas de sol muy oscuras.

Wrath Raven: ¿y quién te crees que eres para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer?

La yegua levanta vuelo y procede a disparar en contra de la alicornio dejando una nube de polvo.

Wrath Raven: estúpida, eso le enseñara.

La nube se disipa revelando que la alicornio estaba aun con vida y sin un rasguño.

Wrath Raven: ¿qué?..¿Cómo es que estas viva?

La yegua levanta su casco mostrando los casquillos de las balas que le dispararon.

Red eye: es inútil que intentes herirme… ya lo ah intentado otros y solo acabaron muertos.

Wrath Raven: esto no se quedara así… Sniper Sorrow ayúdame…

Sniper Sorrow: sinf…si…

Las yeguas se colocan sus trajes y proceden a disparar.

Sniper Sorrow: ¿crees que ya este muerta?

Red eye: no… y por cierto no quiero pelear…

Wrath Raven: ya verás no podrás con todas nosotras a la vez…Laugh Madness atrapa a esta perra.

Laugh Madness: jajaja… "esta le lanza unas esferas de las que emergen tentáculos que atrapan a la yegua, acto seguido la Pegaso y la poni lobo comienzan a disparar.

Wrath Raven: creo que ahora si está muerta.

Al acercarse al cuerpo descubren que solo le dispararon a un tronco.

Wrath Raven: ¿que demonios?

Red eye:"estaba detrás de ella" te lo advertí.

La yegua se prepara para atacar cuando escucha que alguien le habla.

Puppet Scream: alto…

Wrath Raven: ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

Puppet Scream: ¿quien eres?

Red eye: me llamo red eye y soy emisaria de mi maestro lord pain.

Sniper Sorrow: ¿lord pain?

Wrath Raven: jamás oí hablar de él.

Re eye: el me envió a esta dimensión a buscarlas a ustedes, me dijo que les interesaría unirse a su causa.

Wrath Raven: ¿y cuál causa es esa niña?

Red eye: la conquista de un imperio.

De repente aparece otro poni dispuesto a matar a las yeguas pero antes de que las viudas negras puedan reaccionar, red eye se quito los lentes matando de una vez al atacante.

Red eye: "colocándose nuevamente los lentes" y bien ¿les interesa?

Puppet Scream: "les hablaba telepáticamente a sus compañeras" aceptamos.

Red eye: excelente, mi maestro estará muy complacido.

De regreso a ponyville.

Ultímate entraba en la biblioteca

Twilight: oye ultímate te llego otra carta.

Ultímate:"toma la carta con miedo" espero que no sea de esas niñas otra vez.

Twilight: también hay correo para ustedes chicos.

Pure: ¿en serio?

Zola: bien veamos de qué se trata.

Abren las cartas y las leen.

Cada personaje leerá una parte de lo que dice en las cartas.

Ultímate: estimado lector.

Zola: está usted.

Pure: cordial mente invitado.

Insight: a el primer y el más grande.

Dawn: torneo de artes marciales.

Jinshu: que se llevara a cavo.

Holy blade: en la ciudad de canterlot.

Dusk hunter: en exactamente

Gunsmith: dentro de cuatro meses.

Comet Galaxy: en los cuales.

Dark, Draki y Mili: los mejores peleadores de equestria competirán.

Jackal Sleipnir: en un combate abierto en donde solo importa ganar y sobrevivir.

Light Purés: en enfrentamientos de proporciones titánicas.

Firestom: y épicas.

Eyedragon: y al finalizar el torneo.

Red Army: se entregara un premio que jamás podría imaginar ni en sus fantasías más locas.

Lilypad evergreen, lightning kille, Changing magic, Blood star: si aceptas preséntate en canterlot en cuatro meses.

Brawn Weights, steroid extreme: para confirmar tu presencia

Amazon Nature, fertilizer plants: puedes invitar a un amigo a unirse a la lucha.

Todos los lectores al mismo tiempo: atentamente… un benefactor anónimo y patrocinador del torneo de equestria.

En ponyville los destínanos se reunían para hablar de la carta que les había llegado.

Dawn; chicos ¿les llego una carta a ustedes también?

Zola: si.

Ultímate: genial un torneo de artes marciales.

Insight: ¿podemos participar hermano? Por favor.

Jinshu: está bien, pero yo entrare para que no te pase nada.

Pure: yo también iré, quiero saber que es el premio misterioso.

Dawn: está arreglado, pelearemos en el torneo de artes marciales de equestria, en cuatro meses.

Todos: siiii.

Fluttershy: espera…

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy:" se acerca y lo besa" gana el premio por tu familia.

Dawn: lo hare.

Ultímate: ja… si claro, si alguien ganara seré yo, allí seguro hay muchas lindas yeguas sexis que esperan verme barrer el piso con ustedes.

Pure: eso lo veremos.

Los amigos bromeaban entre sí con la emoción creciente de que llegara el día del torneo.

La noche se hacía presente y los amigos estaban reunidos en las hamburguesas platicando del futuro torneo.

Dawn: bien chicos creo que ahora tendremos que esforzarnos al máximo para poder vencer si todos competiremos en algún momento tendremos que pelear entre nosotros.

Ultímate: descuida Dawn, seguro ustedes se retiraran para no tener que enfrentarme a mí, después de todo, somos amigos ¿no?

Jinshu: mejor cállate o te dejare discapacitado.

Zola: Dawn tiene razón, en cierto punto alguno tendrá que enfrentarse al otro, así que mejor entrenemos duro hasta el día del torneo.

Pure: si…

Dawn: pues que así sea y que gane el mejor.

Los corceles levantan sus vasos y hacen un brindis por el momento.

A partir de ahora los entrenamientos para el futuro torneo serán los más largos y agotadores que hayan tenido que enfrentar por la victoria.

Mientras tanto en el desierto.

Red eye: lord pain sensei.

Pain: ¿y bien red eye? ¿Cómo te fue?

Red eye: la misión fue un éxito, logre reclutar a las viudas negras.

`Pain: excelente… dales las mejores habitaciones que solo ellas puedan merecer.

Red eye: pronto regresara lord pain.

Pain: si… muy pronto. "el corcel revela que ya tiene un ala"

La oscuridad y la luz crecen en una carrera indeterminada por el dominio o protección de equestria, la batalla aun no comienza pero la tención se siente en los huesos.

**Así concluye el capítulo 11 de "las crónicas de Dawn, los últimos destínanos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **Silverwolf850, cartman6x6,Gunsmith-6798, Jackal Sleipnir, Reynadraki, Lightning Killer y Oscuris, Heron-White, Wolderfest Blander, Eyedragon Ancalagon, Comet Galaxy, **por enviarme sus OCs para mi capitulo del torneo. Solo les pido paciencia para seleccionar los combates, además aun tengo más capítulos por delante, pero el torneo se realizara próximamente en las crónicas de Dawn…**

**Gracias a todos los que me siguen y leen mi fic ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**


	12. preparandoce para el torneo

**preparandoce para el torneo.**

**advertencia algunas partes contendran material (M) Se recomienda discrecion.**

con la notica del primer torneo de artes maciales de equestria los destinianos se sentian muy emocionados por que revivirian sus buenos tiempos en las islas del destino.

dawn: exelente estoy anicoso por qie llegue el dia del torneo.

pure: y yo, pronto podremos pelear por divercion como en los viejos tiempos

twiligth: ¿ quien creen que este organizando este torneo? por que jamas oi que se realizara un torneo de artes marciales aqui en equestria, sin mencionar que jamas vi que alguien aqui muestre interes en ese timpo de cosas.

rainbow : ¿ y eso que? podremos ver a dawn y sus amigos pelear con todo su poder, sera increible.

¿?: no solo a dawn.

los ponis voltearon a ver quien era el que hablaba, dawn reconocio esa voz al intante, era holy blade.

dawn: blade hola.

blade: hola dawn.

los corceles se dan un apreton de casco.

ultimate:¿ quien es ese?

pure: no se.

dawn: ¿que te trae por aqui amigo?

blade: pasaba por aqui y escuche que hablaban del torneo de equestria, ¿es sierto que competiras?

dawn: claro que competire, y no solo yo. hey chicos... vengan quiero que cvonozcan a alguien.

los corceles se acercan.

dawn: chicos, el es holy blade, es un amigo que conoci cuando llegue aqui.

todos: es un honor.

jinshu: "serio" si... hola.

dawn: blade ellos son . zola, pure water, ulktimate flight, insight y shinju.

blade: es un gusto conocer a los amigos de dawn.

ulktimate: el gusto es mio amigo, pero ¿escuche que dijistes tambien?...¿acaso pretendes competir en el torneo?

blade: es l idea si...

ultimate: pues suerte amigo, por que no podras con mi gran habilidad en el campo de batalla.

dawn: ultimate calma aun no comienza en torneo ademas blade es amigo ahora.

zola: un amigo en la vida es un aliado de porvida.

pure: es sierto si tenemos que pelar lo haremos en el campo de batalla, fuera de el no deve existir riña alguna.

insight: sierto...

dawn: por sierto blade... crees que haya mas ponis que resivieron la imbitacion al torneo.

blade: contando con ustedes hasta ahora supe de almenos catorce concursantes.

pure: balla... son muchos que competiran.

dawn: nesesitaremos un lugar donde entrenar.

pure: ¿que tal el bosque everfree?

zola: no, podriamos crear un caos en el orden de la fauna si destruimos su hogar.

ultimate: ¿y tu campo de entrenamiento dawn?

dawn: es muy pequeño.

twilight: ya se pueden entrenar en mi castillo.

dawn: ¿tienes un castillo?...¿por que nunca lo dijistes?

twilight: no me paresio tan importante caundo te conocimos.

insight: pero si tiene su propio castillo...¿ por que vive en la biblioteca?

twilight: solo me hospedo aqui.

apple jack: el castillo de twilight se lleno de parasprites y lo estubieron fumigando por meses.

dawn: applejack...

twilight: ¿crees que ya sea seguro regresar al castillo?

applejack: mi primo me informo que si, esas pestes voladoras ya desalojaron tu reino y el veneno se dicipo, asi que si... ya podemos volver.

twilight: genial, ¿que dicen chicos? ¿quieren vivir en el castillo? podran entrena alli.

dawn: pues... no lo se..."mira a fluttershy"

fluttershy: descuida: ire a vivir con tigo.

dawn: ¿pero y tus amigos del bosque?

fluttershy: lo visitare a diario, pero tu tambien me importas.

dawn: bien... viviremos en el castillo de twilight.

twilight: ¿que hay de ustedes chicos? tendrian sus propias habitaciones.

pure: seria bueno tener una havitacion para mi solo.

ultimate: si... podria tener un lugar en donde pueda llevar yeguas ardientes.

jinshu:"de da un colpe al pegaso" COMPORTATE DE UNA VEZ...

insight: hermano... ¿tu vas a vivir con nosotros en el castillo?

zola: podria ser bueno jinshu, podremos entrenar juntos para el torneo.

jinshu:"lo piensa" vie... lo hare... pereo solo por mi hermano y el torneo si alguien se mete mi camino lo aniquilo.

dawn: vien esta decidido, aceptamos su invitacion a ospedarnos en tu castillo princesa twilight.

twilight: exelente, spike...

spike: si.

twiligth: volveremos al castillo.

spike: genial

dawn: bien... que tal si nos muestras en donde nos quedaremos.

twilight: si buena idea.

dawn: blade ¿quieres venir?

blade: no gracias, si quiero ganar el torneo mejor comienzo a entrenar desde ahora.

dawn: bien, te vere en cuatro meses en el torneo.

blade: claro. " el alicornio se teletransporto con ayuda de un hechizo"

twilight: bien ya es hora de partir.

¿?: ¡esperen!

detras de los ponis llegaban rarity y pinkie pie.

rainbow: creimos que nunca llegarian.

dawn: ¿ellas sabian que nos iriamos?

rarity: cuando se trata de castillos siempre estoy enterada.

pinkie: a mi me gusta seguir a mis amigas.

twilight: bien si ya estan todos listos ¿podemos irnos?

todos: si.

twilight: bien.

la alicornio usa un hechizo de tele transportacion desapareciendo del pueblo y reapareciendo en el castillo.

los corceles quedaron maravillados con el esplendor de castillo de twilight.

pure: wow... ni los castillos mas grandes y hermosos de las islas se comparan con este, es una presiosura.

ultimate: "vuela" y tiene mucho espasio para volar.

twiligth: si es grande, spike les mostrara donde se quedaran.

spike: siganme.

los destinianos siguen al pequeño dragon.

spike:"hablando como guia de turistas" aqui en el reino de twilight tendran todas las comodidades que deseen, una abitacion privada para cada uno con baño, comida gurmet hecha a garra por su servidor y amplios espasios exteriores donde podran entrenar sin hacer ningun desastre.

los corceles revisan sus aposentos.

dawn: wow... es enorme.

dawn obserbo un cuarto adornado parecido a los del imperio de cristal en el cual colgava un candelabro enorme, tenia una puerta que conducia a un baño con una tina grande y en el centro del cuarto habia una cama para parejas.

dawn: increible...

fluttershy:"estaba detras de el" si es hermosa.

dawn: twilight es muy generosa al hospedarnos a mis amigos y a nosotros aqui... ya veo por que la nombraron princesa.

fluttershy: mira, la cama es grande...

dawn: ¿quieres estrenarla ahora? "lo dice con picardia"

fluttershy: mejor esta noche... sera mas privado...

dawn: buena idea.

en el cuarto de insight.

insight: wow... es un cuarto henorme...

pinkie: espero que te agrade vivir aqui.

insight: si... me gustara vivir aqui.

pinkie: ¿sabes?

insight: ¿que?

pinkie: te extrañare en el pueblo.

insight:"se sonroja" en...¿en serio?

pinkie: ¿te acuerdas cuando te bese en la fiesta?

insight: s...s...si...

pinkie: pues... es que... no solo fue por que dentro de poco cumpliras veite años... es que...

insight: ¿si?

pinkie: tu me gustas...

insight: "queda estatico"¿¡en serio! ?

pinkie: insight...

insight: ¿si?

pinkie: ¿me... me darias un beso?

inisgiht: ¿que?

pinkie : besame...

insigiht al prinsipio no respondia pero luego salio de la imprecion y lentamente se aserco a pinkie.

la yegua rosa preparaba sus labios para el momento lentamente fueron acercandoce al rostro del otro hasta que finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un profundo beso.

las lenguas de ambos ponis danzaban dentro de la boca del otro disfrutando del sabor de su acompañante, luego de un rato ambos amantes se separaron del beso siendo unidos por un fino hilo de saliba.

pinkie: wow... me gusto...

insight: a mi tambien...

pinkie: quiero mas...

los ponis entraron a la habitacion para selebrar el inicio de su relacion con una secion de besos pero antes de que comenzaran alguien comenzo a golpear la puerta.

jinshu: insight... comenzaremos a entrenar ahora mismo sal de alli y mavonos.

insight: rayos...

pinkie: en otro momento sera.

insight: si... tienes razon...

pinkie: pero quiero que tengas algo para que me recuerdes durante todo el dia.

insight: ¿como que?

pinkie: esto. "pinkie levanta sus flancos mostrando su flor al uncornio" disfruta esa imagen.

la yegua se retira saltando y tarareando dejando al joven unicornio anonadado.

fuera del castilo en la pradera los destinianos y las mane seis esperaban al unicornio que aun no llegaba.

dawn: ¿donde esta insight?

ultimate: alla esta.

el unicornio llegaba a lo lejos.

jinshu: te dije que bajaras a entrenar.

insight: si... lo siento... es que me perdi, aun no me aprendo el castillo de memoria.

zola: bien entonces comenzemos.

dawn: chicos... entrenemos en el circulo.

los corceles miraron a dawn con duda.

pure: ¿el circulo? dawn ¿estas seguro?

zola: es muy pronto ¿no crees?

dawn: chicos, este es el primer torneo en que participamos en ciglos, tenemos que e estar en optimas condicones.

jinshu: es sierto... usemos el circulo.

las yeguas no entendia de que hablaban los destinianos.

twilight: ¿que es el circulo zola?

zola: ya veraz.

los ponis se colocan en pociciones a diez metros de distancia rodeando un perimetro, con los cascos entre los seis forman una parte de lo que formo un circulo gigante en la tierra de sesenta metros de diammetro.

dawn: ¿estan listos chicos?

zola: si.

ultimate: desde luego.

insight: claro.

pure: hagamoslo.

jinshu: estoy listo.

los corceles al unisono se lebantan sobre sus patas traceras y golpean con fuerza el interior del circulo.

dawn: bien... esta listo...

los corceles entraron dentro del circulo, apendas dieron unos pasos dentro de el las yeguas notaron un cambio en las expreciones de sus rostros.

dawn: bien aqui estamos... es mas dificil... de lo que recordaba.

pure: si... me cuesta moverme...

ultimate: "intenta mover sus alas las cuales aleteavan muy lento" me cuesta... volar... con normalidad...

twilight: ¿por que hablan asi, paresen cansados?

spike: investigare... hoigan chicos ¿que esto que dibujaron en la tierra?

dawn: SPIKE NO ESPE...

apenas el dragon entro en el circulo este quedo aplastado bajo una fuerza invicible, la gravedad.

twilight: spike... "la alicornio corrio a ver a su amigo que estava tirado en el piso sin poder moverse"

zola: TWILIGHT NO...

twilight: "frena de repente" ¡ que que ocurre?

dawn: "se acerca a spike y lo carga con mucha dificultad para sacarlo del circulo" listo.

las ponis corren en direcion al pequeño dragon para saber si esta bien.

rarity: spikewikey...¿estas bien?

spike: si... eso creo.

twilight: ¿que paso? ¿que fue lo que le ocurrio?

zola: entro dentro del sirculo de tewnon.

applejack: ¿el circulo de quien?

zola: el circulo de tewnon es una invocacion de mana que solo usamos para entrenamientos expertos, solo puede invocarce entre dos o mas, dentro del circulo la gravedad aumenta cien veses mas, aqui un gramo es almenos un kilo, asi entrenamos nuestros cuerpos a variantes externas extremas.

rainbow: ¿cuanto pesan alli adentro?

zola: dawn almenos 7800 kilos, insig 7000, pure y ultimate 770, yo 7801 y jinshu 20000.

rainbow: wow... y entrenaran con todo ese peso.

dawn: si queremos ganar el torneo mejor esforzarnos al maximo, bien muchachos hora de entrenar, ¿listos? todos juntos... uno...dos...tres...

los seis al mismo tiempo: nadie nos vence.

los destinianos comenzaron su rutina de entrenamiento primero se estiraron para no sufrir lesiones en los musculos luego corriendo diez vueltas al rededor del circulo sin salirce de el, seguidas por una secion de abdominales y flexiones de brazos y sentadillas, para terminar un entrenamiento de patadas y golpes al aire.

al finalizar los ejercicios los corceles estaban ajitados y exhautos

ultimate:"cae al piso agotado" UFF... eso...fue...dificil...me...cuesta... respirar.

dawn:"igualmente cansado" jamas... pense...que... me cansaria...asi...

zola: mañana...continuaremos... doblaremos los ejercicios por dia...¿entendido?

ultimate: ¿que?...apenas puedo mover las alas...

jinshu: no seas lloron...

los corceles salen del circulo.

ultimate: que bien se siente salir de ese lugar...

dawn: tomare un baño y me ire a dormir.

pure: si me bendria bien algo de agua.

en el castillo dentro del baño de la ahbitacion de fluttershy y dawn.

dawn: "estaba sumergido en la bañera llena de agua caliente que empañava los cristales" que relajante...

fluttershy: si que se be relajante... ¿puedo entrar?

dawn: je je je...llegara el dia en que me bañe yo solo...

fluttershy: espero que no...

dawn: yo tambien.

dawn le hace espasio y la yegua se mete acostandoce sobre su amado.

dawn: ¿el agua esta bien?

fluttershy: si... esta perfecta.

dawn: "bosteza"

fluttershy: ¿tienes sueño?

dawn: si...un poco, el entrenamiento fue mas dificil de lo que me esperaba.

fluttershy: luego del baño podras dormir.

dawn: pero... y lo que te prometi...

fluttershy: me lo compenzaras luego.

dawn: ¿que tal ahora?

fluttershy: "sonrie" me parese bien.

mientras en otro cuarto insight salia de bañarse.

insight: eso era lo lo que nesecitaba... me siento mucho mejor.

de pronto la puerta se abre.

insight: hola pinkie.

pinkie: ¿como sabias que era yo?

insight: solo tu saltas para caminar, pude oirte desde aqui.

pinkie: ya veo.

insight: ¿que se te ofrese?

pinkie: queria saber si hoy podia dormir aqui.

insight: "se ruborisa" ¿que?

pinkie: que si puedo dormir con tigo.

insight: si tu quieres.

pinkie:"la yegua salta asia la cama" weee... ven aqui hay lugar. "dice tocando un espacio junto a ella"

insight:"termina de secarce la melena y se acuesta junto a pinkie" buenas noches pinkie.

pinkie: ¿bueno?

insight: ¿bueno que?

pinkie: ji ji ji, ¿no le daras un beso de buenas noches a tu novia?

insight: nov...¿novia?

pinkie: "mirava fijo a insight con ojos llenos de ilucion" espero mi beso.

insight: "se acerca pinkie y la besa en los labios brevemente, pero luego toma valor y le da otro beso mas largo y profundo luego de unos intantes se separan" te amo pinkie...

pinkie: yo tambien te amo insight.

la yegua y el corcel se abrazan y se quedan profundamente dormidos.

mientras en la ahbitasion de enfrente.

jnishu estaba sobre maud penetrandola por su flor, la yegua gemia levemente disfrutando del plaser que le brindava el kirin pero sin que ninguno perdiera su semblante serio.

jinshu: voy a acabar...

amud: hazlo...

de repete el kirin despierta sobresaltado, todo era un sueño.

jinshu: ¿que demonios fue eso? "levanta las sabanas y nota que tenia una ereccion y escurria liquido seminal" ¿que demonios me pasa? acaso... ¿esa yegua me? no..no eso no es posible... ¿pero por que no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza?

asi la noche paso tranquila mas para algunos que para otros.

en otra parte de equestria.

en un departamento de ponyhattan, harshwhinny la inspectora de los juegos de equestria estaba sobre su cama sin su sueter con los ojos perdidos en el techo, estos no tenia brillo paresia que habian sido despojados de toda voluntad mientras un corcel cafe claro la penetraba por su flor .

ms harshwhinny: "gemia de placer" ho...ho...si...si.. mas adentro...mas

Front Dower: ho... si... que delisiosa flor tienes linda...me encanta follarte por esa estrecha flor...

ms harshwhinny: y a mi me encanta que me folle un semental como tu...

el corcel continuo envistiendo a la yegua hasta que sentia que llegava al climax.

front: ho si.. mmm... muñeca... me voy a correr.

ms harshwhinny: si..si... correte en mi flor... dejame preñada...

front: eso es lo que hare... aqui va...

de una ultima estocada el corcel eyaculo todo su semen en el utero de la yegua, esta podia senti la caliente esperma dentro de su ser la cual poco a poco se enfriaba en su interior.

ms harshwhinny: "respirava ajitada por el cansancio" eso... fue... asombroso...

si previo aviso el corsel la tomo de los flancos la lebanto penetrandola por su ano, esta al sentir el miembro del semental entrando por pu estrecha cabidad no pudo evitar gritar de dolor y placer.

ms harshwhinny:HAAAA.. ME DUELE...ME DUELE.

front: pero admite que lo disfrutas linda...

ms harshwhinny: si... me encanta... metemela mas profundo...

front: ¿te gusta el profesionalismo no lindura?

ms harshwhinny: si... si megusta...

front: pues entonses siente como folla un frofesional...

el corsel lebanto a la yegua y la comenzo a mover sobre su mienbro.

ms harshwhinny: hoooo... me encanta que seas tan rudo...

front: y a mi me encanta tu culo presiosa... lo tienes tan apretado...

front comenzo a frotar las ubres de la yegua con su casco izquierdo y frotaba su flor con el derecho.

ms harshwhinny: hoooo... nunca havia resibido tanta atencion...

front: disfruta linda... estanoche... solo se trata de ti...

la yegua comenzo a cabalgar sonre el pene del semental mientras este disfrutaba de rose de las paredes anales de la yegua aprisionando su miembro, los dos siguieron asi hasta que sentian que acavarian pronto.

front: hooo...hooo... mi pene va a aexplotar hermos...

ms harshwhinny: si... si... relena mi culo de tu semen... dame emas de tu esensia... dame mas...dame mas... quiero tu semen dentro de mi.

front: si...si... aqui va... es todo tullo...

de un ultimo golpe el corcel eyaculo sus fluidos dentro del ano de la yegua.

final mente se separaron, harshwhinny se acosto boca a bajo con los flancos levantados mientras que de su culo aun escurria la semilla del corcel.

front:"se levanta de la cama" devo irme por ahora preciosa...

ms harshwhinny:"aun en pose boca abajo" ¿me llamaras?

front: salia del departamento" claro. "afuera del departamento hablando en voz baja "? cuando lluevan ranas, y ese sueter la hace ver como una anciana... pero tenia una flor y un culo muy estrechos, valio la pena.

al salir del edificio.

front: hum... parese que mi viejo amigo esta aqui... creo que le hare una visita.

dicho eso esto el corcel se encamina a ponyville.

de regreso al reino de twilight.

los ponis despertaban con la luz del radiante sol, los primeros en despertar fueron fluttershy, pinkie pie, insight y dawn, pero no se lebantaron de sus camas pues difrutaban de la compania de sus amores.

dawn: buenos dias.

fluttershy: buenos dias.

dawn: ¿dormistes bien?

fluttershy: si... ¿y tu?

dawn: como nunca...

en la habitacion de pinkie e insight.

pinkie: buenos dias dormilonsito.

insight: buenos dias.

pinkie: dormistes bien mi malvavisco duce.

insight: "le sigue el juego de los apodos" si. ¿y tu mi algodoncotio de azucar?

pinkie: ji ji ji... si... muy bien...

insight: no quiero levantarme hoy... quiero dormir un rato mas junto a ti.

pinkie: si... yo aun estoy cansada.

los dos bostezan y vuelven a quedarce dormidos.

pinkie: "soñaba que estaba en una gran pasteleria de color rosa" bien, es el ultimo pastel.

de repente aparese una pequeña unicornio rosa.

pinkie: hola jelly bean.

jelly: mami "la ñiña salta a los brazos de su madre haciendo que suelte el pastel, el cual fue atrapado por un aura magica.

insight: casi se te cae esto.

jelly: papi salvo el pastel.

pinkie: grasias amor.

los ponis se besaron profundamente, mientras en la vida real pinkie besaba al aire dormida mietrasn tanto insight soñaba exactamente lo mismo que pinkie.

ya se a formado otro amorio en el grupo, y pronto habra muchos, muchos mas

**Así concluye el capítulo 12 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	13. la criatura de rainbow falls

**la criatura de rainbow falls**

era una noche calma en equestria, nuestros heroes ya llebaban cuatro dias de entrenamiento siempre duplicando los ejercicion para superar sus fuerzas y vencer en el torneo.

luego de un arduo dia de entrenar los rex fueron a descanzar cada uno es sus respectivas habitaciones.

pero luego veremos a nuestros amigos por ahora vayamos a otro lugar, un lugar en donde un simple cuidador de ovejas descanza soñando con que sino ovejas, pero sus sueños son interrumpidos por el sonido de sus amado rebaño.

caregiver lamb: "el nombre del pastor un poni terrestre de pelaje gris, melena y cola planca esponjados y de cutie mark de oveja"

el pastor sale de su casa buscando en la inmensidad de los prados a sus ovejas, este las encuentra arrinconadas contra su cabaña completamente aterradas.

caregiver lamb: "se acerca a sus ovejas" ovejitas...¿que les ocurre?

las ovejas veian en una direccion en donde habia un bulto oculto entre la oscuridad de la noche, el pastor se acerco a este y lo que vio lo paralizo de horror, un monton de lana cubierta de sangre.

caregiver lamb: NOOOO...

El poni grito de desesperacion mientras en una colina una figura se alejava escurriendo sangre de su boca y lagrimas de sus ojos.

de regreso en el reino de twilight.

ya havia amanecido, los ponis desayunaban en el comedor todos sentados en sus lugares, fluttershy y dawn se sentaban juntos como siempre, pinkie pie e insight hacian lo mismo.

twilight:"entra al comedor" buenos dias a todos.

todos: buenos dias twilight.

twilight: ¿ hoy entrenaran de nuevo?

dawn: hoy yo no,

rainbow dash: ¿que? ¿por que no?

dawn: hoy quiero relajarme, paso tanto tiempo entrenando y estudiando en la mañana que casi ya no paso tiempo con fluttershy.

fluttershy: hoy iremos a ponyville a ver una pelicula.

jinshu: aun no comprendo que tiene de emosionante ver un monton de imagenes hechizadas moverse.

dawn: no es magia, es ciencia... ¿verdad twilight?

twilight: asi es.. veras las imagenes se super ponen y en conjunto con un .

rainbow: "la interrumpe" twilight, no empieses.

insight: yo ire a la pasteleria con pinkie.

twilight: ho por sierto pure, te llego una carta.

pure: ¿en serio? "el kelpie toma la carta esta desia"

**carta:** querido pure, desde que te fuistes del pueblo te extrañamos, pensamos en ti cada dia y mas cada noche si nos entiendes, y deseamos que vuelvas a nosotras, te esperaremos.

con cariño, **lotus y aloe**.

pure: "sonrrie tiernamente" que dulces.

applejack: ¿que dice pure?

pure: devo responder esta carta, estare en mi habitacion"

dawn: ¿ y tu que haras ultimate?

ultimate: "tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte" ¿he?...¿que?... ho... yo ire a volar por alli, tambien nesesito un descanso.

jinshu:como sea ustedes pierdan su tiempo en eso, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

zola: yo entrenare tambien con jinshu.

twilight: parese que todos tienen planes hoy.

spike: y es de los que me agradan, en los que uno se relaja

de pronto spike comenzo a dar arcadas y expulso fuego el cual se combirtio en un pergamino, twilight tomo el papel con su magia.

twilight: ¿una carta de la prinseca?

dawn: ¿lady celestia?

zola: ¿que sera?

twilight: averiguemoslo.

la alicornio desenrollo el papel y prosedio a leerlo.

twilight: ho cielos.

rarity: ¿que?... ¿que ocurre?

twilight: la princesa nos comboca a los doce para un asunto importante.

dawn: ¿a todos nosotros?

applejack: ¿que podra ser?

twilight: hay que ir a ver.

dawn: pero...pero...

fluttershy: "decepsionada" que lastima... no podremos ir al cine...

pinkie: "estaba igual que fluttershy" y yo que queria ir a la pasteleria con insight.

insight:"casi estaba por llorar pensando" jamas voy a poder estar a solas con pinkie.

twilight: se que todos tenian planes pero no podemos ignorar un llamado de la princesa.

zola: es cierto, lady celestia nesesita ayuda y como los guardianes de su protegida y sus amigas devemos serle fiel en todo.

dawn: tienes razon... vamonos.

los ponis se prepararon para el viaje, luego de unos treita minutos cinco carrozas llegaron para llevarlos a canterlot.

solo dos ponis no nesecitaron transporte, unltimate y rainbow dash quienes se fueron volando.

el viaje fue tranquilo final mente llegaron a canterlot, una vez alli entraron al salon del trono en donde las princesas los esperavan.

celestia: bienvenidos mis pequeñas ponis y destinianos.

todos se inclinaron ante las princesas incluso jinshu.

twilight: princesa, ¿por que nos ha llamado a los doce? ¿ocurre algo malo?

celestia: eso es lo que quiero saber, veran hace dos semanas un granjero de rainbow falls descubrio que todo su ganado de vacas desaparecio.

applejack: ¿como que desaparecio?

luna: no solo vacas, se han reportado desapariciones de ovejas, cabras y gallinas.

jinshu: ¿ nos comboco para buscar ganado?

celestia: no... los comvoque para que investiguen quien o que es el responsable de estos robos.

luna: el ultimo caso vino de raibow falls , a un pastor le ha desaparesido una oveja y encontro lana ensangrentada y el dia de hoy desaparesieron tres ovejas mas.

fluttershy: "aterrada" ho cielo... ¿quien haria algo asi?

dawn: quien sea lo vamos a encontrar.

spike: mejor yo me quedo aqui.

twilight: buena idea, esto podria ser peligroso.

los ponis salieron del castillo y se encaminaron en direccion al prado.

mientras en el bosque serca del mismo una cabra pastaba serca de un arrollo sin sospechar que entre los arboles algo la observaba, la criatura se avalanzo con rapidez en contra del animal tomandolo por el cuello con sus poderosas mandibulas rompiendoselo y matandola, la criatura desaparesio en la espesura de la niebla junto con su presa.

de regreso con nuestros amigos, estavan en un tren camino a su destino.

ultimate: oigan chicos, ¿creen que esto sea obra de pain?

dawn: no... no es su estilo.

fluttershy: ¿ y quien creen que sea?

dawn: estamos a punto de aberiguarlo.

final mente llegaron a su destino, los ponis bajaban del tren.

dawn: ¿que dises zola? ¿ sientes algo?

zola: no, dawn, no detecto maná.

twilight: entonces ¿no es pai?

dawn: todo indica que no, pero hay que estar alerta.

los ponis se dirigieron a la casa del pastor.

twilight: bien este es el lugar.

rainbow: ¿y que esperas? toca.

twilight se acerco y toco la puerta, de inmediato un poni salio era el pastor.

caregiver lamb: ¿quienes son ustedes?

twilight: buen dia señor, yo soy twilight sparkle y ellos son mis amigos, applejack, rariti, fluttershy, pinkie pie,rainbow dash, insig, dawn, zola, pure water, ultimate flight y jinshu.

caregiver lamb: ¿que quieren?

twilight: fuimos enviados por las princesas para investigar las desapariciones del ganado de por aqui.

caregiver lamb: ¿en serio?...¿ustedes encontraran a mis ovejas?

dawn: trataremos, esto es un trabajo para insight.

insight: "se acerca" digame señor, ¿donde fue la primera desaparision?

caregiver lamb: por aqui.

el poni los guia al lugar de los hechos.

caregiver lamb: aqui es donde desaparesio la primera de mis ovejas y hace unas hora desaparesio una cabra.

insight: bien veamos.

el unicornio ciera sus ojos y luego los abre demostrando que ahora los tenia completamente en blancos.

twilight: ¿que le pasa a sus ojos?

zola: esta en transe.

rainbow: "le mueve el casco de arriba a abajo" ¿en trance?

jinshu: esta viendo los residuos de memorias psiquicas contenidos en la escena, es como si regresara el tiempo atras y estuviera en el momento del crimen, asi es como resolbio miles de casos en las islas.

twilight: es algo asi como un detective psiquico.

dawn: algo asi, solo ve señales vagas pero con su gran sentido pespicas y deductivo puede armar el rompecabezas.

insight: "sale del trance regresando sus ojos a la normalidad" ya tengo algo.

caregiver lamb: ¿que cosa? ¿quien se llebo a mis ovejas?

insght: no lo se, pero se que fue un poni.

twilight: ¿un poni?

applejack: ¿que hace un poni robando ovejas?

insight: se las come...

todos quedaron paralizados por las palabras de insight.

caregiver lamb: "sin habla por el miedo" un...un...un poni...se...se comio a mi oveja.

insight: no era un poni normal, vi que tenia colmillos.

dawn: ¿colmillos?

rarity: ¿que clace de poni tiene colmillos?

dawn: ¿crees poder ver mas insight?

insight: lo intentare.

el unicornio camnina hacia el lugar en donde vio escapar a la figura misteriosa en su vision.

insight: aqui es donde lo vi correr, bien veamos. "vuelve a ponerce en trance?

en su vision vio a un poni corriendo hacia una cueva.

insight: ya se en donde esta.

dawn: ¿en serio?

insight: lo vi entrar a una cueva muy serca de aqui.

dawn: bien, jinshu tu y yo acompañaremos a insight. los demas busquen mas datos en caso de que no encontremos nada.

todos: si.

los ponis se encaminaron al pueblo pero antes de irse pinkie le besa la mejilla a insight.

pinkie: cuidate.

insight: tu tambien.

los grupos se separaron.

twilight: ¿acabas de besar a insight?

pinkie: claro, hace cuatro dias que somos novios.

rainbow: espera... ¿estas con insight?

pinkie: sipi.

rainbow: y... ¿no te da miedo?... ya sabes... con esos ojos raros.

fluttershy: ¿que tiene? a mi dawn no me da miedo.

applejack: si conciderando lo de su cicatriz.

pure: ¿que? ¿saben de la maldicion de dawn?

twilight: si, se transformo al defendernos de unos dragones.

ultimate: dawn odia tomar esa apariencia, deven significar mucho para dawn como para que use eso para pelear.

fluttershy: deve ser terrible, vivir con algo asi.

mientras con los corceles.

dawn: asi que isight... ¿hace cuanto que te gusta pinkie?

insight: ¿que? ¿como lo?

jinshu: yo lo note hace tiempo y zola tambien.

dawn: a mi me costo un poco mas de tiempo.

insight: este... pues...hace cuatro dias.

jinshu: por eso tardabas mas en despertar y dormias hechando el cerrojo a la puerta.

insight: si.

dawn: bien es bueno que encuentres el amor en este tiempo.

insight: y yo espero que mi hermano lo haga tambien.

jinshu: desvia la mirada ocultando un sonrojo poniendo su cara de enojado.

dawn: chicos miren,"dise señalando una cueva al pie de una montaña"

insight: es la cueva de mi vision.

jinshu: pues adelante.

los corceles avanzan hacia la cueva.

de regreso con las chicas.

las yeguas y los corseles investigavan recolectando informacion preguntandole a cada poni que encontraban, de repente rainbow ve a un poni sospechozo, un pegaso de color gris claros, crin negro, ojos naranja y cuty marc de una gota de sangre de color una cazadora negra con capucha, lleva también una capa azul, porta una mascara blanca en forma de calavera.

rainbow: hey tu.

el pegaso voltea y se aleja de alli.

rainbow: vuelve aqui.

el pegaso no hizo caso y siguio huyendo.

twilight: rainbow, ¿que pasa? ¿por que gritas?

rainbow: hay un poni alli que parese sospechoso.

ultimate: yo lo traigo. " el pegaso vuela a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar al otro. finalmente lo arrincona conta una montaña"

los pegasos aun se encontravan en el aire.

ultimate: bien amigo solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

yagy:"el nombre del pegaso que perceguia" ALEJATE DE MI.

Ultimate: oye solo quiero que me respondas unas preguntas.

yagy: te lo advierto... que no me fastidies.

ultimate: bien podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas.

yagy." comienza a enfurecerse" te lo adverti...

el pegaso comenzo a crear rafacas de aire que cortavan los arboles de alrededor, en un segundo el cuerpo de ultimate se cubrio de cortadas.

ultimate:"pensando" demonios... ¿que rayos es el?...no puedo sentir maná emanando de el, por lo tanto no es un destiniano... en realidad equesteria esta lleno de sorpresas.

yagy: ahora vete o te cortare el cuello.

ultimate: lo siento pero yo no creo en la cobardia.

yagy: hay diferencia entre ser valiente y ser estupido.

ultimate: ¿a quien le dices estupido?

yagy: lo de hace un momento fue solo una advertencia, mejor largate o te arrepentiras.

ultimate: lo siento amigo pero no me movere ni un centimetro de aqui.

yagy: como quieras. "el pegaso levanta los antebrazos y comienza a crear unas esferas de energia de color negro"

ultimare: ¿que ? eso... no eso no es maná... ¿pero que clace de energia es esa?

yagy: devistes irte cuando tuvistes la oportunidad ahora muere.

el pegaso le lanza las dos esferas las cuales detonan en el aire cerando una onda expanciva que arranco barios arboles.

yagy: idiota... el busco su propia muerte.

ultimate:"aparece detras de el" llevo cincomil años aqui y no me morire tan facilmente.

el destiniano logra acertarle una patada en la cara al pegaso enviandolo hacia abajo pero este abre sus alas y disminulle la velocidad deteniendo la caida y le envia otro ataque de energia esta vez ultimate no lo esquiva y resive el daño.

ultimate:"estava muy lastimado" maldicion... creo que subestime a este tipo... no tengo opcion...

yagy: decidistes quedarte y ahora moriras.

ultimate: quisieras ver eso... pero no podras... "se lleva los cascos atras de su cabeza aflojando un poco la cinta de su coleta" peleas muy bien... ahora dejame mostrarte el poder... DE LAS ISLAS DEL VIENTO.

en un segundo ultimate desaparese y reaparese frente a yagy el destiniano le dio una patada que lo envio un kilometro hacia ariba luego lo intercepto en el aire dandole una patada decendente enviandolo de regreso abajo, ultimate lo alcazo y le dio un golpe en el estomago acelerando la caida de este, yagy le envia otro ataque pero ultimate lo golpea y desvia la energia, haciendo uso de su velocidad lo intercepta en el suelo y le da multiples patadas en la espalda, yagy lo toma de una de tus patas le acesta un golpe directo de energia a ultimate en medio del pecho enviandolo a estrellarce conta la montaña causando un derrumbe sobre el.

yagy:"respirava agitado" demonios... esos golpes me doliero.

depornto la pila de rocas comenza a vibrar seguidas por una explocion de la cual emerge ultimate.

ultimate: ¿asi que aun puedes pelear? pues... pelemos enserio."nuevamente se afloja levemente la coleta de su cabeza, de esto su maná aumento de tamaño"

yagy: adelante maldito.

los pegasos se lanzan uno contra el otro en una pelea aerea, yagy le da una patada a ultimate en la espalda pero ultimate responde con un rodillazo en el estomago, yagy le acesta un golpe con el casco delantero derecho en el rostro a ultimate y ultimate le da un codazo en la nuca a yagy el cual se la regresa con un golpe al menton ultimate junta ambos cascos delanteros dandole un golpe en la nuca a yagy.

los golpes y patadas conmtinuaron llegando, era una pelea de la cual ninguno dava tregua al otro hasta que ambos se dan un puñetazo en la mejilla del otro separandoce.

ultimate:"cansado" ¿tuvistes... suficiente?

yagy:"igualmente cansado" ¿bromeas?...apenas estoy entrando en calor...

ultimate: algo interesante del viento... tambien puede ser frio...

yagy: habla menos y pelea mas..."el pegaso se lanzo hacia el destiniano"

ultimate: esperalo...esperalo..."cuando ve que esta lo sufiente mente cera entra en accion" AHORA..."levanta los cascos delanteros y luego los coloca a un costado de su cuerpo para despues extenderlos estilo kame hame ha" BIG BANG VENTUS..."de detras de ultimate se crea una rafaga de aire tan fuerte que arranco una ectarea completa de arboles y envio a yagi al suelo, el viento continuo soplando haciendo un hoyo gigante en el suelo luego se detuvo.

ultimate:"desendio lentamente estava sudado, herido y agotado, hablaba cortado por el cansancio" con mil demonios...este tipo me dio pelea"dice ajustandose nuevamente la cinta de su cabello" haj..."se quejo de dolor" mejor me hago atender antes de que me desmalle por la perdida de sangre.

el pegaso se disponia a emprender vuelo cuando escucho algo, una especie de gruñido que salia del hoyo.

ultimate: ¿que ray?

pero no pudo terminar pues de la oscuridad del hoyo salio una criatura similar a un gran lobo negro, con ojos brillantes de color rojos oscuros y garras afiladas, el animal se lanzo contra el pegaso, ultimate colocaba sus cascos en el hocico del animal para que no lo mordiera y sus alas en sus garras para evitar rasguños.

ultimate: calma perrito. "lo empuja lejos de el con sus patas traceras"

el lobo se pone de pie y ataca nuevamente.

ultimate:"pensando" maldita sea...estoy muy lastimado... no puedo moverme... maldicion...

el lobo salto dispuesto a atacar pero fue detenido, pues se encontrava dentro de una esfera hecha de agua, era pure que lo retenia con una tecnica de agua con el brazo extendido para manipular el elemento.

pure: quieto muchacho.

el lobo intentava salir pero el agua ejercia mucha precion para permitirle moverse con facilidad.

a lo lejos llegaban twilight, aplejack, rainbow, rarity, pinkie, fluttershy y zola.

pure: "se acerco a ultimate" ¿estas bien ultimate?

ultimate: por poco y no la cuento... gracias pure.

las chicas se acercaron y vieron al animal atrapado en la pricion de agua.

raibow: ¿que es esa cosa?

ultimate: creo...que es un poni...

todos: ¿que?

ultimate: almenos eso cero, a no ser que aqui los lobos vivan bajo la tierra es un poni.

twilight: ¿como es posible? y ¿quien es?

ultimate: es el pegaso que perseguia.

zola: ¿el te hizo esto? "ve los cortes y golpes en el cuerpo de su amigo"

ultimate: este tipo es fuerte, me hizo esto cuando aun era un poni.

pure: bien creo que ya encontramos al que se llebaba a las ovejas.

los ponis vieron al lobo que gruñia y se movia desesperado por salir de su encierro.

zola:"se acerca al lobo" calma... ten esto nececitas relajarte. "la cebra le sopla un polen en la cara al poni lobo y lo duerme, este en un segundo regreso a ser un poni"

ultimate: gracias amigo...

zola: es la primera vez que uso polen somnifero para elefantes para dormir a un poni.

ultimate: oye ¿quieren llevarme a un hospital?

twilight: ¿zola puedes curarlo?

zola: no en estas condiciones, no tengo las plantas.

twilight: bien llebemoslo a un hospital.

la yegua carga al pegaso sobre su lomo.

rainbow: ¿y que hacemos con el? "señala al pegaso dormido"

zola: tenemos que llebarnoslo.

todos: ¿que?

ultimate: ¿estas loco? mira como me dejo este tipo.

zola: las ordenes de lady celestia eran encontrar al poni que se llevaba al ganado, y ahora tenemos que ponerlo en un lugar donde no haga mas daño.

twilight: tiene razon, tenemos que llebarlo ante las autoridades correspondientes.

rarity: ¿ y si despierta?

zola: no se preocupen el polem que le di es suficiente para dormir a siete elefantes no despertara en unas cuantas horas.

los ponis se ponen deacuerdo y se ponen en marcha para ayudar a su amigo y llevar al poni lobo ante la justicia.

mientras con dawn y los demas.

insight: esta es, es la cueva de mi vision.

jinshu: y que ves aqui insight.

el unicornio vuelve a ponerse en transe despues de un minuto despierta.

insight: si... el vivia aqui.

dawn: ¿vivia?

insight: se fue, ya no habita aqui.

jinshu: ¿ tienbes alguna idea de a donde se fue?

insight: no..."de pronto el unicornio vuelve al estado de trance pero esta vez sin que el lo decidiera"

jinshu: ¿insight? ¿ que te pasa?

el unicornio cae al piso agotado.

insight: ¿hermano?

jinshu: insight... ¿que paso? ¿que vistes?

insight: algo increible...

dawn: ¿que fue lo que vistes insigth? dinos

insight: tenemos que estar todos juntos, es algo que no pueden perderse los demas.

los corceles salieron a encontrarce con sus amigos, jinshu cargaba a insight en su lomo para que se recuperara del desmallo.

mientras en el pueblo.

twilight: bien aqui estamos.

pero el pegaso no respondia y tenia los ojos cerrados.

pure: ¿ultimate? ¿estas bien amigo?

depronto la cara de twilight cambio, mostraba mucha ira, tras mirar mas de cera ultimate pasaba el casco por el plot de twilight acariciandoselo.

twilight:"grita enfadada" PERVERTIDO, "usando su magia lo estrella contra la pared del hospital"

pure: "igualmente enfadado" ¿ASI QUE SOLO FINGIAS?

ultimate: oye estoy muy lastimado, no se lo que hago.

twilight:"lo levita con su magia" si me vuelves a tocar el trasero te voy a mandar a la luna.

zola: ultimate ¿quieres comportarte de una vez? ven tenemos que curarte.

los ponis entran al hospital alli las enfermeras llevan a ultimate al quirofano donde los medicos limpian, tratan y vendan sus heridas.

luego de una hora de espera sale el doctor.

pure: ¿ y bien doc? ¿como esta?

doctor: su amigo estara bien pero necesita reposo.

zola: ¿podemos entrar a verlo?

doctor: solo unos minutos.

los ponis entran al cuarto de ultimate, el pegaso tenia vendado el 50 porciento del cuerpo, casi parecia una momia.

zola: valla, si que te salvastes amigo.

ultimate: si por un pelo.

twilight: el doctor dijo que tendras que quedarte aqui unos dias.

ultimate: por mi esta bien. "dice mientas ve a una yegua agachandose para tomar una bata de un cajon bajo de un mueble, su diminuto y ajustado traje de enfermera blanco hacia resaltar una ajustada tanga roja con encajes rosados" me va a gustar estar aqui.

las yeguas lo miran con cara de reproche y los corceles se lleban un casco a la frente.

twilight: oye por cierto donde pucieron al poni lobo.

zola: aqui esta. "la cebra se acerca a una ventana y eleva una planta gigante que tenia atrapado al pegaso gris, muy lentamente lo depocia en una de las camas"

rainbow: espera. ¿vas a dejar a este loco aqui asi nada mas?

zola: no..."la cebra saca de su melena una pequeña bolsa con semillas, busca en su interior hasta que encuentra lo que busca" esta es una semilla bloqueadora, bloquea todo tipo de energia.

ultimate: ¿servia con el? no es normal, yo pele contra el y no utilizaba maná pero tenia poderes extraños.

zola: las semillas lo mantrendran a raya.

depronto por la puerta entran dawn, insight y jinshu.

dawn: chicas, chicos... encontramos algo.

rainbow: ya no hace falta que nos digan, por que lo atrapamos.

dawn: ¿que?

pinkie: encontramos al ladron de ovejas.

insight: ¿como?

ultimate: lo percegui y le di su merecido.

pure: tu tambien recibistes unos buenos golpes que no se te olvide.

ultimate: bien, bien, talvez me lastime un poco.

dawn: "lo ve todo envuelto" claaaaaro un poco, "dise sarcasticamente"

insight: y ¿ donde esta?

applejack: aqui mismo.

jinshu: ¿que?

los corceles se acercan para ver al poni.

insight: "sorprendido" no...el...

ultimate: lo se, fue dificil de atrapar pero...

insight:"interrumpe al pegaso" no es el.

todos: ¿que?

ultimate: ¿que no es el? ¿que quieres decir con que no es el? vi al tipo convertirce en un maldito lobo queriendo arancarme la cara a mordicos ¿y ahora me dices que no es el?

fluttershy: y si no es el entonces ¿quien es?

insight: "se queda en silencio por unos momentos" chicos...

los ponis obserbaban al unicornio serio y callado.

insight: no hay forma facil de desir esto.

twilight: solo dio insight: ¿quien es el que se lleva a las ovejas?

insight: chicos... tenemos...es...

ultimate: ¿quien es?

insight: es una quimera.

los corceles: ¿que?

zola: ¿una quimera? ¿aqui?

insight: si, me temo que si.

dawn: es imposible. fueron exterminadas.

twilight: un momento ¿como que una quimera? ¿ no dijistes que hera un poni?

insight: asi es.

applejack: pero entonses ¿ por que dices que fue una quimera la que mato a las ovejas?

dawn: ustedes solo conocen a las quimeras que son mitad leon o tigre, cabra y serpiente.

zola: pero entre los destinianos el nombre quimera se le da a un poni que fue fusionado mediante la alquima con un animal.

rainbow dash: ¿estan disiendo que hay un poni mitad animal rondando por aqui y no es este tipo?

insight: es exactamente lo que desimos.

yagy:"se comienza a despertar" diablos ¿que paso?

rarity: DESPERTO.

las yeguas se apartan de su lado.

yagy: ¿que demonios? ¿donde estoy?

zola: estas en un hospital.

yagy: ¿y que hago aqui?

zola te tragimos para vigilarte por que creimos que eras el que se llevava el ganado de por aqui.

yagy: no... de hecho vine abuscar al que me esta fastidiando, ya escuche lo que ocurre por aqui y ahora todos creen que me estoy comiendo a las ovejas.

ultimate: oye viejo eres un fenomeno, ¿como diantres te trasformastes en un maldito lobo?

yagy: tengo algo en mi sangre y es todo lo que te concierne.

zola: bien si tu no fuistes entonces te quitare la semilla.

ultimate: ¿estas mal de la cabeza? ese tipo es peligroso.

zola: insight dise que no es el y si el... disculpa ¿cual es tu nombre?

yagy: me llamo yagy.

zola: si yagy dice que no fue el entonces le creo.

la cebra le quira la semilla de la frente al corcel.

yagy: ¿y quienes son ustedes?

dawn: somos los REX y ella es la princesa twilight y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia, la princesa nos envio a investigar las desaparticiones del ganado de por aqui.

yagy: ¿enviados de la pricesa? bien no se metan en mis asuntos.

dawn: ¿tus asuntos?

yagy: si, este maldito esta causando problemas y yo cargo con la culpa, si alguien lo encontrara sere yo.

ultimate: ¿y como lo encontraras?

yagy: eso no les importa.

dawn: mira tenemos ordenes de encontrar a esta quimera, podrias ayudarnos ya que tenemos el mismo objetivo.

yagy: olvidenlo, yo trabajo solo.

el pegaso sale volando por la ventana.

dawn: valla que tipo mas gruñon.

jinshu: "con su actitud de siempre" a mi me callo bien.

dawn: bien te nemos que encontrar a esta quimera, "se acerca a ultimate" ten ultimate bebe esto. "le da la pocion con curativa de zecora"

el pegaso la bebe el contenido y en un segundo se cura.

ultimate: "salta de la cama y vuela por todo el cuarto" jajaja...me siento increible...

dawn: ire a hablar con los medicos para que ya te den el alta.

dawn sale del cuarto, luego de una grab sorpresa por parte de los doctores por la recuperacion del pegaso los ponis salen del hospital.

ya estaba anocheciendo asi que se hospedaron en una posada cerca del lugar, dentro de ella los ponis encargados del servicio les prepararon unos cuartos, dawn y fluttershy como siempre compartirian la habitacion igual que insight y pinkie, los demas dormirian en cuartos individuales.

la noche ya habia caido y nuestros amigos se encontravan al rededor de una chimenea.

applejack: "tiembla de frio" brrrr...el otoño ya se siente.

dawn: sera grato ver el otoño de equestria.

jinshu: no estamos aqui para pensar en las estaciones dawn, mejor piensa como encontraremos a la quimera.

ultimate: facil, usaremos a alguien como carnada y luego la atrapamos.

rainbow: ¿carnada? ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrio?

dawn: de hecho, no es mala idea.

ultimate: ¿en serio?

dawn: si... si atraemos a la quimera con algo podremos atraparla.

twilight: ¿pero con que?

dawn: pues con lo que mas come... una oveja.

fluttershy: "se enfada y le lanza la mirada a dawn" dawn... ¿como úedes ser tan desalmado al ofreser a una inocente oveja como señuelo para ese monstruo?

dawn:"asustado" no...no... digo que alguien se disfrase de oveja y luego lo atrapamos.

flutershy:"se calma" ho...¿a eso te referias?

dawn: claro, jamas arriesgaria la vida de una pobre ovejita.

fluttershy: besa a dawn en los labios y luego lo abraza" disculpame... devi saber que jamas serias capas de hacer ago asi...te amo..."vuelve a besar a dawn"

dawn:"pensando" caray no conocia este lado de fluttershy... da miedo cuando se enoja... pero sigue siendo la misma yegua de la que me enamore"

los ponis se separan del beso.

jinshu: bien si ya terminaron con su cita diganme... ¿quein se ba a vestir de oveja para la trampa?

todos piensan un momento y luego ven a ultimate.

ultimate: ¿por que me ven asi?

en un cuarto de la posada.

ultimate: me siento ridiculo.

dawn:"aguantaba las ganas de reirse" pfff...no...pfff...te ves bien.

pure:"tambien aguantaba las ganas" si...pfff...muy bien.¿ no insight?

insig:" se mordia el casco"

pure: ¿tu que dises twilight?

twilight: si...jijiji...mucho.

el corcel llevava puesto un trage de oveja con un liston rosa en la cabeza. las yeguas y los corceles no lo soportaron mas y se hecharon a reir

ultimate: "se enfada" oigan no, si se van a reir de mi no voy a ayudar.

rarity y jinshu eran los uncos que no se reian,

rarity: no se rian, este atuendo de lana de oveja es una de mis mejores creaciones, y es fantastico si me permitendesirlo, talvez tome algunas ideas para mi linea de invienro .

dawn: mientras atraiga a la quimera a nosotros nos sirbe, bien vamonos.

en el prado la luna era tapada por las nubes y alli esperava el pegaso vestido de oveja mientras sus amigos se ocultaban detras de unos arbustos.

ultimate: ¿por que tengo que ser yo la oveja?

dawn: ati fue que se te ocurrio la idea.

pure ademas eres el mas indicado.

ultimate: ¿por que?

dawn: no arriesgaremos a las chicas, jijshu es muy grande, insight tiene cuerno, zola suda mucho en la lana y pure es verde.

ultimate: ¿ y que hay de ti? ¿por que no lo haces tu?

dawn: por que nadie me lo pidio amigo, ahora deja de hablar y haz como oveja.

los ponis se esconden y ultimate comienza a hacer sonidos de oveja.

ultimate: meeeeee...meeeeee...meeeee esto es estupido.

de pronto se escucha algo entre los arboles.

ultimate: meeeeee...meeeeee.

de los arboles salta un enorme poni dispuesto a atacar a la oveja.

dawn: es hora mordio el anzuelo.

los corceles se disponian a salir pero antes de que salieran una criatura ataco a la quimera. era yagy en su forma de lobo, la quimera se levanto y su figura fue revelada por la luz de la luna. era un poni de color amarillo claro casi opaco sus cascos eran oscuros, tenia ojos rojos, su melena era naranja y puntiaguda y su cola era larga y delgada acabando en un mechon naranja paresia la de un leon.

wtilight: ¿eso es una quimera?

dawn: increible... crei que habian muerto.

rainbow: ¿que tipo de quimera es esa?

de regreso con los ponis el poni lobo estaba frente al poni leon.

lion eye:"es el nombre de el poni quimera" no te metas con migo sarnoso si no quieres morir.

el poni lobo se lanzo contra el corcel bestia sacando sus garras, lion eye lo esquivo.

lion eye: ¿asi que quieres pelear arañando? bien tambien puedo jugar. " sus cascos comenzaron a deformarce hasta combertirce en garras del leon"

el poni leon se lanzo contra el lobo enterrando sus garras en su espalda el poni lobo lo tomo por el cuello y lo avento al suelo, el leon no tituvio y le araño la cara el lobo hizo lo mismo y le araño el pecho, lion salto y le clabo los dientes en el hombro derecho yagy hizo lo mismo en el hombro izquierdo de lion, los ponis bestia rodabar en el pasto arañandose y mordiendose como animales salvajes.

lion eye: ya me harte. "el poni toma aire y lanza un potente rugido que envia al lobo a estrellarse contra un arbol, el poni leon corre a toda velocidad y derriba el arbol junto con yagi una vez en el piso lion comenzo a arañar la cara de yagy sin misericordia, yagy lo tomo por sus brazos y le dio un cabesazo seguido por un mordisco en ellos el leon no dudo y le mordio en cuello al lobo.

mientras los ponis obserbaban desde los arbustos.

fluttershy: esto es terrible... van a lastimarse.

twilight: tenemos que hacer algo.

dawn: ya se, jinshu ultimate ayudenme.

el corcel se para en dos patas y extiende ambos brazos, de sus cascos de este comenzo a salir una esferas de color verde que giravan a gran velocidad.

dawn:jinshu intenta separarlos tu piel es la unica que resistiria los rasguños.

jinshu: si.

dawn: ultimate mueve tus alas y crea una cortina de polvo para que no me vean llegar.

ultimate: si.

los corceles llevan a cavo las ordenes de dawn, jinshu se mete entre los dos ponisn haciendo uso de su piel blindada resiste los arañazos y mordidas lo suficiente para separarlos, mientras ultimate rompe parte del disfraz de oveja para sacar sus alas y moverlas a gran velocidad para crear una cortina de polvo, mientras dawn corre a toda velocidad hacia los ponis hasta que los alcanza a tocar con su ataque el kaze-chan doble, de esta menra separa a los ponis y los deja inconcientes.

los corceles terminan con una pose de victoria.

dawn: gracias chicos.

ultimate: de nada.

jinshu: por favo ya quitate ese maldito traje que te ves ridiculo.

ultimate:"baja la cabeza apenado" si lo se

las yeguas y los destinianos se acercaron a los ponis.

twilight: "ve de cerca a lion" asi que esto es una quimera.

zola: es un tragico destino.

dawn: pain es un monstruo...

fluttershy: tenemos que ayudarlo.

rainbow: ¿que? ya fue demasiado que ayudemos al lobo ¿y ahora tu nos pides que ayudemos a un leon?

dawn: si fluttershy cree que es lo correcto yo lo hare.

zola: yo tambien.

ultimate: bien yo tambien lo ayudo.

los ponis cargan al poni leon en lomos de jinshu pero yagy no estaba.

dawn: ¿adonde se fue el lobo?

ultimate: ¿a quien le importa ese tipo esta loco?

los ponis se encaminan al pueblo alli meten a lion a la posada en donde zola curo sus heridas puen no eran tan graves, luego de dos horas el corcel comenzo a despertar.

lion: ¿donde...estoy?

dawn: estas en una posada, te tragimos aqui para curarte.

lion"se sorprende" ¿que? ¿hay mas ponis aqui?

ve a las yeguas que lo miravan.

lion:"se cubre por completo con las sabanas" no...porfavor... no me vean.

twilight:¿que ocurre?

lion:porfavor señorita...no se me acerque...

dawn: ¿que te pasa amigo?

lion: por favor...diganme que nadie mas me vio.

zola: no nadie.

pallejack: ¿que te ocurre compañero? ¿por que te cubres? no te aremos nada.

lion: no..no quiero que me miren... soy horrible.

insight: o vamos no eres horrible.

lion:"se quita las sabanas" mirenme... soy una bestia... antes era un poni...ahora soy...soy espantoso.

dawn: pain te hizo esto ¿verdad?.

lion: no quiero que nadie me vea asi... por favor dejene solo... no quiero lastimarlos.

dawn: no nos lastimaras.

lion: el instinto de leon es muy fuerte... no quiero que nadie este cerca cuando pase.

twilight: ¿cuando pase que?

lion: el hambre... "comienza a llorar" he tenido que comer a ovejas inocentes para satisfacer esta hambre... esta abominable hambre de depredador... odio hacerlo pero no puedo evitarlo...

dawn: descuida, te ayudaremos.

lion: solo quiero que me dejen solo.

dawn: no eres el unico que sufrio por los crimenes de pain...te lo puedo jurar."dawn cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir mostrando sus ojos rojos de necro zenit luego los regresa a la normalidad"

lion: entonses...¿todos ustedes fueron perjudicados por pain?

dawn: no solo yo...

lion: he estado ivernando por mucho tiempo... ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

dawn: ¿como te llamas?

lion: me llaman...lion eye.

dawn: lion devo decirte algo muy dificil...

dawn paso un rato explicandole a lion lo acontecido y el tiempo que estuvo ivernando.

lion: ¿cincomil años?

dawn: eso me temo...

lion: creo que fue mejor para mi... no tenia nada en las islas...mi novia jamas me amaria viendome asi... creo que aqui podre enpezar una vida nueva.

ultimate: no tan rapido chico leon te recuerdo que fuimos enviados para meterte tras las rejas por rovo de ganado.

dawn: ultimate no es su culpa la parte de leon que tiene lo obliga a comer, solo sigue el instinto.

lion: no el tiene razon... soy muy peligroso... en una jaula es donde una bestia como yo deve estar.

dawn: no...no lo estaras...abogaremos ante las princesas en tu defenza se que seran comprencivas.

lion: ¿de veras lo aran?

dawn: "mira a sus amigos" te lo prometemos...

lion: gracias... ¿como te llamas?

dawn: soy dawn frontier, ella es la princesa twilight sparkle, raity, fluttershy, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, insight, zola, pure water, jinshu y ultimate flight.

lion: ha si el chico oveja.

ultimate: espero que eso no se vuelva un apodo permanete.

los ponis se rien de la situacion junto con su nuevo amigo lion eye el poni leon.

luego de un rato de precentaciones y relatos llego la hora de dormir, twilight arreglo que prepararan un cuarto extra sin desir para quien por peticion de lion quien aun no quria dejarce ver por nadie pues se averguenza de su aspecto.

la noche paso tranquilamente ahora nuestros heroes y heroinas tienen un nuevo amigo, ¿que le depara el futuro a este poni quimera? eso lo sabremos en otra ocacion.

**Así concluye el capítulo 13 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	14. pinkie e insight un amor consumado

**pinkie e insight, amor consumado**

**advertencia este capitulo contiene marerial (M) se recomienda discrecion.**

era ya de noche, nuestros amigos habian encontrado a la criatura responsable del robo de ganado del pueblo de rainbow falls quien resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que un destiniano sin poderes que habia sido convertido en quimera por pain, tras conoser mejor al poni se creo una nueva amistad entre los ponis y la quimera, dawn y sus amigos decidieron que abogarian a favor del poni leon ante las princesas cuando regresen a canterlot, por ahora nececitaban descansar, asi que pasarian la noche en una posada en la cual pidieron una habitacion extra para alojar a su nuevo amigo. la noche avanzaba, luego de una cena en el comedor en la que casi todos los huespedes estuvieron presentes, a excepcion de lion quien comia alejado de la vista de todos y de pasar un rato junto al fuego de la chimenea todos se fueron a dormir, la comida los habia dejado tan satisfechos que les dio sueño por lo que enseguida se prepararon para ir a dormir.

luego de un baño caliente en los respectibos baños uno para corceles y otro para yeguas los agotados ponis se fueron a la cama, todos menos dos.

insight aun no tenia sueño por lo que se la paso leyendo los libros de las repisas de la habitacion que compartia con pinkie, casi todos hablaban de leyendas urbanas, mitos y otras cosas misteriosas o paranormales que tanto le gustavan a insight luego de terminar de leer el decimo libro insight se recosto en la cama para relajar sus musculos, mientras en el baño de yeguas pinkie aun se hallaba jugando en la tina de agua caliente que compartio con sus amigas.

pinkie:"jugaba con un patito de hule y le hablava" tienes razon señora chirridos, es muy importante mantener la chispa en una relacion. "oprime el patito" no, no estoy pensando en hacer eso. "vuelve a oprimir al patito" si es sierto, le pedi a twilight un libro sobre eso.

flasback.

en el castillo de twilight.

pinkie: oye twilight.

thilight: ¿si pinkie? ¿que se te ofrece?

pinkie: tienes un libro sobre temas relacionados a...ya sabes... "se acerca al oido de twilight y le susurra" relaciones sexuales...

twilight: pinkie...¿que clace de pregunta es esa?

pinkie: solo es curiosidad.

twilight: ¿y por que precisamente ese tema?

pinkie:pues... solo quiero saber mas de mi cuerpo...

twilight: bien... nunca me habian pedido un libro asi pero si lo tengo.

pinkie: ¿en serio?

twilight: si, ven sigueme.

la alicornio guia a la poni rosa hasta una seccion de la bliblioteca del castillo pintada de rojo,blanco y rosa con estatuas de querubines y una gran estatua de afrodita la diosa del amor.

twilight:"usa su magia y le entrega un libro de color blanco a pinkie" lee este, te dira todo sobre el tema.

pinkie: ¿como sabias que este libro estaba en esta seccion?

twilight: la descubri por accidente, no vengo mucho aqui ya que nunca me intereso el tema pero veo que a ti si.

pinkie: gracias.

la yegua entra a una habitacion del castillo y se pone a ojear todo en el libro,

pinkie: "leyendo el libro" ¿que tengo que meterme eso en donde?... ¿asi que una vez al mes?...¿ el casco puede usarse para eso tambien?... ¿con la boca?...

finalmente luego de una hora termina de leer.

pinkie: wow... hay mucho que ignoraba de mi cuerpo.

fin del flashback.

pinkie: es sierto señora chirridos quiero a insight... pero no se si el quisiera dar ese paso..."vuelve a oprimir al patito" es sierto no lo sabre si no se lo pregunto, gracias señora chirridos.

la poni sale del agua se pone una bata de baño y sale rumbo a su habitacion.

en la habitacion insight estaba cerrando sus ojos por el cansancio cuando escucha que alquien entra.

insight: hola pinkie.

pinkie: ¿jamas podre sorprenderte?

inisght:"abre sus ojos" no lo creo..."al abrir los ojos vio a pinkie con su bata de baño suelta dejando ver sus ombros"

insight: te diste un baño.

pinkie: como siempre tienes la deduccion exacta.

insight: ¿ y por que no te quitaste la bata antes de salir del baño?

pinkie:"responde con vos seductora" por que quiero que lo hagas tu...

insight: ¿qu...que?

pinkie: ja... ¿te sorprendi?

insight: heeeem...si...

pinkie: ¿bien?... quitame esta bata...

la yegua se sienta sobre la cama de espaldas a insight.

insight: he...el nudo esta frente a ti pinkie.

pinkie: lo se... tienes que pasar los brasos por aqui. "dice colocando los cascos del unicornio en el nudo quedando abrasando a la yegua, insight lentamente desata el nudo de la bata mientas pinkie coloca uno de sus cascos en la nuca de insight y lentamente se acercaba a los labios del unicornio besandolo apasionadamente, los labios de ambos se movian y sus lengas danzaban dentro de la boca del otro, finalmente insight desata el nudo de la bata y lentamente la abre, pinkie toma el casco de insight y lo coloca en su flor.

insight:" se sobresalta y se separa del beso" pinkie... ¿que...que estas haciendo?

pinkie: "con voz baja y coqueta responde" te demuestro cuanto te deseo...

insight: ¿tu...tu que?

pinkie: ¿tu me amas insight?

insight: "estaba rojo de la pena" s...si...

pinkie: ¿mucho?

insight: si...

pinkie: demuestramelo...toma mi cuerpo... toma mi virginidad.

insight: pin...pinkie...¿no crees que es muy pronto?

pinkie:"pone una cara triste" crees que soy fea.

insight: no...no jamas pensaria eso... es que...es...es que...

pinkie: se que segun tu juramento si hacemos eso me comvertire en tu esposa en alma insight... pero quiero hacerlo...

insight: ¿tu sabes del juramento?

pinkie: fluttershy me lo conto... y si quiero... quiero que me hagas el amor...

insight: bien...

los ponis se volvieron a besar mientras insight lentamente le quitaba la bata a pinkie dejandola al natural, los ponis se acostaron sobre la cama, insight besaba el cuello de pinkie siguiendo por su pecho y su estomago hasta llegar a su flor.

insight: no se lo que estoy haciendo pinkie... es la primera vez que hago esto.

pinkie: solo dejate llevar...

insight: deacuerdo.

el unicornio abrio levemente la flor de pinkie y comenzo a lamerla con suavidad, la yegua podia sentir la humedad de la lengua del unicornio recorriendo su intimidad.

pinkie: oh...oh... insight...¿que estas haciendo?

insight:"deja de lamer" no lo se... pero siento una necesidad de hacer esto.

pinkie: pues no te detengas...sigue... me gusta.

el unicornio retomo las lamidas a la flor de pinkie mientas la yegua gemia levemente por la exitacion.

pinkie: si...mmmm...mas ...mas... no te detengas..."la yegua sugeto la cabeza de insight para profundizar las lamidas mientar el unicornio introdujo su lengua en el interior de la yegua lo que le provoco gemir mas"

pinkie: si...meteme tu lengua...saboreame...mmmm...dame placer.

pasaron cinco minutos y la yegua ya casi llegava al climax.

pinkie: oh...oh...insight... me...me siento rara...siento que...que...aaaahh. "finalmente la yegua acavo en la boca de insight, este se separo de pinkie con sus jugos escurriendo de su boca los cuales se trago"

inisght:"sus extraños ojos reflejavan lujuria" ¿y bien pinkie? ¿seguimos?

pinkie: si... he querido hacer esto desde hace tiempo.

la yegua empuja a insight dejandolo boca arriba en la cama.

insight: pinkie...¿que quieres hacer?

pinkie: esto "comienza afrotar y masturbar el miembro de insight hasta dejarlo erecto" quiero probarte. "la yegua se llevo el pene del semental a la boca lamiendolo desde la base hasta la punta pasando su lengua por la punta de su pene exitando al corcel"

inight: oh...pinkie...¿como sabes de esto?

pinkie: lo lei en un libro..."la yegua siguia lamiendo el miembro del unicornio para disfrute de este"

insight: me gusta...sigue.

pinkie continuo lamiendo hasta que de un tiron comenzo a chuparle el pene a insight.

insight: oh...si...disfruta de tu dulce mi algodoncito de azucar...

pinkie acelero las succiones mientras movia su lengua dentro de su boca frotandola contra la punta del pene de insight, el unicornio acariciaba la nuca de pinkie disfrutando del plaser que le proporcionava, las succiones continuanor por cinco minutos hasta que insight siente que ya no puede mas.

insight: pinkie...pinkie...siento...que...que me...que me vengo.

pinkie acelero mas hasta que finalmente el pene del destiniano exploto liverando su esencia en la boca de la yegua.

pinkie: "se trago el liquido saboreandolo con gusto" mmmm...delicioso...insight.

insight: ¿si?

pinkie: ¿estas listo para la mejor parte? "dice la yegua colocandoce boca arriba abriendo sus piernas dejando ver su flor"

insight: ¿estas segura pinkie?

pinkie: por favor... te quiero dentro de mi...

insight: bien... lo hare.

el corcel se coloco en medio de las piernas de pinkie acercando su miembro a su flor.

insight: ¿lista?

pinkie: si...

insight: bien...aqui va.

lentamente el unicornio introducia tu miembro erecto en la femenidad de pinkie la cual apenas habia sentido entrar la punta dio un gemido de dolor...

pinkie: HUG.

insight: pinkie...¿estas bien?

pinkie:"casi lloraba por el dolor" me... me dolio.

insight: pues ¿es tu primera vez? ¿no?

pinkie: si...

insight: tambien es la mia, tratare de hacerlo mas despacio ¿si?

pinkie: si...

insight continuo abriendose paso por la estrecha intimidad de pinkie, esta lagrimeaba por el dolor que le probocava ser penetrada por el jove corcel.

pinkie: ten cuidado...por favor.

insight: "continuo hasta sentir un punto blando" bien esto te dolera un poco...¿estas lista?

pinkie: si...pero se gentil...

insight: ten toma esto. "le da una almohada para que muerda" ¿lista?

pinkie:asiente con la cabeza.

insight: aqui va, sera a las de tres. una...dos...tres.

de una rapida estocada insight introduse todo su miembro en la vagina de pinkie esta se coloca otra almohada sobre su cara para ahogar el gran grito de dolor.

pinkie:hmmmmmm

insight: pinkie..¿estas bien?

la yegua se quito las almohadas mostrando que lloraba por el dolor, mientras que de su flor brotava sangre comprobando que ya no era virgen.

insight:"se comenzo a asustar" pinkie...hablame.

pinkie:"se quito la almohada de la boca hablando cortado" estoy... bien...

insight: no quiero causarte mas dolor, mejor ya no sigamos.

pinkie:"abraza a insight" no... no te vallas... prometo aguantar pero no me dejes.

insight: pinkie no te puedo ver asi, estas llorando, es obio que te duele y no te quiero causar mas daño.

pinkie: por favor sigue..tratare de aguantar...

insight:"suspira" bien seguire...pero si soy muy brusco dimelo.

pinkie: si.

el unicornio comenzo a moverse lentamente mientras la yegua aun gemia de dolor por su primera vez intimando.

insight: intenta relajarte.

pinkie: no puedo, me duele.

insight: descuida... tengo algo para calamar el dolor.

el unicornio se acerco a los labios de pinkie y la beso apasionadamente, la yegua le corresponio el beso abrasandolo con sus cuatro patas, lentamente fue olvidando el dolor y los gemidos se volvian de placer, despues de un minuto de besos se separan.

pinkie: mas..mas...no pares...sigue.

insight:"continuaba penetrando a pinkie" veo que ya no te duele.

pinkie: no...ya no...puedes hacerlo mas rapido...

el unicornio aumento la velocidad de las estocadas como el placer de la yegua esta gemia al sentir la masculinidad de insight dentro de ella.

pinkie:"gemia de placer" si...si...mas...sigue...no pares...me encanta que me penetres...

insight: y a mi me enecanta penetrarte...

el unicornio siguio disfrutando de la sensacion de las paredes vaginales de pinkie apricionando su miembro, despues de diez minutos siente que llega al limite.

insight: pinkie... ya no lo soporto... siento que me corro otravez.

pinkie: si...si...correte dentro de mi... eyacula en mi...dame tu semilla...

insight acelero mas y mas las embestidas, pinkie sentia como el miembro de insight golpeapa su utero hasta que finalmente su miembro eyaculo dentro del utero pinkie.

pikie: SIIIIIII...SIIIIIII...OOOHH...

insigth se separa de pinkie, esta siente como el pene de insight avandona su cuerpo cubierto de liquido seminal caliente, ambos se acuestan uno al lado del otro.

pinkie:"hablaba cortado por el cansansio" insight...

insight: ¿si?

pinkie: quiero mas...

insight: ¿que?

pinkie:" se coloca en pose de perrito mostrando su ano" dale a tu novia un poco mas de tu amor.

insight: se coloca encima de pinkie y rapidamente la penetra.

pinkie: aaaah...duele...

insight: lo siento... lo hare despacio.

despues de tres minutos pinkie ya se acostumbro al sexo anal y disfrutava de la experiensia.

pinkie: si...si...mas frofundo...mas

insight acelerava cada vez mas hasta que siente que llega al orgasmo.

insight: pinkie...ya voy a eyacular...

pinkie: si...eyacula dentro mio... llename de tu semen...

el destiniano continua hasta que finalmente su pene exploto liverando su carga de semen en el culo de pinkie. los ponis se separaron cansados por el esfuerzo sexual.

pinkie:"acostada junto a insight hablando cortado por el cansancio" te amo...insight...

insight: yo tambien...pinkie...

los amantes se dan un beso en los labios, despues se separan.

insight: me...alegra que...mi primera vez fuera...con una yegua...tan adorable como tu...

pinkie: y a mi con un cocel como tu ...te amo...

insight: y yo a ti.

los ponis se abrazas y se dan un ultimo beso antes de caer dormidos.

**capitulo 14: batalla en rainbow falls.**

eran las 8:00 AM en el pueblo de rainbow falls, en la posada nuestros amigos dormian tranquilamente mientras en una de las habitaciones insight y pinkie despertaban mirandoce uno al otro con ternura.

pinkie: " saluda a insight con voz somnolienta" buenos dias.

insight: "con el mismo tono de voz responde" buenos dias... ¿dormistes bien?

pinkie:Wabraza a insight" si... de maravilla...¿y tu?

insight: yo dormi exelente, pero me gusto mas despertar.

pinkie: ¿porque?

insight: por que otra vez puedo ver tu lindo rostro.

pinkie: jijiji... que dulce eres.

insight: bien creo que mejor nos levantamos, los demas ya deven estar despiertos.

pinkie:"abraza a insight" no tan rapido... quiero estar aqui con tigo un rato mas.

insight: bien si eso quieres me quedare con tigo.

pinkie: insight...

insight: ¿si?

pinkie: ¿como quieres llamar a nuestro bebé?

las palabras de la yegua hicieron que el corcel se callera de la cama por la imprecion.

pinkie: ¿estas bien insight?

insight:"tirado en el suelo" si...pero...¿que dijistes?

pinkie: ¿como llamaremos a nuestro bebé?

insight: pinkie...¿acaso estas?

pinkie: no, aun no...pero...quiero estarlo, vi lo felices que son fluttershy y dawn con la llegada de su bebé...es una alegria sin comparacion... y nada me haria mas feliz que tu me dejes preñada.

insight:"suspira y se sienta sobre la cama" pinkie... yo te amo pero...

pinkie: ¿pero?...

insight: ¿no crees es muy acelerado? es decir llevamos apenas cinco dias de novios y ya dimos un gran paso con lo que hicimos anoche...

pinkie:¿que quieres decir?

insight: no me mal entiendas... lo de anoche fue especial, te entregue mi virginidad a ti y tu la tuya a mi... experimente el amor de una forma que jamas crei posible y todo por que yo te amo con todo mi corazon...pero no estoy listo para ser padre...

pinkie: "suspira desanimada" entiendo..."baja la cabeza muy triste"

insight:" levanta la cabeza de pinkie poniendo su casco bajo su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos" pero me gusta la idea de formar una fmilia contigo y a su tiempo lo haremos, pero vallamos despacio...disfrutemos de nuestra compania como pareja y cuando llegue el momento, temdremos a nuestro bebé...

pinkie: me lo prometes.

insight: un destiniano jamas rompe una promesa...

pinkie: "vuelve a animarse" pero quiero decidir el nombre desde ahora.

insight: bien...¿que nombre le quieres poner?

pinkie: uno lindo.

insight: a mi ya se me ocurrio uno.

pinkie: a mi tambien.

insinght: ¿cual es?

pinkie: se me ocurrio ponerle...jelly bean.

insight: oye ese es el nombre que pense tambien.

pinkie: ¿en serio?

insight: si.

pinkie: creo que soñamos lo mismo.

los ponis iban a besarse cuando un golpe los pone en alerta, era el sonido de la puerta, del otro lado estaba jinshu.

jinshu: insight, ya levantate, hoy nos vamos a casa.

insight: bien hora de levantarce.

pinkie: oki doki loki.

los ponis se levantan de la cama y se dirigen al comedor para desayunar, alli se encontravan sus amigos y un poni cubierto por una tunica con capucha, era lion que no queria que lo viera nadie.

los ponis se sientan y proseden a desayunar, la mesa estaba llena de todo tipo de comidas, frutas, cereales, pan tostado mermelada, mantequilla y jarras con jugo y leche. los destinianos comieron mas que nadie, luego de desayunar pagaron la cuenta del hospedaje con una de sus muy raras gemas y salieron de la posada.

dawn:"bosteza y se estira" que bien dormi... esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, necesitava esto despues de tanto entrenar.

ultimate: si me hacia falta un descanzo, entrenar en el circulo es agotador parecieron semanas.

twilight: pero recuerden que hoy regresamos a casa.

rainbow: por cierto ¿que haran con?... ya saben... lion.

zola: dijimos que abogariamos por el ante lady celestia y luna y eso haremos, mientras necesitamos un lugar en donde se pueda quedar cuando lleguemos.

twilight: que se quede en el castillo, alli hay muchos cuartos puede alojarse alli.

lion: se lo agradezco alteza...es mas de lo que merese un monstruo como yo.

wilight: no es necesario que me llames con tanto respeto, solo dime twilight.

dawn: ademas ahora estas entre amigos, ya no estaras solo.

lion: gracias...son muy amables.

de pronto los ponis fueron detenidos por el mismo pegaso con el que se encontraron el dia anterior.

yagy: no se iran...hasta que me escuchen.

ultimate: ¿otra vez este tipo?

jinshu: ¿que demonios queres insecto?

yagy: quiero mi revancha...

los ponis no sabian que responder ante la peticion del pegaso.

ultimate: bien si quieres que te patee el trasero otravez entonces...

yagy:"lo interrumpe" no contigo...

lion: ¿entonces estas aqui porque quieres pelear conmigo?

twilight: ¿como sabes que el es el que te ataco anoche?

lion: su olor es igual, su sangre apesta a maldad.

yagy: tienes razon si soy yo pero tampoco quiero pelear con tigo.

rainbow: ¿entonses con quien?

yagy: con el..."dice señalando a dawn"

dawn: ¿conmigo?

yagy: tu me dejastes inconciente anoche, solo fueron unos segundos pero nadie me noquea...ademas pude sentir unas enrgias diferentes a las de tus amigos unas muy grandes... contando con la tuya son tres.

dawn: ¿tres?

zola: dawn. deve referirce a tu maná de siempre y a tu maná de super destiniano.

aplejack: pero dijo tres, ¿cual es el tercero?

zola: dawn... ¿no creeras que se refiere a?

dawn:"serio" aparentemente lo noto... mi mana en modo necro zenit.

yagy: ¿asi le dices? modo necro zenit...usa ese poder y pelea conmigo.

dawn:"grita enfadado" NO...NO VOY A USAR ESA APARIENSA MONSTRUOSA.

yagy: ya veo...entonces... te forsare a usarla.

el pegaso vuela a toda velocidad hacia flutershy pero dawn se combierte en super destiniano y aleja a sus amigos del alcanse del pegaso.

yagy: valla...¿asi que tambien te puedes comvertir en un pegaso?

dawn: ¿que demonios te pasa? ¿estas loco o que?

yagy: no... estoy muy bien de la cabeza dawn..."l voz del pegaso sonaba como la de alguien desgraciadamente familiar"

dawn: pain... te esta controlando.

yagy: no... lord pain me dio el poder... el poder de usar mi verdadero potencial donde quiera sin que nada ni nadie me importe...MIRA.

el poni se combierte en un lobo y ataca a dawn, el corcel lo esquiba y pone a sus amigos en un lugar seguro sobre un balcon, pero el lobo lo habia atrapado por las patas traserar enbiandolo de regreso al suelo de un tiron.

dawn: ¿tanto significa para ti pelear conmigo" pues entonces...PELEEMOS.

dawn vuela a toda velocidad dandole un golpe en el estomago al poni lobo seguido por uno en la mandibula y otro en la nuca con ambos cascos al mismo tiempo que le dava un rodillaso en el rostro finalizando con una patada voladora en el pecho mandandolo al bosque sercano estrelladoce y derribando todos los arboles.

dawn:"ajitado" ¿estan bien?

insight:" grita desesperado" DAWN CUIDADO ALLI BIENE.

pero el corcel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues el poni lobo lo habia tomado por la parte trasera de la cabeza estrellandolo contra todos los puestos y casas, los ponis residentes corrian atterrados lejos de la brutal pelea, yagi continuo estrellando a dawn contra paredes, columnas, arboles, postes y contra el suelo, luego lo toma por la melena y lo lebanta dandole un golpe en el estomago probocando que dawn escupiera sangre, filanmente lo lanza hacia arriba y salta dandole un zarpazo en el hombro izquierdo que lo envio de lleno al piso.

fluttershy:"grita preocupada y al borde del llanto" DAAAAAWN...NO...

rarity: ¿como puede estar peleando contra ese monstruo?

zola: dawn siempre fue asi... preferiria poner su propia vida en riesgo antes que la de los demas, ese es el honor que represente y lo caracteriza.

applejack: ¿y que esperan? ¿por que no lo ayudan?

jinshu: no podemos.

las ponis no creian la respuesta que les dio el kirin.

rainbow dash: ¿como que no pueden ayudarlo? es su amigo.

zola: el reto se le fue lanzado a el y dawn lo acepto, esta es su pelea, ademas seriamos seis contra uno y almenos que dawn lo crea absolutamente neceario, una pelea desigual no tiene nada de honorable, por eso no podemos interferir... es un asunto de destinianos.

las yeguas continuaban observando el campo de batalla en el cual dawn con mucho esfuerzo intentantaba ponerse de pie luego de recibir tremendo golpe, cosa que le costava por que tras el zarpazo dawn habia recibido cuatro cortes profundos en su brazo.

dawn:"volaba mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido" maldicion... mi cuerpo esta muy lastimado... me cueta moverme...

yagy volvio a aremeter contra dawn dandole una mosdira en el hombro derecho, el lobo lo mordia con fuerza sacudiendo dawn como un muñeco de trapo, luego lo solto y le dio un gole en la espalda seguidas por una patada que lo hizo rodar por el piso hasta estrellarse contra una casa probocando que se derrumbe sobre el corcel.

pinkie: pobre dawn... ¿en serio no pueden hacer nada?

zola: dawn es nuestro lider y si el no lo dise no hacemos nada.

fluttershy: "pensando" dawn... no mueras... no me dejes...

mientras con yagy. el poni lobo se acercava lentamente a los escombros cuand estos comienzan a temblar y de ellos sale dawn dandole una fuerte patada en el rostro al lobo.

rainbow: miren es dawn...

applejack: uf devi imaginarmelo... ese chi es duro como un roble no podia ser que se rindiea tan facil.

zola: sin embargo... los brazos de dawn estan muy lastimados, solo depende de sus alas para moverce y de sus patas traseras para atacar y defenderse, esta pelea aun se ve muy turbia.

de regreso a la pelea.

dawn: maldicion... no lo entiendo...soy un super destiniano y sin embargo me dejo en este estado mientras que a el apenas le cause algunos moretones.

yagy: se recupera del daño y se lanza contra dawn tomandolo por las ala y estirandoselas.

fluttershy:"desesperada" HAGAN ALGO RAPIDO... LE VA A ARRANCAR LAS ALAS.

Zola: no... descuida... todo saldra bien.

twilight: ¿de que hablas? miralo.

rainbow: olviden su codigo y ayuden a su amigo.

los destinianos siguieron sin hacer nada.

zola: presten atencion, esto cambiara muy pronto.

las yeguas obedecen.

en la pelea yagy estirava las alas de dawn, el corcel experimentava un dolor increible cuando siente algo den su interior, una energia que expulso mando al poni lobo a diez metros hacia atras.

twilight: increible...

zola: se los dije.

el lobo se levanta pero al ver a su rival se queda estatico. la forma necrozenit de dawn habia cambiado, ya no tenia sus alas de dragon ahora eran alas pegaso negras, su melena era de super destiniano pero en negro y rojo pero sus cuernos seguian estando al igual que sus colmillos de vampiro ademas de que sus heridas ya havian sanado .

ultimate: es increible... la forma necrozenit de dawn cambio... sus alas son emplumadas.

zola: lo sabia, pude sentir como sus manás se fusionaban,

twilight: por eso no querias que interfirieramos.

zola: asi es...

dawn: "mirava a yagy" ¿contento?... querias pelear con mi modo necro zenit pero al pareser surgio algo mejor... la fusion de mi forma de super destiniano y mi modo necro senit... lo llamare modo super zenit... y ahora te liberare de la influensia de pain.

el pegaso negro volo hacia el poni lobo dandole una patada en el estomago enviandolo al cielo alli lo intersepto y le tio una patada decendiente en la nuca regresandolo al suelo luego le dio un golpe con el casco delatnero izquierdo haciendolo estrellar conta unas casas.

twilight: wow... que manera de pelear.

rainbow: dawn se volvio muy fuerte.

zola: esto aun no acava.

de los escombros el poni lobo sale corriendo a toda velocidad, en ese momento dawn lo nota y le da un codazo en mefio de la frente.

dawn: despidete..." en su casco izquierdo forma un kazen-chan verde y negro el cual puso en el pecho de yagy, este recibio el golpe a una distancia corta con mucha fuerza lo que provoco que saliera girando hasta estrellarse ente el bosque del cual ya no volvio a salir. dawn habia salido vencedor pero no sin antes desmallarse por la falta de energias.

lentamente dawn fue despertando, se encontrava en el hospital de rainbow falls con todos sus amigos a su alrededor.

ultimate: chicos miren esta despertando.

dawn: ¿que paso?

rairty: ¿no recuerdas nada?

dawn: no... solo recuerdo a ese poni lobo...

rainbow: ¿quien era ese tipo por sierto?

zola: insight ¿tu pudistes verlo?

insight: no... su mascara me inpedia ver su rostro.

ultimate: no tenia maná asi que no es un destiniano.

lion: y no era una quimera.

dawn: bien luego nos preocuparemos por el por ahora tenemos que volver a casa. "intenta levantarse pero cae en la cama"

fluttershy: mejor quedate aqui hasta que mejores.

dawn: zola puedes darme mi cantimplora donde tengo la posion de zecora sensei.

ultimate: lo siento amigo pero... tu cantimplora se rompio durante la pelea y solo salve este poquito de posion. "dise mostrandole un pedazo de la cantimplora que apenas tenia algo de posion"

dawn: rayos... bien damela eso devera bastar hasta que pueda conseguir mas

ultimate: bien..qui tienes.

el corcel bebe el ultimo poco de posion y se levanta de la cama despacio.

dawn: bien ya vamonos tenemos que llegar a canterlot.

luego de loas tramites para que le dieran el alta a dawn los ponis salieron del hospital hacia la estacion de trenes, alli abordaron su tren que los llevara directamente a canterlot.

lion: estoy nervioso... de que no me perdonen mis crimenes.

dawn: descuida, estaremos con tigo siempre lion.

los ponis y yeguas le davan su apoyo al poni leon, mientras en el bosque yagy ya havia regresado a ser un poni, estava golpeado y caminava muy lento por el cansancio.

yagy: maldicion... me duele todo el cuerpo... ¿que demonios me paso?

depronto se oye una voz.

¿?: ¿quieres ser fuerte?...

yagy: "se pone en pose de defenza" ¿quien esta alli?

¿?: ¿quieres mas poder del que ya tienes?

yagy: ¿quien eres tu?

¿?: solo soy alguien que puede ayudarte a alcanzar tu poder verdadero...

una nievla negra entra a la nariz de yagy por devajo de la mascara quitandole el brillo a los ojos del poni, despojandolo de su voluntad.

yagy: si... quiero ser poderoso...

la figura misteriosa aparese.

pain:"ya estaba casi restaurado solo le faltava una pata delantera" bien... sigueme... y te volveras todo un lobo...

los planes de pain son oscuros pronto sabremos que destino le espera a yagy en los cascos malignos de pain

**Así concluye el capítulo 14 de "las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**

**agradecimientos especiales a (Mega master 1234 y a su OC yagy) por permitirme usarlo para mi fanfic. **


End file.
